Perdida en tu mirada, Albert y Candy Fic
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Albert y Candy Fic, Romance y Drama. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Keiko Nagita e Yumiko Igarashi. Candy es una joven de 23 años quien tiene una relación con el actor Frank Lee.Un hombre posesivo y celoso. El joven actor tiene problemas de alcoholismo, abusa física y verbalmente. Al encontrase con Albert su vida cambiará completamente.
1. Chapter 2

New York, New York 1930

-Annie... Annie...

Abre la puerta por favor... grite desesperada. Rogando a Dios que mi agresor no me siguiera.

-¡Candy! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te sucede?

¿Porque estas tan agitada?

Candy por Dios tienes sangre en el vestido. Annie estaba tan nerviosa creo que aún mas que yo por la forma de como llegue pidiendo auxilio.

_ Annie, ayúdame tengo que huir, si me encuentra me matará.

No tengo tiempo para explicarte en este momento.

Pronuncie aquellas palabras con el corazón destrozado.

_Candy, ¿él te lastimó? Mírate esos golpes en tu cara.

¡Esto es demasiado! Iremos a las autoridades. Dijo Annie apuñando las manos.

_ Annie, se te olvida que siempre el gobernador de New York lo protege... _ Me importa un bledo el gobernador. Ese poco hombre tiene que pagar por todo el daño que te ha hecho.

_ Olvídalo, no puedo quedarme un minuto más, tengo que huir lejos de New York.

Te llamaré cuando encuentre un lugar seguro.

_Candy, me duele verte así, sabía que esa relación no era buena.

Ese chico te agredía desde antes Candy!, no entiendo porque seguías aferrándote a esa relación enferma.

_Por favor, no necesito que me lo repitas, solo ayúdame, déjame cambiarme de ropa, cambiar mi color de cabello.

-¿Te pintaras el cabello? No Candy, solo córtalo.

Toma este Suéter, ponte este gorro... dijo Annie con lágrimas en su rostro. _ Aquí tienes 500 dólares para mientras consigues un empleo.

_ Empléate en casa o alguna clínica sencilla. No hospitales te encontraría pronto.

_ Lo se Annie, y perdona por causarte problemas.

_ Ni lo digas, si la sonorita Ponny estuviera con vida estaría muy molesta contigo por haberle permitido a ese poco hombre todo los malos tratos.

Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de Annie,

Salió de prisa de la ciudad de New York. Con tristeza y gran dolor, no solo por dejar las personas que tanto ama, sino también su empleo.

Sabía que no podía buscar ayuda con las autoridades.

La madre del hombre era amante del gobernador de la ciudad mejor conocida como la gran manzana.

_ No puedo creer toda mi vida está destrozada, mi empleo.

Los niños del hogar.

¡Dios por favor ayúdame a encontrar un lugar donde ir!

Donde Frank no me encuentre. Donde se le haga difícil rastrearme.

Candy llegó a la estación de tren rogando a Dios por dirección y sabiduría.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 3

En la estación de tren Candy no encontraba que rumbo tomar, donde debía huir donde Frank aun con su poder no le fuese tan fácil encontrarla.

_ ¿Por favor Dios que destino debo tomar?

Mientras Candy se preguntaba donde debía ir.

El policía que se encontraba en la estación de trenes la veía sospechosa

Puesto que Candy traía gorro y su bolsita con dos cambios debajo del suéter, formando una panza de embarazo... sabía que Frank pediría ayuda al gobernador para encontrarla... como ya lo había hecho antes.

Candy se acercó a la ventanilla para obtener su boleto.

_Buenas noches señor, por favor véndame un boleto para el tren que salga de inmediato.

_Señorita todos los boletos están vendidos.

_Señor por favor ayúdeme esto es de vida o muerte.

Cuando Candy se acercó más a la ventanilla el hombre pudo ver los golpes de Candy en su rostro.

Sin hacer más preguntas, sabía que la joven estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

Cuando de pronto 3 policías entraron a la estación de tren.

Candy nerviosa a asustada, camino rápidamente hacia el baño para caballeros al reconocer que entre los policías se encontraba Frank, aunque quería pasar desapercibido, Candy sabía muy bien la vestimenta que usaba para que sus fans no lo reconocieran en la calle.

_oh no... Es Frank, está con ellos.

Sabía que me buscaría. Pero jamás pensé que lograría reaccionar tan pronto.

El hombre de la estación de tren pudo observar como la joven se escondía de la policía. Al verle entrar al baño para caballeros, este la siguió.

_ ¿Señorita usted está huyendo de la policía?

¿Ha hecho algo malo?

-No señor, mi único error fue enamorarme de la persona equivocada.

Candy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

No sabía qué hacer, sabía que si Frank la encontraba le iría peor.

Y que siempre le haría la misma promesa de no volver a lastimarla

El hombre de la estación tuvo compasión de Candy.

_Señorita, no me puedo imaginar ver a una de mis hijas así, golpeadas de esa manera, creo que mataría a ese desgraciado.

-Aunque matar no es algo que solucione los problemas, sus hijas son bendecidas al tener un padre como usted.

Yo soy huérfana y a veces pienso que la vida se empeña en hacerme sufrir.

En este momento he dejado todo, mi carrera profesional, mis niños del orfanato que me necesitan.

_Pero usted está embarazada, ¿cómo hará?

-No señor, no estoy embarazada, es mi ropa... lo poco que puedo llevar.

Le ayudaré, no puedo ni imaginar que mis hijas se encontraran en esta situación y no encontraran una persona que les ayude.

Manténgase aquí, no salga.

Vendré a buscarla cuando se hayan ido.

Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazo al encargado de vender los boletos.

Este al abrazarla, Candy dio un pequeño grito.

-Auch...

_Disculpe no fue mi intención. Dijo el hombre un poco nervioso.

_Discúlpeme, tengo mis brazos lastimados y mi cuello.

_Debería ir al hospital.

_No puedo, si voy el me atrapara y no podría huir nunca.

Esta con las autoridades tiene quien lo proteja.

_Es el Joven Frank Lee.

_ ¿Frank Lee? ¿El actor? Alzando la voz perplejo.

Pero como una persona puede ser así,

Quédese, cuando sea seguro salir vendré por usted.

Hay un tren a punto de salir a Chicago, es lo más rápido que puedo darle el boleto.

_Muchas gracias nuevamente, señor. Musite casi comiéndome las uñas de los nervios.

Cuando el hombre salió pudo ver que Frank estaba haciendo preguntas a las personas que estaban cerca de la ventanilla.

_ ¡Oye tú! ¿Has visto esta señorita?

Tiene cabello largo, Ojos verdes.

_No, no la he visto.

_Parece que yo si la he visto. Dijo uno que estaba en la segunda línea.

-¿Que no está embarazada?

_Estas demente, ella no está embarazada.

Frank con su carácter y prepotencia se acercó a la ventanilla junto con uno de los policías.

-¿Tú has vendido algún boleto para esta persona de la fotografía?

La estamos buscando, es una ladrona, se ha robado una fuerte suma de dinero.

_No. No la he visto por aquí.

_ ¿Estás seguro? ¿Tú no le mentirías a la policía cierto?

_Claro que no.

_ ¿A qué horas sale el próximo tren?

_En media hora.

_Vamos sigamos buscando, tu... Ve al baño de las damas.

El hombre agarro un boleto y se lo llevo rápidamente a Candy.

Dándole indicaciones como salir por la ventana de los baños y subir al tren que estaba a punto de salir.

Señorita, vamos tenga _este boleto la llevara hasta Chicago, desde ahí tendrá que buscar un lugar seguro, ese hombre es capaz de todo por encontrarla.

_El tren sale en 5 minutos. Vamos salga y aborde el tren.

Candy salió de prisa por la ventana y corrió hacia el tren...

Frank al ver al tren en movimiento gritaba.

_ ¡Que alguien detenga ese tren! ¡Que alguien lo detenga!

Los policías corrieron para detener el tren pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Frank enojado se acercó a la ventanilla y a voz profunda le dijo al vendedor de boletos: _Me mentiste, dijiste que el tren saldría en media hora.

¿A caso ocultabas a la chica en ese tren?

_ ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué chica? ¿Es usted Frank Lee, el actor?

Frank al darse cuenta que había sido reconocido decidió salir de la estación y regresar a su casa.

_ Si cree que se ha librado de mi está equivocada, de Frank Lee nadie escapa.

Continuará.

Gracias a El Broche por siempre leer y seguir esta historia.

Cleo, hola querida. la historia es la misma, solo cambié el personaje de Terry por Frank Lee( desconocido)

Después de la conferencia de Nagita en Londres, aprendí que soy fan de Candy Candy, y debo respetar todos los personajes. Eso no cambiará que sea Albert fan 100%

en el capitulo 20 hablare de la hija adoptiva de Mary.

gracias por seguir la historia, espero y continues leyendo...

Bendiciones! Xo!

Sakura.


	3. Chapter 4

Mientras Candy se dirige a un destino desconocido.

Solo rogaba a Dios por encontrar personas que la ayudaran a mantenerse oculta.

Candy se reprochaba un y otra vez el no haber escuchado los consejos de la señorita Pony y Anny, quienes le aconsejaron alejarse de esa relación tormentosa.

Frank aunque tenía dinero y fama, era una persona insegura y dependiente de su Madre

Aunque tenia de amante a la actriz Susana Marlow, su compañera no solo de teatro sino también de cama. Pero el joven actor se había encaprichado con Candy.

Candy sabía que él era un alcohólico.

Pero jamás se imaginaba que le era infiel y menos con su compañera de teatro.

Candy, camino hacia la puerta de atrás del tren para llorar y sacar todo el dolor y coraje que sentía por dentro.

Cuando se voltio a la derecha escucho el llanto de una persona.

Cuidadosamente camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía el doloroso llanto.

_ ¿porque te has ido hija? Porque te fuiste antes de tiempo.

Se supone que los hijos deben sepultar a sus padres, no los padres a los hijos.

Mientras la mujer lloraba.

Candy se dio cuenta que hay personas que están en peores situaciones, que ella debía seguir adelante.

Mientras la mujer continuaba llorando se dió cuenta de la presencia de Candy.

_ disculpe señora no fue mi intención escuchar y presenciar su dolor.

_ no te preocupes, quería desahogar todo lo que siento en mi corazón.

¿Te diriges a Illinois?

-Sí... la verdad es que no se ni a donde voy.

_¿Como?... ¿no tienes a nadie en Illinois?

-No señora.

_Me llamo Lauren.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Can. Anny.

*Candy en ese preciso momento decidió cambiarse de nombre y usar el nombre de Anny su hermana de crianza.

_Yo me dirijo hacia Chicago, después tomare un carruaje que me lleve a Lakewood, tengo un pequeño restaurant frente a la orilla del lago Cristal.

Es un lugar pequeño y todos se conocen.

Es un lugar seguro.

*Dijo la mujer mientras observaba los golpes de Candy en su rostro.

_Yo podría emplearte como mesera.

Las propinas son muy buenas.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme ?

_No lo sé, estoy desorientada en este momento.

¿Porque quiere ayudarme si no me conoce?

_No es necesario que me lo digas estas pasando un mal momento y huyendo de alguien.

¿Tu esposo te hizo eso?

-¿No es mi esposo? ... ¿es solamente mi novio?

_pues me alegra que lo hayas dejado, para la próxima ni lo contarás.

*Candy sabía que la mujer tenía razón, como una persona que dice amarte te puede lastimar de esa manera y más aun todavía sin estar casados.

_Yo tengo unas casas .

te puedo rentar una ... está entre el bosque

Hay una pequeña especial para ti.

Por si lo que deseas es tu propia privacidad.

Anny, piénsalo ... todavía tenemos varias horas para llegar a Chicago.

*Era la mejor opción que Candy tenía en ese momento, no podría trabajar en hospitales o clínicas porque Ahi sería el primer lugar donde Frank la buscaría

Candy y Lauren regresaron a tomar asiento dentro del tren.

A pocas horas de llegar a Chicago Candy ya había tomado su decisión,

_Lauren he decidido irme con usted a Lakewood.

_ Muy bien Anny, te encantará , sobre todo la flora y la fauna de la villa.

La casita le tendrás que hacer unos pequeños arreglos. Pero tiene todo lo necesario para habitarla.

Llegada la mañana el tren se acercaba más y más a la ciudad de los vientos, Chicago.

*Mientras Candy y Lauren tomaban el carruaje a Lakewood.

En la Villa de los Ardlays un pequeño jovencito estaba sentado cultivando rosas junto a su tío.

_Señor William el desayuno está listo.

_Gracias Dorothy, en seguida iremos.

Vamos pequeño John el desayuno está listo.

_Si en seguida voy ...solo permíteme llevarle las rosas a mamá , están frescas las acabo de cortar.

_No te tardes por favor, y lava bien tus manos cuando regreses.

*En esa mañana William observaba a su pequeño sobrino quien crecía tan rápido.

_Como ha pasado el tiempo parece que fue ayer cuando diste tu último suspiro y me rogabas que cuidara de tu hijo.

Mi amada hermana, como no he hacerlo si es todo lo que tengo de ti.

Te extraño tanto, extraño tus consejos, tus regaños.

William dijo una voz fuerte pero a la vez delicada.

_¿Otra vez pensando en Rosemary?

_Si tía Elroy, la extraño tanto y el pequeño John está creciendo rápidamente.

_Sabes muy bien cual fue su último deseo.

_ Lo se tía, pero no quiero a una mujer solo por mi dinero ... además tiene que amar al pequeño John primero.

_Lo se sobrino.

*Tía Elroy Tia Elroy gritaba una dulce y tierna voz.

_Fui a ponerle rosas a mamá Rosemary, estuve hablando con ella.

Se sienta a mi lado y me canta la canción que tanto me gusta.

_Ve a lavarte las manos y vamos a desayunar.

_ ¿de qué está hablando?

_Créeme tía, no es la primera vez que dice que habla con Rosemary.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 5

_ ¿Alguien ha visto a Frank?

Pues quien se cree que es para llegar tarde a los ensayos todo el tiempo.

Es un buen actor y las fans lo aman, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto sino toma su empleo muy enserio.

Me importa poco si el gobernador toma represarías contra el teatro.

*Susana al escuchar al director de escena, salió en busca de Frank.

Llegando al lugar pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba diferente, el ambiente era pesado y temió lo peor.

_ ¿Frank , estas aquí?...

Por Dios pero que paso aquí.

Frank donde estas contéstame por favor.

_Qué sucede Susana, detén tu paranoia.

Estoy bien, pasa... ¡adelante princesita bella! Que, vienes para que te haga gemir como a te gusta.

_ Para Frank , mira en qué estado te encuentras.

Nuevamente borracho ahogado en alcohol.

¿Qué sucedió aquí? ... mira todo este desastre, platos rotos.

¿Y esta sangre ?

¿Estás bien, te asaltaron?

_No pasó nada, mejor ven que quiero hacerte mía.

_Frank por favor, ve a darte un baño hueles mal, y ese humo a tabaco, en el escenario eres tan distinto.

Si los fans te conocieran realmente como eres se decepcionarían de ti.

_Pero tú no, y me amas, me deseas.

_Ya por favor ve y báñate, limpiare este lugar.

*Mientras Frank se duchaba recordaba la noche anterior.

Estaba molesto, enojado por lo que Candy lo había abandonado.

_ cree que se ha librado de mí así de fácil. Pero está muy equivocada.

La buscaré y la traeré así sea de arrastras.

Terminare con su carrera profesional.

*Mientras Susana en la sala se preguntaba.

_ Pero que es todo esto, platos rotos, botellas, sangre y ¿esta nota?

*En la nota se encontraba la receta de una tarta de cerezas.

Candy había esperado a Frank con la cena servida, con el platillo que tanto le gustaba.

Había horneado una deliciosa tarta, quería sorprenderlo con algo diferente.

¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una receta? ¿Tuvo una cita amorosa anoche con ella?

_Frank , Frank...

¿Qué sucede? acaso estas tan desesperada por estar entre mis brazos.

_ Que poca vergüenzas tienes, ¿estuviste con esa chica anoche? Sigues buscándola después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

¿Porque me lastimas de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

_Susana sabes muy bien que lo mío es un capricho por ella. No ha sido mía y eso es lo que me trae obsesionado por ella.

¿De verdad es esa tu explicación? Que poca vergüenza tienes, buscas a alguien más cuando no has sido capaz de complacerme.

Te has dado cuenta que no he tenido un solo orgasmo en meses, solo te subes y en menos de cinco minutos estas gritando como gallo en gallinero.

_ Susana, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

_porque es la verdad alguien tiene que bajarte ese aire de niño poppy.

_ ¿niño Poppy?

_ Si, consentido y mantenido por la madre.

Y más vale que vallas pronto al teatro si no quieres perder tu empleo.

_Me importa un comino mi empleo.

Renuncio.

_Estúpido, te quedaras llorando por ella y jamás volverás a verla...

Se encontrara un hombre de verdad que la haga feliz.

_Cállate...

*Frank al escuchar todo lo que Susana le decía sobre Candy,

Este la bofeteo tan fuerte que la lanzo al piso.

_Frank , que poco hombre eres, me encargare que todos los medios se enteren.

¡Qué clase de hombre eres!

Lamentaras haberme puesto una mano encima.

Aquí tienes la estúpida receta que la infeliz de Candy hizo para ti.

Fue muy inteligente al dejarte.

Tú no quieres a nadie, lo tuyo es puro capricho.

*Susana tiro el papel en la cara a Frank, salió y tiro dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

_ que fastidio, ya regresaras.

El teatro es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

Tendré que ir a pedirle ayuda nuevamente a Eleonor y a su amante para encontrar a Candy.

*Susana de regreso en el teatro volvió a mentir nuevamente, diciendo que Frank estaba muy enfermo que por esa razón estaría ausente unos días.

_ no puedo creer que siga perdonándole sus desplantes.

Lo amo eso no lo puedo negar.

Solo espero que esa chica no regrese nunca y que él no la pueda encontrar.

Se ha encaprichado porque no ha podido conseguir estar íntimamente con ella.

*Frank se dirigió a la casa de Eleonor, para pedir ayuda como siempre.

_ ¿Frank que fue lo que paso esta vez?

Nada, lo mismo de siempre, se pone celosa porque las fans me buscan y quieren estar conmigo.

_ Pero como no va a estarlo sigues viendo a la señorita Marlow.

Lo mío con Susana es algo diferente. A Candy la quiero para que limpie la casa, cuide de los hijos que tengamos.

_ Como puedes hablar así de una chica que solo te ha dado amor y cariño.

_No he venido para que me des tus discursos de mujer culta, mírate eres la amante del gobernador de la cuidad.

_Frank , no me hables así, soy tu madre y me debes respeto.

Aquí estas en América no en Inglaterra.

_Ya... por favor ahórrate el drama, ¿me ayudaras o no?

_Veré que puedo hacer.

_Me largo, tengo que ir a disculparme con Susana.

*Camino de regreso a casa, Frank decidió ir en busca de Susana.

Sabía que no le convenía estar peleado con ella.

_ le comprare unas flores, eso la hará que caiga nuevamente.

*Llegando al apartamento Susana se encontraba ya en su bata de dormir.

Con lencería color rojo.

Conocía también al tormentoso de Frank Lee que estaba segura iría a buscarla.

Frank al tocar la puerta y ver a Susana con el camisón transparente, la agarro fuerte entre sus brazos.

Parecía desearla con pasión y deseo.

Cuando recordó lo que Susana le había dicho de los cinco minutos.

_ (¿pero que me sucede? ¿Me estaré enamorando de ella?)

Frank comenzó a besarla y tocar su parte intima e introducir uno de sus dedos en ella.

_ Frank, te amo por favor no busques más a esa chica.

_Susana calla por favor, solo disfruta este momento.

Frank bajo a besar la parte intima de Susana para lograr el orgasmo que ella deseaba.

Cuando ella pudo tener su orgasmo, placer que no había tenido en meses.

Frank dio un gemido.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿ya te has venido?

Esta vez no duraste ni los cinco minutos Frank ni siquiera me penetraste.

_Susana... yo... no sé qué decir.

(Será posible que me estoy enamorando de ella. Y el deseo es tan fuerte que no puedo contenerme.)

*Mientras Frank se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo con él.

La joven sonreía y se quedaba dormida en los brazos del hombre que tanto ama.

Continuará.

hola Alesita 77- si estoy publicado la historia nuevamente. he cambiado el personaje de Terry por uno desconocido .

chidamami. desafortunadamente suceden casos así.

Enamorada - cambie en personaje de Terry. Lol

Guess- si tenia como 300 reviews. Pero decidí cambiar el personaje.

Agradezco sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer y gustar de la historia

Nos leemos la próxima semana, XO


	5. Chapter 6

Llegada la mañana Candy y Lauren llegaban a la Villa Lakewood.

Lakewood es una pequeña Villa donde solo personas con un alto nivel social podían vivir y tener el privilegio de disfrutar de la belleza del lago Cristal ubicado a un par de horas de la ciudad de Chicago.

Todos los carruajes dejaban sus pasajeros frente a la pequeña tienda del señor Whitman

_ Buenos días señor Whitman, ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

Preguntó Lauren con un tono de preocupación.

La señora Whitman ha estado enferma desde hace varios meses, ha sido difícil para el señor Whitman cuidar de su esposa y el pequeño negocio de fertilizantes y víveres.

_Buenos días Lauren, ¿cómo has estado?

Siento mucho tu perdida, creí que estarías más tiempo en New York.

_ la vida sigue... Tengo que atender el negocio, mis clientes necesitan de esa comida deliciosa que preparo.

Dijo Lauren mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, pero con su mirada triste.

Candy , en silencio trataba de ocultar su rostro, los golpes se tornaron en colores verde y morado.

_ ¡veo que traes compañía!

¡Hola Jovencita! Bienvenida a Lakewood.

_ Gracias señor mi nombre es Anny.

_ Mucho gusto Anny, mi nombre es Jacob , Jacob Whitman.

esta es mi pequeña tienda, lo que se te ofrezca aquí estamos para servirle.

_ Anny es un poco tímida, trabajará conmigo en el Restaurante.

¿Ya tiene quien comprará el negocio?

preguntó Laurence.

El señor Whitman esta viejo y cansado para atender el negocio y a su esposa.

Por lo tanto ha decidido vender la tienda y su casa del faro.

_he estado conversando con el Joven Ardlay, sé que él no necesita de un negocio así, además le debo una fuerte cantidad de dinero, el pequeño John cada vez que viene no quiere alejarse de aquí, le gusta subir al faro y observar los veleros desde ahí que pasan por todo el lago.

Creo será bueno si él decide comprarlo y así le podría saldar la deuda, con el resto del dinero podría regresar a California con Janet y mis hijos que se mudaron a los Angeles.

_ Sería bueno que el Joven William lo compre, así no perdemos la comodidad de tener todo cerca.

Candy comenzaba a preocuparse, estaba tan asustada que cada carro o carruaje que llegaba se imaginaba salir a Frank de uno de ellos.

_ Señor Whitman nos despedimos, estamos cansadas del viaje y tendremos que prepararnos para trabajar.

Dijo Lauren, sabía que Candy estaba nerviosa además quería poner algo que ayudara a aliviar y sanar los golpes de Candy.

_ Comprendo Lauren , Es un gusto conocerte Anny.

_ Gracias señor, el gusto es mío.

Camino a la cabaña Candy y Lauren conversaban sobre lo que había sucedido con Candy.

Lauren no podía creer lo que Candy le describía, la forma como Frank le golpeo.

Por milagro de Dios, Candy estaba con vida.

Candy y Lauren se acercaban a la pequeña casa donde viviría .

era una casita hecha de madera, con piso de madera, una pequeña sala, un comedor con dos sillas, una estufa chica, un refrigerador blanco y un catre en un pequeño dormitorio.

_ Anny aquí estarás segura, las otras dos casas están a diez minutos de distancia, estarás sola... la puerta es segura.

Aquí nadie te conoce, yo diré que eres mi sobrina si alguien llegará hacer más preguntas.

Es mejor que tomes unos días de descanso y no te presentes hasta que esos golpes desaparezcan un poco.

Debo decirte que las chicas del Restaurante usan tenis blanco, shores beige y camiseta blanca, la camiseta las proporciono yo con el nombre del restaurante.

_ Gracias Lauren por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No sé cómo agradecerte, permíteme adelantarte el mes de renta.

_ Anny, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ya me pagaras después, usa ese dinero para comprar lo que necesites.

¡Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija sabes!

Lauren comenzó a llorar, las dos se abrazaron y con una enorme sonrisa se despidieron.

_ te veré en 3 días en el Restaurante.

Candy temía salir de la casita, pero sabía que no podría permanecer encerrada. Tarde que temprano tendría que afrontar sus miedos.

Pasado dos días la casita de Candy se veía diferente el olor hogareño se podía respirar, la paz y la tranquilidad que Candy vivía durante el día era totalmente diferente que por las noches, la pesadilla de esa terrible noche que vivió con Frank la perseguía, se despertaba asustada recordando la escena, como si fuera real en ese momento.

Llegado la mañana donde Candy tendría que empezar su nuevo empleo, los golpes habían desvanecido , eran pocas las marcas que se mostraban en su cuello y labio.

Candy, caminó a la tienda del señor Whitman en busca de chores beige y tenis blancos.

_ ¡Buenos días señor Whitman!

_ Hola Anny, buenos días, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

_ busco un par de chores beige y tenis... trabajaré en el Restaurante de Laurence

_Pasa, la ropa y zapatos están del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Candy se dirigió al área de ropa, un jovencito se encontraba en el patio cargando un saco de fertilizante.

_ esta pesada está bolsa, porque tardo tanto en crecer, ya quiero ser grande y fuerte como el tío William.

Candy, al observar que el pequeño se estaba esforzando mucho por cargar el saco, caminó para tratar de ayudarle.

_ ¿te puedo ayudar?

¿Usted?

Un caballero no permite que una linda señorita cargue un saco tan pesado.

Candy sonrió, al escuchar al pequeño hombrecito.

_ Que te parece si te ayudo y lo llevamos entre los dos.

_Está bien, así si lo permito.

Candy y el pequeño John cargaron el saco y lo llevaron hasta el auto.

¿Dónde está George?

¡George!

Decía el pequeño John.

_ ¿George es tu padre? Preguntó Candy

_ No, George es el asistente del tío William.

_ disculpe joven John, estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el señor Whitman.

_ ¿cerraste el negocio? ¿Lo compró el tío William para mí?

_ tendrá que preguntarle a su tío, joven, cuando lleguemos a casa.

_y la señorita ¿quién es?

Preguntó George amablemente.

_ Nunca la he visto por aquí.

_ Mi nombre es Anny, y si soy nueva en el área, trabajaré en el Restaurante de Laurence

_¿en el Gran Merlin?

_ sí, creo que así se llama.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anny.

_ Gracias por su ayuda Anny.

mi nombre es George Villers.

Vamos John, el joven William debe estar esperando por usted para el desayuno.

_ adiós Anny, espero verte pronto.

Dijo el pequeño John con una alegre sonrisa.

El pequeño John dio un abrazo a Candy, que hasta George se quedó sorprendido.

_ George, ¿te parece linda?

_¿Quién? ¿Anny?

_ sí, es bonita para el tío William, ¡yo quiero una mamá ! Y que el tío vuelva a sonreír como antes.

_ sí, es bonita.

Contestó George

Camino a la Villa de los Ardlay, el pequeño John no paraba de hablar de su amiga Anny.

Llegando a la casa, John corrió al portal de las rosas en busca de su madre.

Sentado en la tumba de Rosemary, John comenzó a pedirle que desde el cielo cuidara de él y su tío. que se convirtiera en Angel y ayudara para que Anny un día fuera su madre.

_ Madre, yo sé que me escuchas... Anny es linda para el tío, ella puede ser la mamá que tanto necesito.

El pequeño John con lágrimas en los ojos recordaba como él y su madre caminaban por el portal de las rosas.

Esa fría tarde cuando su madre cayó sobre el Rosedal y los pétalos se despegaban uno a uno y volaban como flor de algodón con la brisa.

Sin que John se diera cuenta, Albert observaba al pequeño, quien con lágrimas en los ojos se prometió así mismo darse la oportunidad de conocer a una compañera idónea, no solo para él, sino para que John crezca con una figura materna.

Albert, rompió el silencio.

_John ven aquí pequeño, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

_tío William tengo una yo para ti.

Conocí una chica linda, con pecas y ojos verdes...muy linda, he conversado con ella, si yo fuera grande me casaría con ella.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Ha... ¿tanto así?

Ven vamos a almorzar, no desayunaste, no quiero que te enfermes.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos en el comedor George entregó un folder con documentos a Albert, donde hacía constar que la tienda del señor Whitman pertenece a John Brown.

_¿George, le entregaste la cantidad completa?

_Sí, señor... todo como acordamos, no quería aceptarlo todo, pero al final solo agradeció por su generosidad.

_ Bien, desde mañana John y yo nos mudaremos a la casa que esta enseguida de la Tienda.

Y por favor encárgate que reparen la gasolinera, esas mangueras están quebradas, debemos evitar un derrame de gasolina.

_ Si señor yo me encargaré.

Mientras todos almorzaban la deliciosa merienda que la tía Elroy había preparado expresó lo que pensaba acerca de mudarse a vivir a la casa del faro.

_William, ¿no te parece que es muy incómodo que John viva en la casa del faro?

_No tía Elroy, la casa del faro me gusta desde ahí puedo ver los veleros del lago.

_ John eres muy chico para opinar, todavía no sabes que es lo mejor para ti.

Respondió la molesta tía con un tono de voz fuerte.

Albert se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el mirador que mostraba el bello rosedal.

_ Tía, lo único que deseo es que John este feliz, y si el así lo desea nos mudaremos a la casa del faro.

Usted podrá visitarnos, me encargaré que John reciba la mejor educación en casa, además vendremos a visitarle, este pequeño negocio será una enseñanza para que aprenda como se administran los negocios.

No descuidare mis obligaciones, estaré pendiente del movimiento de la bolsa y los negocios de New York y Chicago.

También necesito espacio... el recuerdo de Rosemary me entristece en este lugar.

Dijo Albert con una voz serena y con seguridad.

A la tía no le toco más que aceptar la decisión de Albert, en la casa se hacía lo que el Patriarca decía.

Mientras en el Gran Merlin Candy fue en busca de Lauren

_Buenos días Lauren, ¡estoy lista para empezar mi día!

Que precioso lugar, es una belleza... mira, de aquí puedes ver los veleros.

_Anny, me legra verte en mejor estado, tus golpes han desvanecido.

Y dime, ¿te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

_Sí, es un poco ruidoso, por las noches se puede escuchar pasos entre los árboles.

_Son solamente los venados y ciervos, está prohibido casar en esta área, por orden de William Ardlay.

_¿William Ardlay?

Parece una persona importante.

_ No parece, ES , un hombre importante, es casi dueño de todo Lakewood.

Ya ha comprado la casa del faro. La tienda de Jacob Whitman le pertenece.

Extrañaremos a Jacob. Pero con el joven Ardlay tendremos más negocios.

No me sorprendería si tenemos por aquí de visita al candidato para la presidencia del país por parte del partido Demócrata.

_ ¿tanto así? preguntó Candy.

_ La familia Ardlay tiene mucho poder, Anny.

Continuara.

Melendez Angelica! aqui te dejo un capitulo nuevo.


	6. Chapter 7

Si bien en ese momento el nombre de William Ardlay le llamo la atención a Candy, su prioridad era permanecer en la sombra, lo más oculta posible donde Frank no supiera nada de ella.

Mientras en la Villa de Lakewood todo estaba preparado para que Albert y el pequeño John se mudaran a su nuevo hogar.

_ John es hora de irnos, despídete de la tía Elroy.

Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de los dos.

_ tía Elroy no llore, puede venir a visitarnos o a vivir con nosotros si así lo desea.

_ ¿y dejar todo esto?

Aquí están tus padres y tu hermana sepultados en esa pequeña colina, salir de aquí es como dejarlos solos.

_ Tía, te amamos, si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Pasado unas horas.

Albert y John estaban en la torre del faro disfrutando de la belleza del lago cristal, una suave y fresca brisa acariciaba su piel.

Era increíble ver los veleros desde el faro.

Mientras el personal de servicio acomodaba sus cosas en la casa.

El día laboral de Candy estuvo excelente, las propinas eran muy buenas además, Candy era muy amable y eso hacía que hasta las señoras dejaran buena propina.

_ Anny, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?- preguntó Lauren

_ Si, Lauren... fue un buen día para ser el primero.

_ eres amable, eso gusta a los clientes.

Al salir del gran Merlin

Candy se detuvo por la tienda para comprar pintura para el piso de la casa.

Desde el faro se podía observar el Gran Merlin.

John al ver a Candy camino hacia la tienda, dijo a su tío.

_ ¡Tío mira! ella es Anny... aww es tan linda.

Albert tenía curiosidad de conocer a Anny, John hablaba tanto de ella que lo tenía intrigado.

_ John espera te caerás, no corras así.

Candy entró a la tienda y comenzó a buscar por pintura.

George al reconocer a Candy salió a saludarla.

_ ¡Buenas tardes señorita Anny!

_Buenas tardes señor Villers.

Me di cuenta por Lauren que el Joven Ardlay compró la tienda, no pensé que el señor Whitman se iría tan pronto... no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de él.

_ En realidad dejó todo, solo se llevó su ropa y las cosas más importantes de él y su esposa.

_Anny, Anny.

Decía es pequeño John

_que bien que estas aquí.

John se colocó tras la caja registradora y le preguntó a Candy.

_y dime Anny ¿en que te puedo ayudar el día de hoy?

Candy, siguiendo el juego de hombrecito le respondió.

_ pues en realidad parece que no tienes lo que busco, gran John.

necesito pintura para la casita, voy a pintar el piso.

_ ¿Pintar el piso? ¿Es de madera?

_ Sí, pero veo que su tienda no tiene lo que necesito.

_ tío puedes venir a ayudarme por favor.

Albert estaba idiotizado con la belleza de Candy, sus piernas eran preciosas con el Short que tenía puesto mostraba un poco más de media pierna, su camiseta blanca pegada a sus senos y abdomen.

_ ¡Tío!...

Georges solo colocó su mano en la frente al ver que Albert no respondía a su sobrino.

George se acercó y con voz baja dijo a Albert.

_ Joven, podría ser más discreto, se nota que la señorita lo tiene nervioso.

_ ¿nervioso yo? Para nada.

_ ¿dime John?

_ ¿tío tenemos pintura?

_ ¿Pintura?... Sí, ¡quiero decir! No tenemos por el momento, solo tomamos órdenes y en menos de una semana la tendremos aquí.

_ Si Anny, esta es la lista de colores tu puedes escoger el color y lo ordenaremos.

Dijo John, satisfecho con su primera venta del día.

Por otro lado George no podía contener la risa tanto que tuvo que retirarse para que Candy no se diera cuenta de la situación.

El pedido de ella era especial tanto el tío como el sobrino estaban emocionados con Candy.

_ George, ¿por favor podrías ir a Chicago por el encargo de la señorita Anny?

_ Como ordene Joven William. ¿Pero desde cuando la tienda del faro vende pintura?

Preguntó George con una enorme carcajada.

_ George...

Dijo Albert sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Candy y John conversaban alegremente.

Un autobús se estacionó frente a la tienda, pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, haciendo que Candy se pusiera nerviosa.

_ John, tengo que irme. Te veré mañana por la tarde que pase para comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta.

_ cuídate Anny.

_ Un gusto señorita Anny-

Dijo Albert con una sonrisa que hizo que Candy sonrojara.

Candy salió de prisa de la tienda.

George pudo darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Camino a la casa, Candy se preguntaba si Frank o uno de sus secuaces podría estar en ese autobús.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar miró una mujer rubia observando por la ventana de su casa.

_ disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar? ¿Buscas a alguien?

La mujer se voltio y sonrió.

_Hola, soy Mery, tu nueva vecina.

Solo caminaba por aquí y me di cuenta que ya hay alguien viviendo en esta casa.

_ ¿desde cuándo vives por aquí?- preguntó Candy con desconfianza.

_ hace unos días.- respondió la mujer

_ Pues no es bueno que espíes a los vecinos.

_ Disculpa no fue mi intensión incomodarte.

_ ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_ no hablo con extraños.

Dijo Candy, con temor entró a su casa dejando a la mujer en las escaleras de la puerta principal.

Candy, se preguntaba quién era esa Mujer.

_ ¿Será que Frank ya sabe dónde estoy?

Al llegar la noche, Candy volvía a tener la misma pesadilla.

"suéltame, me lastimas, no puedo respirar. Me vas a matar"

Candy despertó asustada, sudando y temblando de miedo.

Al amanecer, se preparó para comenzar su segundo día.

Camino al restaurante, la mujer que había estado en su casa la alcanzó .

_ ¿Buenos días, como te encuentras el día de hoy?

_ mejor, discúlpame por lo de ayer no quise ser descortés.

_ no te preocupes, parece que algo no está bien contigo, todos tenemos algo de lo que huimos, ¿sabes?

Candy se quedó observando a Mary...

_ (que habrá pasado con ella, será que está pasando lo mismo que yo)

Se preguntaba Candy así misma, sentía un poco más de confianza mientras conversaban.

Al paso de los días, Frank se desesperaba más, ni con toda la ayuda del gobernador podía encontrar a Candy.

_ ¿Frank que pasa contigo? no te concentras en las líneas. Te confundes no tienes esa misma pasión con la que comenzaste a actuar.

_ no me siento bien, he estado muy enfermo.

Decía Frank mientras se tambaleaba bebiendo "agua" la botella que siempre tenía a su lado.

Al ver tal escena Howard molesto se levantó y habló fuertemente a Frank

_ Frank Lee a mi oficina de inmediato.

Frank caminó a la oficina.

tras de él iba Susana.

_ Frank , estas en problemas... te lo he dicho que dejes de tomar, que te concentras en los ensayos.

_déjame en paz Susana, ya no quiero verte.

_ ¿sigues buscando a esa chica? Porque Frank si me lo habías prometido.

Todavía anoche que estuve en tus brazos y me acariciabas como nunca lo habías hecho antes, incluso me dijiste que me amas.

¿Porque te has obsesionado por ella?

_ Porque a mí nadie me abandona Susana, tienes que comprender esa es mi manera de ser.

Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Susana se quedó llorando rogando a Frank que no buscara más a Candy.

Al llegar a la oficina de Howard este dijo.

_ Pasa adelante Frank ,

Howard sacó un boletín de su escritorio y lo mostró a Frank.

_ ¿Es esta tu novia?

_ ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

_ ¿De dónde? ¿No te has dado cuenta que eres un actor? Una figura pública.

los reporteros están al pendiente de los actores y más de ti que prometías mucho. ¿Te das cuenta que has destruído tu carrera por una obsesión?

_ le amo, no es obsesión.

_Pero has llegado demasiado lejos Frank .

te ha abandonado, no es una asesina como lo has descrito en este boletín, ¿hasta donde llegarás por encontrarla?

¿Qué es lo traes en esa botella? La cargas contigo todo el tiempo.

_ ¿es agua?

_ déjame ver que es...

A Frank no le quedó más que darle la botella a Howard.

Al quitar la tapa este pudo darse cuenta que era aguardiente.

_ ¿licor? ¿Estas tomando en horas de trabajo?

Me has decepcionado Frank, tenía muchas expectativas en ti. Incluso hasta llegue a compararte conmigo cuando era joven.

Estas despedido.

_ ¿que? No puedes hacerme esto... pagarás por esto Howard.

_quiero que te vallas de aquí inmediatamente.

Frank salió furioso tirando la puerta.

_Ahora me dedicare día y noche a encontrarla.

Frank cayó más en el alcohol, sin trabajo, sin Candy, la única que siempre estaba ahí era Susana y su madre.

_ déjenme en paz, lárguense de aquí.

_Frank por favor no me eches de tu vida, yo te amo- gritaba Susana.

_Porque eres tan ofrecida Susana, te he tratado mal, te he golpeado. ¿Porque te empeñas en seguir conmigo?

_ Porque te amo, y nunca dejare que seas feliz ni con Candy ni con nadie.

Mientras en Lakewood la amistad de John y Candy crecía cada día más y más.

Su amiga Mary pasaba por las tardes a tomar café a la casa de Candy.

Albert trabajaba desde su oficina en la casa del faro.

Como era costumbre Candy pasaba todas las tardes después del trabajo a la tienda.

_Hola joven Ardlay.

_por favor llámame Albert.

_ ¿Albert?

_ Si, William Albert Ardlay.

_ está bien, ¡Albert!

¿Dónde se encuentra el pequeño John?

Creí que estaría aquí, quedamos en que me mostraría los veleros desde el faro.

_En este momento está con George en el muelle, mira desde aquí lo puedes ver.

_ ¡John! Es un lindo chico, es una pena que haya perdido a su madre.

De una u otra manera me identifico con él.

No tengo padres, nunca los tuve.

_ Anny, ¿llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Lakewood?

_ No. hace un par de meses que estoy aquí.

_ ¿y te quedaras por más tiempo? Es decir, ¿consideras vivir aquí por un buen tiempo?

A punto estaba Candy de responder a Albert, cuando John resbalo por el muelle y cayó al agua.

_John...-

Grito Candy cuando corría hacia él, Albert corrió tras Candy y se lanzó al agua para sacar al pequeño John.

Al sacarlo, John no respondía.

_John por favor reacciona- decía Albert mientras lloraba con John en sus brazos.

Continuará...

Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.

En los Estados Unidos el mes de Octubre está dedicado , para todas las víctimas de violencia doméstica.

Esto sucede en todas partes del mundo en especial los Países de habla hispana.

Por favor denuncie si usted está viviendo abuso, maltrató físico o psicológico.

Si un hombre o una mujer le golpea desde el noviazgo , que espera en un futuro.

Respétese , ámese usted primero 💜


	7. Chapter 8

Mientras Albert llora con su sobrino en los brazos, George se culpa por no haber estado más pendiente de John.

_ Albert ... Albert reacciona –

Decía Candy mientras le pedía que colocara al niño en el muelle para aplicarle los primeros auxilios.

Todos los clientes que se encontraban en el gran Merlin salieron a tratar de ayudar.

_ Anny ayúdame gritaba Albert.

Candy comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca al pequeño, y presionando su pecho para que su corazón reaccionara, mientras continuaba aplicando los primeros auxilios el jefe de la policía de Lakewood llegó para ofrecer su ayuda, en ese momento Candy, comenzó a actuar con nerviosismo, pero el pequeño John era más importante, no le importó si era uno de los secuaces de Frank .

El jefe de policía es un viejo amigo de Albert, se conocen desde la adolescencia, además , Albert es uno de los donadores más importante en Lakewood , quien siempre envía una fuerte suma de dinero para apoyar a las autoridades.

El pequeño John comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco.

Cuando Candy se dió cuenta que alguien a distancia los observa, era Mary quien con una bella sonrisa le alegraba ver al pequeño reaccionar.

_ ¡John! esta reaccionando.

John comenzó a toser y a sacar el agua que había tragado.

_ ¿John estas bien? respira poco a poco.

Candy sentó al pequeño y lo hizo hacer ejercicios de respiración lentamente.

_ Annie no tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho por John, si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera perdido a mi sobrino también.

George se acercó a Albert y con lágrimas pedía perdón por no haber estado más pendiente del pequeño.

_ Joven William, no sé cómo sucedió. Todo fue tan rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayó al agua.

_ George, gracias a Dios y Anny, John está bien.

Albert abrazó a su sobrino, lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la casa, recostándolo en el sofá del faro.

_Anny, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, le salvaste la vida a John... no se que hubiera sido de mi si lo hubiese perdido.

Albert abrazo a Candy con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Candy.

_ John perdió a su madre cuando tenía 4 años de edad, han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Rosemary. En sus últimas palabras me pidió que cuidara de él, que le diera un hogar.

Aunque no ha pasado necesidades económicas, sé que él desea tener una madre.

_ ¿Y el Padre de John?

_ él viaja mucho, creo que no soporta ver al niño, no porque no lo ame sino porque es el vivo retrato de Rosemary.

_ Y tuyo también, es tan hermoso se parece mucho a ti- dijo Candy mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

_Albert con una tierna sonrisa agradeció a Candy el cumplido.

_ Anny- dijo el pequeño John.

¿Eres casada? ¿Tienes novio?

_ John, pero que preguntas son esas ha ha ha-decía Albert mientras sonreía al ver al pequeño recuperado.

_ si no lo está, quiero pedirle que se case conmigo.

Albert y Candy comenzaron a reír al escuchar al pequeño hombrecito.

_ Okay casanova, usted tiene que descansar y la respuesta a tu pregunta es NO. No estoy casada y no tengo novio.

_ Si tío, ya me adelante e hice la pregunta por ti.

¡Hay los adultos porque tardan tanto!

_ ¿¡Perdón!? Dijo Albert mientras los tres carcajeaban.

Bajaron del faro para regresar a la tienda.

Candy se despidió, se hacía noche y no quería regresar sola.

_ ¿te puedo acompañar Anny? Preguntó Albert.

_ No, no te preocupes, todavía hay un poco de sol, además por alguna curiosa razón Mary siempre me acompaña.

_ ¿Mary?

_ sí, es mi vecina.

_Gracias por todo Anny.

¿Pasaras mañana? Preguntó John.

_Si mi pequeño-

dijo Candy dándole un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo.

En ese instante Albert se dio cuenta que Candy es la mujer perfecta, no solo para darle el amor de madre que John tanto necesita sino también para él.

John se dirigió hacia un cuarto lleno de cosas antiguas que el señor Whittman tenía en la casa.

Lo primero que encontró fue una bicicleta, al verla inmediatamente pensó en Candy.

_ esta bicicleta puede servir a Anny, así ya no tendría que caminar todo los días desde su casa al restaurante.

_ Tío William, tío William-

Decía John mientras corría hacia la tienda.

_ ¿qué sucede John?

_ Tío, en el cuarto de cosas viejas hay una bicicleta que puede servirle a Anny, así no tendrá que caminar todos los días.

_ está bien , se la daremos mañana.

_ ¿mañana? ¿Y la harás caminar nuevamente?

_John es tarde, además no sabemos dónde vive.

_ En una de las casitas de Lauren, la primera en medio del bosque- dijo George

_ ¿tú también George?

No creo que sea buena idea llegar así, sin avisar, además es tarde, porque mejor no te vas a la cama y mañana se la daremos cuando pase por aquí.

_ No tío, promete que la llevaras hoy. Si lo prometes me iré a dormir y tomaré esas clases de piano que tanto quieres.

_ sabes que sucede contigo John, que estas muy consentido por todos, y creo que te aprovechas de eso-

decía Albert mientras tocaba la nariz de John con la punta de su dedo.

_ ¿y dime quien te ama más tío? Pues yo-

dijo John lanzándose a los brazos de su tío.

Así es de amorosa la relación entre John y Albert, eran mejores amigos, tío y sobrino, Padre e hijo lo único que Albert tenia de su sangre directa.

La dulzura de John derretía el corazón de Albert. Este aceptó llevar la bicicleta a Candy.

Era casi la media noche cuando Albert decidió cumplir su promesa.

Su idea era dejarla afuera de la casita, para no interrumpir el sueño de Candy.

Candy volvió a tener una de sus pesadillas recordando nuevamente lo que había sucedido la noche que salió huyendo de New York.

"Lo que sucedió esa noche"

_¿Candy me crees un estúpido? Sé que me estas mirando así porque te molesta verme borracho.

_No he dicho nada Frank, solo terminemos de cenar tranquilos por favor.

¿Quieres?

_ No creas que no me doy cuenta que lo haces solo por hacerme enojar-

grito Frank tirando los platos y toda la comida que Candy había preparado para cenar.

_ Frank por favor cálmate.

Candy comenzó a temblar, sabía que Frank estaba a punto de volverla a golpear como otras veces lo había hecho.

_Por favor, no te pongas agresivo, solo quería sorprenderte con la cena.

Cuando de un solo golpe Frank tiró a Candy al piso, se subió sobre ella comenzó a tratar de ahorcarla.

_Frank suéltame me estas ahorcando.

Candy no podia respirar, solo daba manotadas a Frank en los brazos.

El cuchillo estaba cerca de ella, lo agarró y lo enterró a Frank en la pierna, solo así pudo soltarle.

Candy se levantó agarró un poco de aire y corrió a donde la vecina, pidiendo que la ayuda.

La mujer no era la primera vez que había visto a Candy golpeada por Frank.

Anteriormente había ofrecido ayuda a Candy, para que dejara esa relación dañina.

El sonido de un auto hizo a Candy salir de los recuerdos de esa amarga noche, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Agarró un bate y se preparó para golpear si alguien trataba de entrar.

Cada vez que los recuerdos venían a su mente temía por su vida.

El auto se estacionó y a los cinco minutos salió del lugar.

Candy con alivio regresó a la cama pero ya no logró volver a dormir.

Al siguiente día en la mañana se levantó furiosa, cuando salió vio la bicicleta.

Candy la agarró y la llevó hasta la tienda sin montarla.

Entró a la tienda y reclamó a Albert.

_ ¿tu dejaste esta bicicleta en mi casa anoche?

_ Sí, y creo que lo que quieres decir es gracias.

_No estoy de humor joven Ardlay, he pasado mala noche. Aquí está su bicicleta.

Candy salió de la tienda sin decir una palabra más.

George que estaba por entrar a la tienda preguntó a Albert.

_ ¿qué sucede con la señorita Anny?

_ No lo sé George, desde ayer estoy intrigado.

La forma con la que atendió a John fue de una manera profesional.

Ella oculta algo.

Por favor, podrías averiguar un poco más sobre ella.

Si se mantiene cerca de John necesito saber más de ella, quien es, de donde viene.

No quiero que John se lleve una desilusión si ella desaparece de la nada.

_ ¿John, o usted joven?

_ ¿están obvio que estoy interesado en ella?

_ Si.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo, el día que ordenó la pintura, cuando el autobús se estacionó ella salió rápidamente de la tienda, no dejo que nadie la viera.

¿Se estará escondiendo de algo?

_ ¿O alguien? Dijo Albert mientras observaba hacia el Gran Merlin.

_ hablaré con Lauren.

_ Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu relación con ella?

_ todavía sigo trabajando en eso-Dijo George.

Hace muchos años que George llevaba cortejando a Lauren debido a la enfermedad de su hija, ella no había tenido tiempo para una relación.

Pero después de la muerte de Sharon, Lauren se dará una oportunidad con George.

_ Solo ten cuidado George, no quiero verte lastimado por un amor nuevamente.

_ ¿Lo dice por lo qué pasó con Silvia?

_ Si, la hermosa mujer que conociste en Monterrey cuando estábamos trabajando en el negocio de Cemex.

_ Silvia es un bello recuerdo, jamás la olvidaré.

Continuara.

Gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando la historia.

Lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Besos y abrazos XO!


	8. Chapter 9

El pequeño John , como todas las tardes esperaba que Candy pasara después de que saliera del restaurante.

Desde el faro observa a Candy, quien caminaba con un saco en su espalda... Albert habló con el pequeño John y le pidió que bajara del faro, le dijo que probablemente ese día Anny no podría pasar por la tienda.

ーJohn ven acá pequeño, no creo que Anny pueda pasar el día de hoy.

seguramente tendrá cosas personales que atender.

-Pero tío, desde aquí la puedo observar y puedo ver que lleva cargando un saco en su espalda.

¿será que se va o viene de algún lugar?

Albert subió al faro, desde ahí podía observar a la bella rubia.

Candy actuaba como si conversaba con alguien.

_Seguramente es de las personas que se da terapia así misma, a veces yo también lo hago conversar conmigo mismo- pensó Albert mientas Observa a Candy alejándose de la tienda, sin haber pasado a saludar al pequeño John.

John entristecido, abrazó a su tío y preguntó que había sucedido con Anny, porque la bicicleta estaba de regreso y aún más , porque Anny no entró a saludarle como siempre lo había hecho.

-John, las personas algunas veces tienen sus propios problemas, a veces se opta por no hablar con los demás para no mostrar su miedo, tristezas o enojos.

ven te mostraré algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Albert y John bajaron juntos del faro y se dirigieron a la oficina de Albert.

de su escritorio sacó una cajita donde guardaba unas cartas.

_John, estas son cartas de tu madre, las dejó con fechas y eventos importantes que ocurrirán en tu vida, cuando lleguen esos eventos te daré una a una.

\- tío, ¿mamá escribió cartas para mi?

_Si, pero como lo dije, te las daré cuando llegue el momento, la primera la recibirás cuando cumplas 8 años, te falta poco John, en un par de meses.

Rosemary había entregado a Albert un fajo de cartas, con los eventos más importantes en la vida de John, para así de una manera u otra estaría presente.

Para John en su 8ª cumpleaños.

Para John en su pubertad.

Para John en sus 18 años.

Para John en su graduación.

Para John el día de su boda.

Para ella.

\- ¿todas estas cartas son mías tío?

_ todas excepto esta- dijo Albert sosteniendo la carta para "ella".

-quien es ella... ¿acaso mamá dejó carta para la mujer que será mi esposa?

_John eres muy chico todavía para seguir pensando en una esposa.

Mejor ve a lavarte las manos y vamos a cenar.

Candy invitó a tomar té a Mary, quería escuchar la opinión de de ella acerca de la bicicleta y su comportamiento tan vergonzoso.

-Anny, no era necesario que te comportaras así con el joven Ardlay, solamente debiste agradecer y aceptar el obsequio, no fue algo extremadamente de valor.

\- no me gustó la manera de como solo se apareció así de la nada.

Debió avisarme primero, ¿no crees?- dijo Candy tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

\- sigo creyendo que has exagerado y que debes de disculparte.

_Quizás tengas razón , además prometí a John que pasaría a verlo y no lo hice, falté a mi promesa.

\- parece que ese pequeño té ha robado el corazón.

-así es, pobre chiquito perdió a su madre cuando tenía cuatro años.

Su tío se ha hecho responsable de él.

¡Desea una madre sabes!

_¿Y tú estás dispuesta a ser esa madre?

_Albert es un hombre galante, guapo, la manera que cuida de su sobrino dice el excelente ser humano que es.

Pero no estoy estable en ningún lugar, todavía no se si me quedaré aquí en Lakewood.

Aunque lo deseo de corazón quedarme.

_nunca me has dicho que te trajo aquí.- preguntó Mary.

_ tú tampoco me has dicho qué haces aquí, porqué nadie te conoce. ¿te escondes de alguien?

ーtienes razón, creo que algún día llegará el momento de que hablemos con claridad, sin miedos o desconfianza.

esa noche Candy comprendió que fue demasiado grosera con Albert, las personas no tenían porque pagar lo que otro había hecho en su vida.

El siguiente día por la mañana Candy despertó al escuchar el movimiento de los vecinos, todos con sus cañas de pescar, con lanzas para atrapar los peces en el lago.

había una época donde los peces llegaban a la orilla del lago, que era fácil de atraparlos.

Candy decidió hacer la paz consigo misma y darse la confianza de que todo estaría bien.

Habían pasado varios meses y Frank no había aparecido en Lakewood.

_Anny, qué haces levantada tan temprano - dijo Lauren mientas pescaba a orillas del lago.

_ escuché a los vecinos y decidí venir a ver si era cierto lo que comentaban.

¿a que se debe que los peces lleguen así hasta la orilla?

_ no lo sabemos, es un misterio pero esto sucede dos veces por año.

¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¿Pescar? No soy buena para eso.

-vamos inténtalo, quizás podrías preparar una buena cena con un par de peces.

Candy tomo la daga que estaba amarrada a un palo largo y lo ensartó en un pez grande, para ser la primera vez todos se sorprendieron.

Mientras George observa y continuaba investigando a Candy.

se le hacía difícil creer que una linda y dulce chica pudiera estar metida en problemas o huyendo de algo o alguien.

Candy tomó el pez lo envolvió en un papel periódico y caminó a la tienda del faro.

_ Buenos días Albert-

dijo Candy con una suave voz y con el rostro viendo a el suelo.

\- Buen día Anny, ¿que se te ofrece el día de hoy?_ dijo Albert en tono cortante.

\- Solo vengo a traer este pez para John, lo acabo de sacar del lago.

\- ¿Tú lo pescaste?

\- Si, con una daga.

\- Anny, Anny, que bueno que estás aquí, ¿vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó el pequeño John mientras la abrazaba.

\- John, seguramente Anny tiene cosas que hacer.

\- No, al contrario es mi día libre y me encantaría ir con ustedes.

\- ¿Y hacia donde vamos? dijo Candy con una bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres venir con nosotros? Si es así necesitarás un traje de baño.

iremos hacia el otro lado del lago en un velero, por supuesto regresaremos hoy mismo por la noche.

\- Como dije , es mi día libre... tengo todo el tiempo suficiente.

La tension entre la pareja se había despejado.

John ayudó a escoger un traje de baño para Candy,ella decidió ponérselo antes de subir al velero, era un traje color azul de una pieza, se puso su short y caminó junto a John hacia el velero donde los esperaba Albert.

_ ¿tú llevarás el control del velero?

_ ¿te asusta? - preguntó Albert guiñando un ojo.

_Para nada - respondió la hermosa rubia.

Albert observaba a Candy de pie a cabeza, se la imaginaba sin su short, la hermosa rubia lucia sus bellas pierdas torneadas, una piel tersa como porcelana y unos senos que parecían pequeñas montañas a punto de erupción.

John se deleitaba con la compañía de Candy , la abrazaba y le mostraba casas que estaban a orillas del lago.

A dos horas de estar dentro del inmenso lago , se acercaban a un pequeño muelle donde anclarían el velero.

Era un bello lugar privado, desde el velero se podía observar los animales que corrían entre el bosque.

_ Esto es increíblemente bello , los animales corren con libertad, sin temor a nada ni nadie.

¿De quien es este lugar? parece privado.

_ Es nuestro- dijo John con una carita de orgullo.

Y puede ser tuyo también.

_ ¿John, volviste nuevamente a la conquista ? Mi pequeño Casanova.

_No Anny, yo sé que soy un niño para ti.

Pero mi tío no lo es.

Candy enrojeció al escuchar las palabras de John, se había sentido avergonzada y se preguntaba porque, ¿acaso sus sentimientos habían cambiado y veía de la manera que John deseaba viera a su tío?

_Pero que me pasa, porque me he puesto nerviosa-se preguntaba Candy.

Albert ancló el velero, bajo a John primero, lo colocó en una parte alejado del muelle y regresó para ayudar a Candy a bajar.

_ Nos quedaremos en esta parte del lago, aquí nadie nos molestará, podrás sentirte tranquila, segura.- dijo Albert mientras sostenía la mano de Candy.

acaso sabe algo se preguntó así misma.

_ esto es una belleza Albert , los venados se acercan a beber agua del lago sin temor.

_ aquí son libres, son mis tierras yo les protejo, nadie se atrevería a tocarlos- decía Albert mientras en el fondo de su corazón desea que la bella rubia comprendiera el mensaje.

Quería hacerle ver que junto a él estaría segura que nadie le haría daño.

Mientras John bañaba cerca de Albert.

Albert tomó un poco de agua y se la lanzó a Candy, haciendo que esta diera un salto de la silla, pues no esperaba que Albert se comportara como un chiquillo juguetón.

_ Albert, me las pagarás_ decía Candy mientas se quitaba su short y quedaba solo en su traje de baño.

Albert se quedó idiotizado observando la belleza de Candy, mientas John se acercaba a ellos y jugar.

John después de tanto estar metido en el agua decidió entrar al velero y quedarse dormido en uno de los camarotes de la bella embarcación.

-¿Anny deseas regresar?- preguntó Albert , deseando que Candy respondiera que no.

-No, todavía no, este paisaje es espectacular.

Es hermoso, jamás imaginé que existieran lugares como este.

\- aún no has visto nada todavía.

\- ¿Acaso hay algo más hermoso que esto ?

\- Si, más adentro del bosque. Prometo traerte otro día, no quiero dejar solo a John.

\- Por supuesto, comprendo, no podemos dejar solo a mi pequeño Casanova.

Candy observaba el hermoso velero, elaborado con madera mahogany, delicado y con un acabado fino.

El velero tiene el nombre de Rosemary.

-"¿Le llamaste Rosemary en honor a tu hermana, la madre de John?

-Si, Rosemary fue como mi madre.

_ ¿como murió? si te es posible hablar de lo que sucedió.

_ fue una tarde del mes de junio, John estaba junto a su madre en el jardín de las rosas de nuestra casa aquí en Lakewood.

Al otro lado de esa pequeña isla está la Villa más grande de todo Lakewood.

Ella lo abrazaba y conversaba con él . Yo me sorprendí al verlo tan atentó a la conversación de su madre, Me acerqué escuché que le hablaba sobre las rosas.

El preguntaba porque las rosas estaban perdiendo los pétalos y ella le respondió que era parte de la vida.

Que cuando las rosas renacieran que pensará en ella.

De pronto cayó sobre la rosaleda... lo demás ya lo sabes.

_ ¿cual era su enfermedad?

-no lo sabemos , no nos dimos cuenta que estuviera enferma, o quizás nunca nos lo quiso decir.

un silencio profundo se mantuvo entre ellos cuando el pequeño John había despertado, en llanto llamaba a su madre.

_ Mamá, Mamá... no te vallas no me dejes- decía el pequeño mientras salió del velero.

Candy corrió a abrazarlo y sostenerlo, el pequeño parecía que veía a su madre, con la mano extendida hacia el horizonte pedía que regresara con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert le desgarraba ver a su pequeño sobrino llorar de esa manera. no era la primera vez que John veía a su madre.

Candy lo abrazó y acariciaba su cabellito rubio color oro.

Continuará.

Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Candy ha bajado escudo de protección que se había creado ella misma para protegerse, de alguna manera Albert le brindaba confianza, seguridad.


	9. Chapter 10

Para Albert era difícil ver a su sobrino sufrir por su madre.

Candy quería hacer más por el pequeño, no sabía cómo ayudarle.

Albert desancló el velero y se dirigió a la casa del faro.

Llegando a la tienda, para su sorpresa la tía Elroy los estaba esperando.

_ ¡Tía Elroy que grata sorpresa! No esperamos verte aquí, pensábamos ir mañana a la villa.

_ hola William, vine porque no he recibido noticias de ustedes.

¿Y John?

_ En el faro, con Anny.

_ ¿Anny?

_ es una joven amiga de John.

_ ¿y desde cuando le permites a John estar a solas con niñas?

_ Tía por favor, Anny no es una niña, es una mujer... adulta.

Se conocieron aquí, en la tienda.

tienen una linda amistad, John está encantado con ella.

La tía se acomodó más en el sofá escuchando a su sobrino, le sorprendió lo maravillado y forma que se refería a la misteriosa chica.

_ ya quiero conocer a esta chica, hablas de una manera tan especial sobre ella que puedo verlo en tu rostro.

_ Tía no te voy a negar, me gusta y mucho, es una mujer especial, tierna, dulce.

Lo más importante John la quiere.

_ sabes sobrino aun no la conozco y ya apruebo esa relación.

¿Y de dónde es?... ¿De qué familia proviene?

_ese es el misterio tía, de pronto llego aquí a Lakewood, es una chica humilde pero con un tierno corazón.

Le he pedido a George que investigue sobre ella.

Creo que está en peligro, huye de algo o alguien.

_ ¿Y qué te ha investigado?

_Nada todavía, ojala y pronto pueda saber algo más de ella. Aunque prefiero que ella me lo diga.

No dice nada de su vida personal , y eso me preocupa porque no sé cómo romper esa barrera, escudo de protección que se ha creado.

La tía sabe que Albert está muy interesado en Candy.

Todo lo que su sobrino le ha dicho de ella la tiene preocupada pero a la vez aliviada, por fin alguien ha llegado a la vida de Albert y John.

Candy y John han decidido bajar del faro e ir a la casa.

Después de una conversación entre ellos dos, Candy ha logrado que el pequeño se tranquilice.

_ Tía Elroy tía Elroy – decía el pequeño mientras corría a sus brazos.

_ Mi pequeño rubiecito, estas cada día más grande y mira ese rostro ¡has tomado mucho sol!

_ Tía, ella es Anny mi amiga.

La tía se levantó del sofá y saludó a Candy con un abrazo.

_ he escuchado muchas cosas de ti, cosas buenas.

Me alegra que hayas llegado a la vida de estos solitarios muchachos.

_ Tía por favor- decía Albert mientras su rostro enrojecía de la vergüenza.

¿Pasamos al comedor a cenar?

¿Anny, te quedaras a cenar con nosotros? Pregunto Albert.

_ Sí.

Me acompañarás más tarde a mi casa, no quiero caminar sola en medio del bosque.

A responder iba Albert cuando la tía Elroy respondió por él.

_ por supuesto que te acompañara, ¿no es así sobrino?

_ Si tía, la llevare hasta su casa y me asegurare que llegue sana y salva.

El bosque es muy peligroso, los lobos se sueltan y buscan su presa, más aun si esa presa es una dulce venada- dijo Albert con una bella sonrisa.

Candy comprendió el mensaje igual que la tía Elroy, el único que se preocupó fue el pequeño John.

Los cuatro terminaron la deliciosa cena que la tía había preparado.

La tía Elroy invitó a Candy a la villa Lakewood.

_ Anny, porque no vienes a pasar unos días a Lakewood... y así Albert te puede mostrar la cabaña que está a orillas del lago.

_ Tía ya le invité , pero nos iremos en el velero para llegar del otro lado de la cabaña.

_ ¿y cuándo será eso? Yo puedo quedarme con John para que ustedes pasen un tiempo más a solas.

La tía no pudo ser más obvia, estaba aprobando una relación que comenzaba a darse, excepto que Candy no se sentía libre, la culpabilidad y el miedo la estaban agobiando.

_ Albert podrías llevarme, se hace tarde y prometí a Mary acompañarla a desayunar.

_ ¿trabajaras mañana? Quiero mostrarte la cabaña y llevarte al lugar donde te dije te encantaría.

_ descanso mañana, es Lunes y el restaurante se pone despacio.

_ Tia Elroy, llevaré a Anny hasta su casa.

Por favor acuesta a John.

_ Anny espera- dijo John mientras la abrazaba y daba un beso.

Camino a la casita, Candy estaba nerviosa, Albert aún más.

_ Anny, sabes que cuantas conmigo para lo que necesitas, ¿lo sabes cierto?

Algunas veces eres dulce y frágil y otras veces te comportas fuerte y te escondes en tu pequeño escudo de protección...

Un silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos cuando Candy se llenó de valor y dijo:

_ Albert, sé que te oculto cosas, las razones que estoy en Lakewood, pero no estoy preparada para hablar en este momento, solo te diré que no he hecho nada malo como para huir de las autoridades.

_¿entonces de alguien?

Anny puedes confiar en mí.

¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

_ Oh Albert-

Decía Candy mientras lloraba,.

Albert estaciono su auto para consolar a la hermosa rubia.

Una sensación de coraje y compasión se apodero de él , las palabras de Candy había confirmado lo que él ya sospechaba.

Candy huía de alguien quien le había hecho mucho daño.

Su reacción fue diferente al confesarle a Albert que la llevó a Lakewood.

Sin rumbo ni dirección, un ángel la encontró en el tren donde viajaba sin saber dónde ir.

_ fue Lauren quien me encontró en el tren, venia del funeral de su hija Sharon, cuando la escuché llorar, creo que al verme con el rostro lastimado se compadeció de mí.

Encontré personas que me ayudaron, la persona de la que me escondo está protegido por la policía de New York, ni siquiera pude hacer una denuncia, no era la primera vez que me golpeaba ya lo había hecho anteriormente, y como una estúpida me aferre a creer que cambiaria, prometió no volver a hacerlo... pero fueron falsas promesas.

_ ¿Quién es, como se atrevió a lastimarte ?

Cuando John te preguntó si eras casada o tenías novio, respondiste que no.

¿Quién es él?

_ es un famoso actor de Broadway, y no. No estoy casada con él.

Éramos novios solamente, después de lo sucedido todo se acabó.

No regresaré más, pero tengo miedo que me encuentre, no tengo padres, crecí en un orfanato. soy enfermera graduada.

_ por eso atendiste a John con tanto profesionalismo.

No puedes seguir huyendo Anny.

_ Albert, mi nombre es Candy White, Anny es el nombre de mi hermana adoptiva, lo usé para mantenerme mas oculta y no se mencionará el nombre de Candy en Lakewood.

_ ¿Candy? Es un hermoso nombre.

Oh Candy , no sabes el peso que quitas de mis hombros.

no debes huir más yo te protegeré, me gustas y mucho.

John esta maravillado contigo, se ilusiona al pensar que serás su madre algún día.

_ Albert, ¿confías en mí? ... ¿crees en todo lo que te he dicho?

No te mentiría, estoy diciendo la verdad, y no sabes cómo me siento de aliviada al decirte todo esto.

Albert tomo las pequeñas y suaves manos de Candy, las beso una a una y respondió.

_ creo todo lo que me has dicho desde ahora cuantas con mi amor y mi protección, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño nunca más.

Los rubios se acercaron , fijaron sus miradas, poco a poco se acercaban hasta tener su respiración tan cerca.

Albert con ternura acerco sus labios a los de Candy, le dió un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato.

Albert, la besaba con un poco más de desespero, Candy reaccionaba igual

_ Humm- Albert dejó salir un gemido cuando Candy se soltó de él.

_ ¿qué sucede?... ¿te lastimé?

_ no, no es eso. Yo nunca he estado con alguien íntimamente.

_ ¿quieres decir que eres virgen?

_Si- respondió Candy acercándose a él y besándolo nuevamente.

_ Pero quiero ser tuya, quiero que me muestres que existe el amor que puedo ser amada sin ser maltratada.

_ Candy- humm quiero hacerte mía, hacerte el amor, pero.

_ Pero... ¿qué pasa?

_¿Confías en mí?

_ Ciegamente- respondió Candy.

_ entonces esperaremos un poco más, estoy loco por hacerte mia.

Pero no quiero que tu primera vez sea en los asientos de un auto.

Continuara.

Candy ha revelado toda la verdad a Albert, quien es, porque está en Lakewood.

Candy quiere entregarse a Albert, quiere sentirse amada y hacer el amor.

Albert como todo un caballero, dando honor al personaje que la escritora Keiko nagita nos mostró durante todas las ediciones de Candy Candy.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bendiciones.

XO!

gracias a las chicas que están leyendo nuevamente esta historia. anteriormente escribí porque razón cambie el personaje antagónico.

a los Guess muchas gracias por comentar.

Rosario

Maribel

enamorada

chidamami

Yulisa/ Anny

Angelica

Alesita

Cleo

el broche

Lovly Ardley- esta novela esta basada en cc, casos de vida real. al principio de esta historia el año pasado me hicieron la misma pregunta. pero te darás cuenta mas adelante que no esta basada en ninguna película. Cuando lo son lo digo al principio de la historia. En Wattpad esta mas avanzada, ahi fue mss fácil para mi hacer los cambios.

que tengan hermoso dia.


	10. Chapter 11

Candy con una dulce sonrisa agradeció a Albert por respetarle y el caballeroso detalle de esperar para que su primera vez sea placentera y no en los asientos de un auto.

Al llegar a la casita, las luces del auto alumbraban a una rubia que se encontraba sentada a oscuras en las escaleras frente a la puerta de la casa de Candy.

-Anny, digo Candy, tomará un tiempo para que me acostumbre a llamarte por tu nombre.

Parece que hay alguien esperándote, ¿la conoces?- preguntó Albert con tono de preocupación.

-Parece que es Mary, mi vecina.

-¿Mary? A estas horas, déjame asegurarme que este sola.

-Albert no te preocupes, no me pasará nada malo.

-Candy te he prometido protegerte, por favor déjame asegurarme que está sola.

Candy confirmó con la cabeza, estaba feliz saber que Albert la protege, un alivio grande y una paz invade su alma.

-Buenas noches señora- dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a la mujer que siempre usaba sombrero.

-Buenas noches Joven, ¿es Candy quien esta con usted?

\- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo sabe que se llama Candy, y porque esta tan preocupada por ella?- imaginó lo peor.

seguramente esta mujer trabaja para ese actor del que Candy se esconde- pensó Albert.

\- ¿es usted el Joven William Ardlay?

-Señora no me ha respondido la pregunta.

Al ver la tensión que se formaba entre Albert y Mary, Candy salió del auto.

-Anny quédate ahí por favor cierra las puertas- grito Albert.

Candy asustada observaba para todos lados.

se imaginaba a los secuaces del actor rodeando la casa.

-Si soy William Ardlay, y de una vez le advierto que no permitiré que nadie lastime a Anny.

Así que ahora dígame, ¿cómo sabe que se llama Candy?

-en este momento no puedo decir mucho, no estoy preparada, pero al ver que era demasiado tarde me preocupé mucho por ella.

-¿usted trabaja para el tipo que la lastimó ?

-No joven, y me alegra saber que mi hija no está sola.

\- ¿su hija?

-Joven por favor no le diga nada todavía, no sé cómo va a reaccionar, le prometo que lo buscaré después para explicarle todo, efectivamente Candy es la hija que abandoné cuando era una bebe en las afueras de un orfanato.

-Todo esto es sorprendente, ¿usted es la madre de Candy?

Candy al no ver a nadie alrededor de ellos salió del auto para preguntar qué es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hola Anny, solo le estaba comentando al joven Ardlay que estaba preocupada por ti al ver la casa sola.

Pero veo que estas bien, me retiro a descansar.

-Mary espera, ¿te sientes bien?

Te veo diferente, agotada.

-estoy bien Anny.

¿iremos a desayunar mañana como acordamos?

Me gustaría que el joven Ardlay esté presente si es posible.

-Albert podrías acompañarnos y de ahí nos iremos a donde me invitaste- dijo Candy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Con gusto las acompañaré .

Ahora si me permite acompañarla hasta su casa señora, ¿Mary?

-Mary Montgomery, es mi apellido.

-Montgomery, que bonito apellido Mary, dijo Candy .

-Gracias Anny, entonces hasta mañana mi niña.

joven Ardlay vivo a unos 10 minutos de aquí, pero si desea acompañarme se lo agradezco.

Lo espero afuera.

hasta mañana Anny.

Candy se quedó preocupada por su amiga Mary, sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, siempre lucia cansada y con gorro o sombrero en la cabeza, de lo que si estaba segura, era que Mary no era una mujer común, es fina ,con clase.

\- Candy pasaré después que acompañe a Mary a su casa, quiero estar seguro que llegará a salvo, el bosque es muy oscuro para dejarla regresar sola.

\- no te preocupes Albert, me gustaría ir contigo pero quiero darme un baño, esperaré por ti cuando vallas de regreso a tu casa, ¿regresarás?.

\- Si , lo haré - dijo Albert dándole un beso en su frente.

Camino a la casa de Mary, un auto los seguía despacio.

\- Quienes son las personas que vienen tras nosotros.

\- no se preocupe Joven, es mi guardaespaldas y mi médico.

Albert se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras, Mary debía ser una mujer importante, el apellido Montgomery resonaba su mente.

\- es usted una mujer muy importante para tener guardaespaldas, y ¿porque razón su médico está con el?

\- de eso precisamente quería hablarle mañana, pero ya que se da la oportunidad hablaremos.

Soy una mujer quien ha trabajado toda su vida, desde que me arrebataron a mi hija de mis brazos con una mentira, me aferré a hacer mucho dinero para no permitirle a nadie que me volviera hacer daño.

cuando por fin después de casi Diecinueve años la vida me cobra por algo que no fui consiente ni culpable.

Candy tiene razón, siempre uso gorro o sombrero- la mujer con lágrimas en su rostro confesó a Albert que iba a morir y lo sucedido al nacimiento de Candy.

-Mi padre me arrebató a mi hija, me engañó, me dijo que había muerto al nacer. Solo por haberme enamorado joven, de un chico pobre que trabajaba para la hacienda.

Hace un año cuando mi padre murió y se descubrió mi enfermedad, él se compadeció de mi sufrimiento de todos estos años por mi hija, y me dijo antes de morir que no había muerto, que buscara de mi nana y le preguntara donde dejo a mi hija.

\- Pero usted me dijo que la había abandonado.

-si, por no manchar la memoria de mi padre, pero ya que más da.

El nos hizo mucho daño y cuando por fin supe el nombre y lugar del orfanato, me dijo la verdadera Anny que Candy había huido de New York debido a los maltratos de ese infeliz que le ha hecho mucho daño a mi niña.

No se como decirle la verdad, aún sigo pensando si se lo digo personalmente o solo se lo dejo saber en mi testamento.

\- creo que ella merece saber que no está sola, que tiene una madre que la ha buscado y que la ama, debe sentirse amada y que fue concebida por amor. No puedo imaginar lo que piensa o siente al saberse abandonada.

\- eso me preguntó todos los días desde que me di cuenta que vive, mi niña ha sufrido injustamente- Mary lloraba inconsolable, las palabras de Albert abrieron más su herida, pero sabía que él tiene razón.

\- perdóneme no fue mi intención hacerle más grande su pena. Pero piénselo y dele la oportunidad a su hija de compartir el poco de tiempo que les queda juntas.

Albert, abrió la puerta del auto y acompañó a Mary hasta la puerta de su pequeña casa, cuando unos hombres se acercaron para tomarle la temperatura.

-Señora, la temperatura ha bajado, pero no debe exponerse más.

\- ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Albert.

\- No joven , los días de la señora están contados.

-No se preocupe Joven, si algo me sucede sin que yo pueda hablar con mi hija, le pido que usted lo haga, además he dejado unos documentos con mi guardaespaldas,

Morgan, acérquese por favor- le pidió al guardaespaldas que se acercara.

Èl es el joven Ardlay, a él le puede entregar el portafolio que le he encargado mucho.

\- Señora Montgomery no es necesario, usted podrá dárselo usted misma.

\- joven, confió en usted, se que la ama lo puedo ver en su rostro, la mira de la misma forma que su padre me veía a mi. Él la amaba le hablaba desde que estaba en mi vientre.

\- y ¿él donde está ?

\- éramos muy jóvenes yo tenía 15 años y él 16 mi amado Jonathan, se enlistó al ejército cuando recibió la noticia de que el bebé estaba muerto, mi padre los corrió a él y a su familia de mis tierras.

\- Señora debe entrar no se agote más- dijo el doctor.

-Albert prométame que cuidará de ella y que recibirá el portafolio,solo así me quedaré tranquila.

\- está bien se lo prometo, ahora descanse le veremos mañana.

Albert salió de la casa de Mary sin poder creer todo lo que los padres de Candy habían sufrido creyéndola muerta.

Subió a su auto y decidió hablar con Candy, pero al llegar a la casa de ella una sorpresa lo esperaba.

\- Creí que no regresarías- dijo Candy mientras abría la puerta.

\- oh que grata sorpresa ¿y esto?

\- solo son frutas y una botella de vino sencillo, quizás no como el que estás acostumbrado a beber.

\- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, soy sencillo no siempre estoy rodeado de comodidades.

Candy pasó a la pequeña cocina y sacó una deliciosa tarta de frutas.

\- ¡Humm! Que delicioso se ve esto.

Se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la tarta, Albert sacó el corcho de la botella de vino y Candy propuso un brindis.

\- ¡Brindo por esta nueva etapa en mi vida, por la verdad!

\- Candy, hablando de verdad, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Ahora no - dijo Candy mientas se acercaba a Albert y quitaba su copa vacía de su mano.

Quiero que retomemos lo que dejamos pendiente en el auto.

Albert abrió sus ojos y la observó de pie a cabeza, cuando Candy decía aquellas palabras su vestido caía por el piso de manera dejando su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto para que Albert la hiciera suya.

Albert al verla sin ropa con sus curvas bien formadas , sus senos firmes y pezones excitados, se acercó y los tocó suavemente, sabía que Candy no tenía experiencia, era virgen por lo que el tenía que llevar el control, ella al desnudarse se lo estaba indicando.

-Candy, eres hermosa así te imaginé hoy en el velero, eres extremadamente bella.

\- has me tuya, quiero que me enseñes a amar y ser amada- dijo Candy mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Albert se quitó su camisa.

Candy es chaparrita por lo que le costaba trabajo alcanzarlo para besarle, él se agachó y poco a poco la bajo y colocó en el piso de madera, colocó su camisa debajo de la espalda de Candy y comenzó a besarle su cuello.

\- déjate llevar, no tienes que hacer nada, solo quiero que lo disfrutes y no pienses en nada solo en sentir y vivir este momento.

Candy confirmó con la cabeza.

Albert continuó besando su cuello, bajo poco a poco y tomaba uno a uno sus senos, pasando la lengua a sus pezones y dándole pequeños mordiscos que la hacían gemir, bajo poco a poco besando su vientre hasta llegar a su parte íntima.

\- umm- ahhh ... hueles delicioso- decía Albert mientras abría sus labios genitales con su lengua.

Candy comenzó a gemir aún más y a la misma vez su respiración era más intensa.

\- No temas, solo te tocaré poco a poco si duele solo dímelo por favor.

\- no pares, en este momento estoy sintiendo puro placer- decía Candy mientras se retorcía esperando experimentar una sensación placentera.

Albert continuó besando la parte íntima de Candy hasta llegar a su clítoris, jugaba con el con su lengua, lo succionaba y soltaba, Candy estaba más que humectada.

\- umm, Aaaah, por favor no te detengas, decía Candy cuando él se detenía y subía a besarla.

Luego bajaba nuevamente cuando puso su dedo índice en la boca de Candy.

\- moja mi dedo preciosa.

Candy hizo lo que Albert le pedía, poco a poco sin dejar de chupar sus labios inferiores, le colocó su dedo y lo introdujo poco a poco, Cuando un fuerte gemido de dolor y satisfacción salió de la boca de Candy, Albert hizo lo mismo sabía que su dedo había cruzado esa tela de virginidad de Candy donde la había hecho completamente suya.

Albert tomó su camisa y limpió un poco la vagina de Candy para quitar el poquito de Sangre.

\- estas bien preciosa- preguntaba Albert con una mirada lujuriosa.

Candy afirmó, Albert quitó su pantalón dejando al descubierto su dotado miembro, Candy abrió sus ojos como plato al tener frente a ella aquel hueso enorme.

\- no te preocupes lo haré con cuidado, ¿todavía quieres continuar? -Preguntó Albert como todo un caballero.

Candy afirmó... haciendo que Albert tomara su miembro y lo introdujera poco a poco en su húmeda vagina.

\- umm, Aaaah Candy, que deliciosa sensación te acoplas a mi.

-oh Albert que maravillosa, que felicidad el entregarme a ti y disfrutar de esto tan placentero.

Al sentir todo su miembro dentro de la vagina de Candy, los dos comenzaron a danzar, sus cuerpos respondían al va y ven de cada uno, hasta llegar al climax.

Continuará ...

Finalmente Candy está experimentando lo que es el verdadero amor por partida doble.

Gracias por leer nos leemos en el próximo capituló .

Bendiciones.

XO!

LovlyArdley - No. Mary es la madre de Candy.

a ti y a las que continuan escribiendo que esto es una adaptación, las invito a leerla en Wattpad, ahi tengo 21 capítulos. esta historia no es nueva. ya explique anteriormente.

buenas noches. :)


	11. Chapter 12

Albert y Candy amanecieron juntos, después de la entrega total entre ellos

El amor crecía más y más.

-Buenos días mi bella princesa, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

-Buen día buenmozo, que hermosos ojos tienes al despertar, son un azul claro.

Dormí como hace meses no lo hacía, y el verte así tan cerca de mí con esa tierna y bella mirada que siento perderme en ella.

-Candy, te amo... no te dejaré sola te cuidaré sobre mi propia vida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de amor, Candy se aferraba a los brazos del hombre a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras tanto en New York.

Frank estaba desbastado por no tener noticias de Candy, su madre había terminado su relación con el gobernador del estado por lo que ya no tenía quien le ayudará.

Cada día se hundía más en el alcohol desesperado por saber que había pasado con ella.

-¿Candy dónde estás? Me arrepiento del daño que he hecho, si tan solo pudiera retroceder esa noche y comenzar de nuevo, te cuidaría, te agradecería por tus cuidados y detalles al recibirme con una sorpresa, fui un estúpido te creía en mis manos, me sentía invencible que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos- decía Frank con lágrimas en sus ojos, él amaba a Candy a su manera pero creyó que era amor.

-Espero algún día volver a verte y pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice, te deseo lo mejor, te mereces un hombre que te amé y respete sin condiciones, sin problemas.

Al momento que Frank se decía esas palabras así mismo, Susana lo escuchó.

Se llenó de ira, de celos.

-Todavía sigue pensando en ella después de todos estos meses...ha quedado sin empleo, su carrera destrozada y sigue pensando en ella.

La culpabilidad de haber tenido en sus manos la felicidad con una mujer que solo le dio amor, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Lakewood.

Eran las 10: 00 am.

Candy y Albert seguían amándose, hasta que tocaron su puerta.

Albert se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrirla.

-señor William, la señora Elroy está preocupada por usted.

Solamente me ha enviado para saber si todo está bien con ustedes.

-George que pena, debí por lo menos regresar y avisar, aunque no soy un adolescente.

Lo olvide de la emoción... John probablemente esperaba por mí.

-el niño John está en el auto esperando por usted Joven.

Al escuchar que John estaba en el auto, Candy se levantó, colocó su vestido y se dirigió hacia él.

-John mi tesoro, ven aquí conmigo pequeño.

John emocionado salió del auto y abrazo a Candy.

-Anny, ¿ahora serás mi mamá ? Preguntó John con una sonrisa.

Candy con un poco de vergüenza por George, sus mejillas se tornaron color escarlata.

Albert sonrió y cargó a su sobrino, pidiéndole que tuviera un poco más de paciencia.

-¿señor William podemos hablar un momento en privado? Preguntó George.

Candy tomo al pequeño John de la mano y caminaron un poco alejados de Albert y George para darles un poco de privacidad.

\- Joven ya tengo el resultado de la investigación de la señorita Anny.

-creo saberlo todo George, su nombre es Candice no Anny.

También conocí a su madre, es la amiga la que hemos visto algunas veces que la acompaña.

_¿su Madre?

me tomé el atrevimiento de leer las primeras hojas de la investigación.

Efectivamente la señorita se crió en un orfanato, el hogar de Pony, lugar que ahora está a cargo de la verdadera Anny.

El hogar tiene mucha necesidad es pequeño. Los niños duermen en literas de maderas.

Algunas veces no tienen como pagar los gastos médicos

\- Haremos algo con esa situación para ayudar.

¿y que del actor?

-No la está pasando nada bien, tiene una relación con su ex compañera de teatro, desde que era novio de la señorita Candy.

El joven es Ingles, fue concebido en un romance con la actriz Eleonor Monrroy .

-Al parecer ha tenido una infancia complicada, aunque eso no justifica golpear a una mujer.

Candy me ha dicho que no podría ir a las autoridades a denunciarlo porque está protegido por el gobernador de New york.

Quiero hablar con Franklin sobre este atropello y abuso de poder.

-¿con el Señor Roosvelt? No lo creo necesario, alguien más se ha encargado de poner en su lugar al gobernador de New York.

-Seguramente la madre de Candy.

\- ¿Su madre?

-Si George, la madre de Candy es una mujer muy importante con mucho dinero.

Desafortunadamente está enferma, No sabe cuánto le queda de vida.

Candy y John se acercaron a ellos.

-Albert se nos hace un poco tarde para ir con Mary, me tomaré un baño y me arreglaré.

-Si mi hermosa, iré contigo.

-puedo ir con ustedes dijo el pequeño John

-John esta vez no podrás acompañarnos, iremos a platicar cosas de adultos .- dijo Albert mientras daba un beso a su sobrino.

John te preguntaré algo, de hombre a hombre.

¿Quieres que Anny sea tu mamá ?

-SI- respondió el pequeño con alegría.

-entonces necesito un tiempo con ella a solas.

Pero te prometo que compartiremos tiempo juntos el día de mañana.

John comprendió las palabras dé su tío, por lo que regreso al auto feliz con la idea que Candy muy pronto seria su madre.

Albert dio instrucciones a George y pidió de favor que tuviera listo el velero para su viaje con Candy a la cabaña de su propiedad en Lakewood.

Albert regresó a casa del faro para vestir adecuadamente, ya se había hecho tarde por lo que ya no seria desayuno con la madre de Candy mas bien seria almuerzo.

al regresar a la casita del bosque, Candy lo esperaba con un bonito vestido color azul claro con rayas azules.

Albert había cortado unas rosas del jardín de John para llevárselas a Candy.

Al llegar a la casa del bosque admiraba a su hermosa chica, envelado con su belleza le dió las rosas frescas que hizo que Candy derramara unas pocas lágrimas.

Albert no hizo preguntas, solo le aseguró que desde ese día tendría una rosa cada mañana junto a ella.

Al llegar a casa de Mary, el guardaespaldas los esperaba a las afueras de la pequeña cabaña.

-Buenas tardes señorita Anny, señor Ardlay, la señora los espera.

Al cruzar la pequeña casa, entre los árboles se observa un portal con una enorme arboleda.

-Por favor pasen por aquí - decía el hombre mientras los conducía a una enorme mansión.

\- ¿Tu sabias de esta enorme casa?- preguntó Candy.

-No. Anoche estaba oscuro no había luna, por lo que no puede observar este lugar detrás de la cabaña.

Pero yo conozco todo Lakewood, esta propiedad estaba en venta hace unos días.

El dueño me dijo que tenía otra oferta cuando estaba por comprar la casa del faro.

_ ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo una hermosa Dama.

Continuará.  
Lita. aqui te dejo el enlace de Wattpad.

my. /SQjD4Fwpg1


	12. Chapter 13

Perdida en tu mirada.

Una hermosa mujer les daba la bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, la señora Montgomery los espera en la sala.

Candy sabía que su amiga Mary era una mujer importante, pero jamás pensó que fuera una mujer millonaria.

Al llegar a la enorme sala, Mary los esperaba sentada en un hermoso sofá color hueso de piel.

—Buenas tardes William, Annie. Bienvenidos.

Al ver a Mary, Candy se preocupo mucho por ella, Mary no lucia bien, se mantenía sentada con un tanque de oxígeno a su lado.

—Mary-dijo Candy abrazándole y saludándola de beso, como te sientes, ¿estas enferma Mary? Por eso te ocultabas bajo sombrero y gorro.

La mujer se alegró pero a la vez se entristeció por su hija.

—Hola Annie, que alegría verlos.

Sara por favor tráiganos algo de beber. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar Candy?

— ¿Candy? ¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es Candy? Creí que solo Albert lo sabía - dijo Candy un poco asustada, lo primero que pensó fue que Mary era un informante de Frank.

—Tranquila amor, no es lo que estás pensando- dijo Albert.

Mary creo que es hora que las deje solas, es momento de hablar con la verdad.

— ¿De qué verdad hablas?

Un silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos en la sala, cuando la madre de Candy dijo-

—Joven Ardlay por favor quédese, me sentiré con más valor.

Albert regresando a sentarse aceptó la petición de Mary, Candy estaba atónita no sabía que era lo que sucedía, de lo que estaba segura era que su novio si lo sabía.

—Candy, cuando yo tenía 15 años, me enamoré como nunca del único hombre que he amado en mi vida, Jonathan era un joven de 16 años, trabajaba para la hacienda de mi padre. Era humilde pero con un gran corazón.

Candy se colocó en el sofá para escuchar con cautela lo que Mary le estaba diciendo, se preguntaba porque Mary quiere hablar de su juventud y aún más porque de su vida personal si siempre era discreta y cuidadosa en sus tardes de té.

Pero eso no detuvo a Candy mucho menos a interrumpir lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.

—Todo lo manteníamos en secreto, me cuidaba que mi padre no nos encontrara, por el bien de él, al ser unos niños no nos cuidamos, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y la pasión. Me entregue a él.

En ese momento Albert se puso de pie para darles privacidad.

—No es necesario que se aleje- dijo Mary- No entraré en detalle.

De esos encuentros quedé embarazada, estábamos felices esperando nuestro bebé,sabíamos que debíamos tomar desiciones e irnos lejos antes que mi padre lo descubriera.

La noche que planeamos huir, todo salió mal. La madre de Jonathan se enfermó, él no llegó a nuestro encuentro. Lo busqué sin importarme las consecuencias, arrebato que pagué muy caro.

Mi padre nos escuchó discutir, se dió cuenta de todo... me abofeteó y los corrió sin importarle el estado de la madre de Jonathan.

No permití que tocaran mi embarazo, mi padre me amenazó que lo daría en adopción.

Mary limpiaba sus lágrimas recordar esos momentos dolorosos,pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Candy continuaba escuchándola, Albert apretó su mano en señal de decirle "aquí estoy contigo"

— llegó el día cuando di a luz, las contracciones eran fuertes, no soportaba los dolores. Cuando alcancé a escuchar la voz de Jonathan, suplicando que lo dejaran pasar y estar conmigo, mi padre mandó al capataz a sacarlo de las tierras, al escuchar los gritos y discusión las contracciones se hacían más fuertes, solo escuché decir a mi nana que pujará más fuerte. Pujé y perdí en conocimiento. Al despertar ya había tenido al bebé.

Mary quería levantase pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

— Mary- dijo Candy con un tono de preocupación, déjame regular el oxigeno, yo soy enfermera, por mis malas desiciones, me encuentro en esta situación, situación que hoy agradezco a Dios y gracias a eso he conocido a un nombre maravilloso, Albert.

La pareja se miraron fijamente y sin pronunciar palabras sus miradas mostraban Amor- Mary continuo su relato.

—Al despertar me dijeron que el bebé nació muerto, la misma noticia le dieron a Jonathan, había perdido su madre, su bebé ni siquiera supimos si habíamos tenido niña o niño... un mes más tarde perdió también a su padre, eso lo hizo que se enlistará como voluntario al ejército. No fue hasta después de cinco años que recibí la triste noticia que murió en batalla en Alemania.

Las lágrimas de Candy y Mary Caían sobre sus regazos, Mary no solo había perdido a su bebé sino también al amor de su vida.

— Tu padre es cruel Mary- dijo. Candy —fue cruel dijo Mary, murió hace un año.

— Antes de morir me reveló que había tenido una niña y que no había muerto, que buscará a mi nana y le preguntará donde la había dejado.

Fue hasta hace unos meses que fui a New York para buscarla y hablar con ella... decirle toda la verdad.

— ¿New York?- preguntó Candy.

— Si, New York. Primero fui a Michigan donde mi hija fue abandonada, pero al llegar me dijeron que el lugar lo habían cerrado y que estaba a cargo de las hermanas mayores de crianza del orfanato.

Candy se puso de pie, todo estaba encajando, Mary es rubia ojos color azules como los de Annie, es la madre de Annie- pensó Candy, pero que hace aquí. ¿Acaso quiere que le ayude a contarle la verdad a Annie?

— Candy por favor siéntate- dijo Albert en tono preocupado. Mary continuó hablando.

— Al llegar al hogar de Pony, encontré a la verdadera Annie, Candice.

Se que tú nombre es Candice White y eres la hija que perdí hace más de 23 años. -Un silencio se apoderó de la sala de la Villa que llevaba por nombre el nombre de su dueña.

Candice miró a Albert con incredulidad, no podía creer que ante ella tenía a su Madre que tanto anhelaba conocer, y se preguntaba porque la habían abandonado.

Con la historia de Mary, Candy aliviada de su dolor por haber creído tantos años que no había sido una bebe deseada. Pero al mismo tiempo de saber que la mujer que le dió la vida estaba enferma.

Albert afirmó dando a entender que él ya lo sabía.

Madre e hija se abrazaron, Mary removió su oxígeno para besar a Candy, por momentos se lo quitaba y volvía a ponérselo cuando se sentía cansada.

—Madre - dijo Candy ... aquella palabra hizo que la feliz mujer llorara aún más de felicidad.

Te cuidaré mamá me quedaré aquí contigo si tú me lo permites.

Mary suspiró y desvaneció en los brazos de su hija.

— Mamá... mamá - gritaba Candy, Albert no por favor mi madre no tiene pulso.

Albert corrió de la sala hacia la cocina donde estaba el personal de servicio y el doctor.

— Doctor la señora se desmayó no responde- el doctor y la ama de llaves corrieron a la sala donde se encontraron con una escena desgarradora.

Candy tirada en el suelo con su madre en brazos llorando y diciendo -Yo también te amo madre. Albert mi madre, se ha ido.

El doctor revisó el pulso de Mary y efectivamente había fallecido.

Albert trató de levantarla pero Candy no se lo permitió y pidió un momento más con su madre. Candy estaba en shock no podía creer que la acaba de encontrar y ya la había perdido nuevamente. La ama de llaves se acercó colocando una cajita de madera color caoba.

—Esto fue importante para la señora, es su deseo que usted lo recibiera lo más rápido posible si ella partía antes de mostrarle su contenido. También hay un documento.

— Por favor, tengo a mi madre en brazos , pueden esperar a que asimile todo esto.

— Señorita, todo esto es suyo, sin la señora ya no necesitará nuestros servicios, antes de retirarme debo de cumplir el último deseo de la señora- decía la mujer limpiando su rostro.

— Por favor- dijo Albert- démosle un poco de privacidad.

—Albert, quédate conmigo , por favor...

— Debemos levantarla Candy, su cuerpo se enfriará. ¿ comprendes? Si- dijo besando el rostro de su madre.

Albert levantó a Mary y la cargó hasta donde hacía unas horas era su habitación.

El guardaespaldas entregó el portafolio a Candy, ella no sabía que hacer como manejar la situación. Le pidió a Albert que se encargara de todo que ella no podría.

— Todo está listo para la cremación de la señora- dijo el guardaespaldas con su rostro triste a punto de llorar.

— ¿Cremación?

— Si, es su deseo que sus cenizas sean llevadas y esparcidas en Alemania en los lugares donde se cree que el señor Jonathan murió en la guerra, su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado.

— Puede estar con vida, ¿no lo cree?

— No señorita, la razón que no se encontró su cuerpo fue Porque murió calcinado en un tanque de guerra.

El dolor de Candy se engrandecía aún más.

Por momentos pensaba que era mejor no saber la verdad, pero por otra parte podría cumplir el sueño de su madre.—Se hará como ella lo decidió si ustedes están de acuerdo.

— Usted es la nueva señora de la casa y estamos a sus órdenes-dijeron los tres.

Continuará.

Gracias por la espera.

Dios les bendiga XO!

hola chicas!

gracias por sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 14

Perdida en tu mirada capítulo 13

El adiós.

—Albert por favor necesito que me ayudes, mis fuerzas me han abandonado.- Candy estaba sumida en un dolor profundo, no solo porque había perdido a su Madre, sino también por haber escuchado la noticia de cómo murió su padre.

—Albert mis padres se amaron mucho, y me amaron también. Fui deseada no fui abandonada porque mis padres así lo decidieron, sino por la canallada de ese señor, de quien corre la sangre por mis venas aunque no lo quiera.

— Amor, contrólate Candy, jamás te había escuchado hablar así con ese rencor hacia alguien, no permitas que este dolor mate tu esencia y principios que te inculcaron tus madres del hogar.- la voz de Candy destilaba venganza el tono era fuerte y una mirada que hizo que todos los que estaban alrededor de ella se asustaran.

— Por favor déjenme sola un momento con mi madre... quiero hablarle aunque no me responda, sé que desde el cielo me está escuchando.- El personal se retiró, enseguida Albert se puso de pie y dio unos pocos pasos cuando Candy lo detuvo.

— Quédate conmigo amor, necesito ver esos ojos que son lo único que pueden controlar mi deseo, ese deseo de vengarme de todo aquel que me ha hecho daño, incluyendo al actor.

Albert la abrazó, le recordó quien era, no debía dejarse llevar por el dolor de perder a su madre y mucho menos buscar venganza. — Honra la memoria de tu madre Candy, no te dejes vencer, yo estoy enamorado de ti y fue tu sencillez, ternura y amor por John que me hizo caer rendido a tus pies.

— Oh por Dios, John estaba esperando que llegáramos para irnos al otro lado del lago.

— Él comprenderá, ahora habrá que hacer todo para la cremación. Decía Albert abrazándole.

— Mamá aunque pocos días compartí contigo, sé que eras una mujer de gran corazón, seguiré tus pasos, tomaré responsabilidad de tus negocios y todo lo que tú no terminaste. Te llevaré junto a Padre, y esparciré tus cenizas así como lo deseaste.

Al escuchar Albert a Candy hablar con más cordura, le dio un beso en la frente, beso que ella correspondió con una dulce y leve sonrisa. — Esto es lo que necesito ver esos bellos ojos azules, y esa mirada donde siempre me pierdo en ella y vuelvo a encontrar mi camino.

Candy acercó la cajita de un fino acabado de caoba y la abrió. Frente a ella estaba una fotografía blanco y negro de un joven guapo, alto y de vestimenta humilde, en la parte de atrás una dedicatoria para Mary.

Para ti con todo mi amor, quiero me recuerdes siempre. No tengo oro ni plata.

Pero si un corazón que te pertenece, que es solo para ti, en esta fotografía no se puede ver el color de mis ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto amas y conquistaron tu corazón.

Tuyo, Jonathan.

— Mira Amor, es mi padre...que hermosas palabras le escribió, tenía los ojos verdes como los míos.

Padre por lo menos he podido conocer tu rostro. - Candy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Albert se preocupó tenía miedo que ella se enfermara y que entrara en un ataque de nervios.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba el guardaespaldas de Mary. — Por favor, necesito que llame al médico, Candy necesitará un sedante, temo que entre en un ataque de nervios.

— Señor Ardlay, los de la funeraria ya están en camino por el cuerpo de la señora- decía el hombre con una lágrima en su rostro, él se había enamorado de su jefa en secreto, amor que nunca fue capaz de declarar por su estatus social y porque Mary jamás volvió a abrir su corazón al amor, se mantuvo sola todos los años que le quedaron de vida.

— Con mucha más razón lo necesita, no quiere alejarse de ella y temo que no permitirá se lleven el cuerpo.-El guardaespaldas se dirigió a la sala y regresó con el doctor a la habitación.

— Señorita Candy, debemos darle una pequeña dosis de un sedante, la funeraria viene por el cuerpo de la señora y, el señor Ardlay tiene razón, usted podría caer en un shock de pánico, han sido demasiadas emociones juntas que ha recibido por hoy.

— Albert, quiero estar consciente cuando se lleven el cuerpo de mi madre, quiero ser yo quien escoja la vasija donde pondrán sus cenizas.

Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el deseo de mi madre... con todo esto de la cremación, la biblia nos dice que del polvo somos y en eso nos convertiremos.

— Mi amor, la cremación es un tema delicado, pero ese fue la voluntad de tu madre y debemos respetarla.

Candy con dolor aceptó que le dieran un calmante, como enfermera sabía que tomaría, solo algo suave que le ayudará a controlarse.

Pasada una hora. Una van blanca se acercó al portal. El guardia de entrada pidió el permiso para dejar pasar a los de la funeraria.

— Ya están aquí, señorita. - Candy se acostó junto a su madre.

Albert no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Él sabía lo que era perder al ser que más amas.

— Vamos mi amor, necesitarás cambiarte de ropa, cuando nos acerquemos a la casa del faro, le pediré a la tía Elroy que busque algo para ti más adecuado para el sepelio.

— Si me permite señorita Montgomery- dijo Sara- la señora tiene un closet lleno de hermosos vestidos, usted y ella son idénticas en altura y belleza, su única diferencia entre usted y la señora son sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— Señora Sara— solo Sara señorita, usted es la patrona. — Sara por favor acostúmbrese a llamarme solo Candy, yo no usaré el apellido de ese señor que tanto daño hizo a mis padres. - Como usted diga Candy.- dijo Sara mostrando una sonrisa de aprobación, ella misma al escuchar toda la historia de su amada jefa, su amiga, sentía repugnancia por el padre de Mary.

— Sara, alguna vez mi madre mencionó el apellido de mi padre. — si Candy, el nombre completo de su padre era Charles Jonathan Dustin.

— ¡Dustin! ese será mi apellido, Dustin, Candy Dustin White, hasta el día que me casé.

Albert tomó la mano de Candy y le beso, no era el momento para hablar del futuro, pero estaba seguro de su amor por ella y que no se alejaría si ella así lo deseaba

—Señorita, es hora... ya llevarán el cuerpo de la señora.- decía el doctor mientras una dama elegante entraba a la habitación, acompañada con dos hombres trajeados de negro.

— Señorita Montgomery- Dustin- corrigió Candy.

— Perdón, Dustin, soy quien se encargara de arreglar el cadáver de su madre.

La señora Mary había dado indicaciones un par de meses atrás, se hará un velatorio en la funeraria de Chicago, podrán estar con ella por una noche, se hará un pequeño servicio en la capilla de la funeraria, luego procederemos con la cremación, al menos que usted decida algo diferente.

— No. Que se haga como mi madre lo dispuso.- los hombres colocaron la camilla y colocaron el cuerpo de Mary. Candy se acercó a su madre y le besó su frente, una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Mary, una lagrima de la misma Candy.

Los de la funeraria se retiraron dejando las instrucciones del día y hora que el cuerpo estaría listo para el servicio de cuerpo presente.

Albert preguntó a Candy si podría ir a la casa del faro, no quería dejarla sola, pero estaba preocupado por John.

Candy asintió. — Por favor, no tardes te necesito más que nunca.

Albert puso sus labios en los de Candy, dándole un suave beso.

— Nunca mi pequeña, jamás te dejaré sola.

Antes de salir de la casa, Albert pidió a Sara y al guardaespaldas que cuidarán de ella.

— Candy se dirigió al closet escogió uno de los vestido de su madre, un vestido negro corte lápiz, ajustado a su cuerpo y un sombrero con un pequeño velo de encaje negro que taparía su rostro.

— Necesita que le ayude madame- preguntó Sara. — Sara por favor, dígame solo Candy, creo que jamás me acostumbraré a todo esto. Nunca he estado rodeada de lujos y ni de vestidos finos.

— Piense en todo lo que puede hacer con esta herencia, es usted una de las mujeres más importantes y millonarias del País, podría traer a los niños del hogar a esta Villa, es enorme. Hasta podría construir un hospital en esta área.

Su madre era multimillonaria Candy. Y era su deseo que usted use el dinero con los niños del hogar de Pony.

La herencia de su abuelo se le suma a lo que su madre le heredó.

En el portafolio está toda la información, usted no solamente es dueña de esta Villa, también de la Hacienda de su abuelo, una mansión en Chicago, New York, Los Angeles y en Italia.

— ¿Italia? — Si, es usted dueña de un viñero en la ciudad de Tuscan.

Candy no lo podía creer, había pasado de ser una huérfana a tener padres, conocer su origen, propiedades, dinero, mucho dinero, que usaría para ayudar a sus amados niños del hogar.

Continuará.

Gracias por la espera, he metido la pata en llevar cuatro historias al mismo tiempo, que ahora no veo la salida... ja ja ja

Gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes son el motor para continuare escribiendo lo que sale de mi cabeza loca.

Se les quiere.

Bendiciones Xo!


	14. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Albert con la brevedad posible explicó al pequeño John lo sucedido a Candy.

La tía Elroy estaba decidida en apoyar la relación entre Albert y Candy, no por enterarse que Candy ahora era una mujer muy importante en el País económicamente, sino porque sabía que para su amado sobrino, Candy era muy especial y que el pequeño John era feliz junto a ella.

\- ¿Me comprendes pequeño? - preguntó Albert mientras le explicaba lo poco que un niño de siete años podría entender.

\- Si tío, por favor dile a Candy que la quiero mucho y espero su regreso pronto.

Albert tomó su auto y condujo hasta la Villa.

Al entrar al cuarto de Mary, Albert se encontró con una Candy frágil, vulnerable no la Candy que había mostrado rencor odio hacia su abuelo y Frank.

\- ¡Albert estás de regreso!

Albert abrió sus brazos para recibir a su pequeña Candy, los momentos felices que habían vivido hacia unas horas en la casita del bosque habían pasado a segundo término, su prioridad era protegerla, apoyarla, estar con ella en estos momentos difíciles.

\- Gracias por estar aquí, por estar conmigo en estos momentos difíciles Albert.

Candy alzo su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azul claro como el cielo al amanecer.

\- Oh Albert, no sabes La Paz que me transmite verme en tus ojos, esa mirada donde me pierdo en ella y encuentro el valor, Amor, la protección y dulzura que tanto necesito.

Un beso y un abrazo dicen mucho más que mil palabras.

Albert la abrazo fuertemente y besó su frente.

\- El auto está listo.

Cuando estés lista nos podemos ir... Podremos ir buscando la vasija donde pondremos las cenizas de tu madre.

He pedido a George que se encargue de obtener los boletos para el tren que nos llevará a New York, de ahí tomaremos un barco para Southampton, Inglaterra.

Escuchar la palabra Inglaterra puso nerviosa a Candy. Albert se dio cuenta por la palidez de su rostro. - No temas, yo estoy contigo y no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar nunca más. - Lo se Albert...gracias por estar a mi lado.

Respondió Candy, soltando un respiro profundo.

\- Señorita Candy, he preparado una pequeña maleta con cosas que la señora había comprado para usted. También he puesto los documentos necesarios para su viaje con la información donde se cree su padre estuvo el día de la emboscada, cuando falleció.

\- Muchas gracias Sara.

Candy se acercó y tomó las manos de Sara para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por su madre y por estar ahí con ella en esos momentos.

\- Sara, quiero pedirle que siga a mi lado apoyándome en los negocios que mi madre dejó y hacer de esta Villa el hogar de Pony.

He decidido traer a los niños y a mi hermana Anny a vivir a este bello lugar.

\- También cuentas conmigo Candy, yo te ayudaré a modificar el lugar para los niños, hay mucho terreno que podrías construir una pequeña clínica.- dijo Albert con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Que dice Sara! ¿Acepta mi propuesta? No será mi empleada sino mi mano derecha. La mujer de confianza, mi amiga.

\- Aceptó- dijo Sara.

\- Como no aceptar, si mi amiga así lo deseo muchas veces. Me decía que su hija tenía un buen corazón y sentimientos.

Sabe las tardes de té con usted la hicieron muy feliz.

Las lágrimas de Sara y Candy rodaban por sus Mejias.

\- Candy, ¿qué pasará con Mason, el guardaespaldas de la señora?

\- Quizás yo no necesite un guardaespaldas.

Pero nos puede ayudar en muchas cosas.

En ese instante Albert interrumpió la conversación.

\- Mason trabajará para mí y cuidara de tu seguridad Candy, no lo tendrás interfiriendo en tu vida personal, Pero creo que ahora que has heredado una gran Fortuna y serás presentada a la sociedad como hija de Mary Montgomery, necesitaras de protección.

\- Todo ha pasado tan rápido que de mi seguridad no me preocupo, ahora que te tengo a ti.-Decía Candy frágil y dulcemente.

Albert mostró una leve sonrisa y le confirmó que él siempre estaría ahí para ella y con ella. Pero la conversación con George lo había preocupado.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

(Una mujer joven y rubia está en busca de la señorita Candy, creo que es la amante del actor, la actriz Susana Marlow)

\- Candy, es hora de irnos a Chicago. ¿Señora Sara se irá con nosotros en el auto?

\- No señor, me gustaría irme con Mason... Señorita Candy, ¿Podría permitirle a Mason que pueda ver a la señora por última vez? Él la apreciaba mucho.

\- Claro que si Sara, mi madre fue muy querida por todos ustedes... no podría negarme.

Todos salieron de la Villa rumbo a Chicago, acercándose a la casa del faro, Albert detuvo su auto... Al escuchar el sonido del motor, John bajo de inmediato.

\- ¡Anny Anny! , estás aquí... gritaba John con alegría.

\- John mi pequeño ven aquí. Sabes que no puedo cumplir mi promesa de ir a la Villa contigo verdad.

\- Lo se Anny.

-¿Sabes porque John? - Si Anny, lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Ahora eres como mi tío Albert y como yo... no tenemos mamá Anny.

John la abrazo fuertemente. - No estás sola Anny, el tío Albert y yo te cuidaremos. No temas yo te protegeré desde hoy y para siempre.

Candy mostró una tierna sonrisa a su pequeño Casanova.

\- John sabes que mi nombre es Candy y no Anny, ¿recuerdas?

\- Debo acostumbrarme Candy. Pensaré en caramelos a cada momento para acordarme de tu nombre, ¡Yummy! Ha ha.

\- Se les hace tarde William- dijo la tía Elroy...

\- Candy, William me contó todo, lo siento hija. Cuentas conmigo de ahora en adelante también tienes a una tía.

Soy vieja pero se escuchar a los jóvenes... seguro te podré dar consejos que te servirán. Pero no es el momento de hablar de eso. Adelante hijos les espera un viaje de dos horas y días para llegar a su destino final.

\- Gracias señora Elroy. John pórtate bien, no te veré por un tiempo.

Pero pronto regresaré y traeré una sorpresa para ti.

Albert y Candy salieron de la casa del faro y salieron rumbo a Chicago.

Candy cansada camino a Chicago se quedó dormida, el sedante para controlarla había hecho su efecto.

Albert se preguntaba una y otra vez porque le sucedían penas y tristezas a las personas buenas, como al pequeño John y a Candy que perdieron a sus madres tan jóvenes.

\- ¡Ja! Pero si de esto yo mismo lo sé en carne propia, perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño. Mi madre ni siquiera la conocí- se decía así mismo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que Candy ya había despertado y lo escuchaba cuidadosamente.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra, solo pensaba que no era la única que ha sufrido, que no importa si eres rico o pobre, cosas suceden y la vida no perdona edades ni estatus social.

Habían pasado dos horas de camino, Sara y Mason llegaron antes que Albert y Candy a la funeraria, Candy había vuelto a caer en un sueño profundo.

Albert estacionó el auto y pidió a George que cuidara de Candy mientras él hablaría con los de la funeraria.

Había decidido posponer la cremación, Candy no podría ponerse de pie para ver a su madre por última vez en esos momentos.

\- ¿Joven Ardlay y la señorita Dustin? Preguntó Sara, preocupada al sólo ver a Albert entrar a la sala.

\- Candy se ha quedado dormida desde que salimos de Lakewood, creo que después de todo no soportó la dosis del tranquilizante.

Tendremos que posponer la cremación para mañana, ella debe estar presente.

\- Claro, por supuesto... la señorita no nos perdonaría nunca.

\- Hablaré con los encargados... lo haremos hasta mañana.

Sí señor, será lo más conveniente.

\- Sara tenga esta tarjeta, es uno de los hoteles de la familia Ardlay. Ahí pasaremos la noche o el tiempo necesario. Por favor diga en recepción que va de parte del señor George Villers y que preparen otra habitación para William Ardlay.

Después de hablar con los encargados de la funeraria Albert condujo a uno de los hoteles de la Familia Ardlay en el centro de Chicago.

Candy seguía profundamente dormida, al llegar al hotel él tuvo que cargarla y ponerla en cama.

La muerte de la señora Montgomery había corrido por todas las calles de Chicago y se expandía rápidamente en todo el País, así como también la noticia de nueva heredera de la fortuna Montgomery.

Después de 12 largas horas de estar dormida Candy se quejaba suavemente.

-" No, no por favor suéltame, me lastimas"

\- ¡Candy, Candy!...Despierta.

\- No, noooo...

\- Candy...

\- Oh Albert, gracias a Dios estás aquí.

\- Creí que tus pesadillas habían desaparecido, pero me doy cuenta que no es así.

Volviste a soñarlo ¿Cierto?

\- Si.

Creo que es por todo lo que ha sucedido tan repentinamente.

¡La cremación!... oh Dios dime que no lo hicieron sin estar presente y verla por última vez. Por favor dime que No.

\- Tranquila, por supuesto que nadie haría algo así.

Por favor desayuna algo. Iremos a la funeraria cuando te sientas mejor.

Sara y Masón están esperando que yo les avise a qué horas nos iremos.

Después de desayunar y arreglarse para salir rumbo a la funeraria.

Albert caminó a la habitación de Sara escuchó una mucama pedir disculpas a una joven de cabello largo rubia.

\- Disculpe señorita... en seguida regresaré con el desayuno así como lo desea.

\- Que clase de hotel es este... ¿No se dan cuenta quién soy? Quiero hablar con el dueño de este hotel.

Albert al escuchar a la enfurecida mujer. Preguntó a la mucama que sucedía.

\- Buenos días, ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si señor, es solo que la señorita quiere el desayuno de otra manera y no como lo pidió la primera vez.

Los hoteles estaban a Cargo de George por lo tanto Albert era un desconocido para los empleados solo el manager del hotel lo conocía.

\- Dice que es una actriz de Broadway y que debemos de tratarle como se merece. Hasta la suite presidencial tiene. No sé cómo más podríamos tratarla mejor.

\- ¿Actriz de Broadway? ¿Sabe su nombre?

-No señor, estoy tan molesta que no me importaría decirle el nombre de ella aunque es ir en contra de las reglas por dar información de los huéspedes.

Solo sé que llamó a su acompañante por el nombre de " Fra.. "

\- ¿Frank... quiere decir?

\- Si, así es... Frank.

Continuará.

Gracias por la espera.

Bendiciones, hermoso día.


	15. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15

Albert serenamente continúo su camino hacia la habitación de Sara.

Cuando de repente las puertas del elevador se abrieron

Era George quien iba en busca de Albert, Albert al verlo salir y tomar el camino hacia su habitación le llamo-

\- ¡George!.. ¿Vas a buscarme? Por la prisa que llevas me imagino que también sabes que Frank Lee está hospedado en este hotel.

-Así es... ¿Cómo lo sabes? Al enterarme por Louis quise hacértelo saber inmediatamente.

-Al parecer esta con la señorita Marlow.

-Las casualidades de la vida- decía George mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Pero cómo es posible que estén aquí mismo en este hotel. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a él, pero no así, y menos en estos momentos difíciles para Candy. No quiero que tenga que enfrentarlos todavía y menos verlos juntos.

-Están aquí por trabajo, todos los actores del teatro Strafford están hospedados en el hotel.

Lo más conveniente sería que cuando salgas de la funeraria lleves a la señorita Candy y Sara a la mansión, sé que anoche no era conveniente llegar de repente y despertar al personal de servicio

-Candy estaba muy cansada solo quería acostarla, y el hotel está a unos minutos de la funeraria. Pero Jamás pensé que ellos estarían aquí.

Regresaré a la habitación con Candy, por favor dile a Sara que en una hora saldremos a la funeraria.

\- No te preocupes, iré inmediatamente creo que lo más conveniente es irnos del hotel y prevenir un escándalo. No sabemos cómo ellos reaccionarían.

Albert regresó a la habitación junto a Candy, no podía creer que Frank y Susana estuvieran a pocos pasos de encontrarse con su amada pequeña.

George explico todo lo que estaba sucediendo a Sara, para Sara no era nada nuevo ya que Mary los tenía informados a todo su personal de confianza la situación de su amada hija.

Después de tomar un baño ligero Sara se dirijo a la habitación de Albert y Candy.

-Señor William... señorita Dustin- Decía Sara mientras tocaba la puerta.

Candy estaba arreglada esperando que Albert terminara de ducharse.

Al escuchar la voz de Sara se dirigió y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Buen día Sara! ¿Logró descansar?

-Buen día señorita Dustin

-Sara solo llámame Candy.

-Candy ¿y el señor William?

-está en la ducha- dijo Candy un poco avergonzada, los dos quedándose en la misma habitación era obvio que Sara sabría que ya la relación entre ellos estaba en otro nivel.

Candy con su rostro carmesí, invitó a Sara pasar a la pequeña sala. La habitación era amplia con su propia sala por separado de la habitación.

Sara se dio cuenta de lo incómodo y avergonzada que se sentía su protegida.

Si, su protegida, eso era Candy ahora para ella, sin la protección de su madre, Sara se había prometido así misma proteger a Candy como su propia hija.

-Señorita Dustin, ¡digo Candy! Por favor no se ponga nerviosa conmigo. Yo también fui joven y me enamoré y entregué sin antes casarme. Así que por favor tenga la confianza de platicarme lo que usted quiera sin tabú.

Candy se sintió más cómoda después de las palabras de Sara.

Las dos conversaron unos minutos antes de que Albert saliera de la ducha, Sara quería conversar a solas con él. Pero sabía que con Candy ahí no sería posible.

La preocupación de Sara era evidente, Pero Candy confundida por el dolor creyó que la preocupación y tristeza de Sara era por su madre y ella.

Sara se levantó y caminaba hacia el balcón de la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Albert.

-Candy mejor saldré unos minutos a tomar aire fresco mientras el joven Ardlay termina de arreglarse. Por favor dígale al joven que me busque en la terraza.- Candy asintió.

Sara se dirigió al pasillo de las habitaciones, llegando cerca de la suite presidencial miro salir a una joven de cabello rubio tras ella salió un joven buenmozo de cabello castaño.

-Franky apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al ensayo- decía la joven al hombre.

Sara al escuchar el nombre de Frank se acercó a ellos y confirmo que se trataba de Frank Lee y Susana Marlow. Sara había visto las imágenes de ellos en los periódicos y fotografías que Mason había mostrado a la señora Montgomery madre de Candy.

Sara con la mirada penetrante observaba a la pareja que parecía discutir por una nota del periódico.

"El tribunal de Chicago".

\- Frank por Dios santo, estas imaginando cosas esa chica del periódico no tiene nada que ver con la muerta de hambre de Candy, creí que después estos meses te habías olvidado de ella.

Han pasado meses desde que desapareció de tu vida, de nuestras vidas.

-Contrólate Susana, te he demostrado que te amo. Estoy muy agradecido contigo por no abandonarme en mi recuperación del alcoholismo.

Entiende que solo estoy arrepentido de todo el daño que le hice. Solo quiero saber que está bien, que encuentre su felicidad.

-Y que te puede importar su felicidad... Te lo advierto Frank Lee, no estoy dispuesta a soportar los desprecios del pasado.

Susana y Frank discutían afanadamente que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sara.

-disculpe señora no nos percatamos que usted estaba tan cerca - dijo Frank cubriéndose el rostro con su pañuelo como era costumbre.

-Susana solo agachó su rostro y continúo su camino hacia el elevador sin decir una palabra.

Era evidente que la noticia ya estaba en todos los periódicos sobre la muerte de Mary Montgomery, así como la noticia de la nueva heredera de la fortuna Montgomery.

Sara bajó las gradas rápidamente hacia la habitación de Mason, al llegar le pidió que saliera y discretamente observara a la pareja de jóvenes con gorro y cubriéndose el rostro, que saldría del hotel.

-Mason, Frank Lee está hospedado en este hotel va disfrazado como siempre.

-¿Cómo ese hombre está aquí?- preguntó con tono fuerte.

-Sí, pero en realidad él ya no me preocupa tanto, no sé si finge o en realidad está arrepentido por todo el daño que le hizo a la señorita Dustin. Por favor quiero pedirte que te acostumbres a llamarle por su apellido paterno es mejor por el momento que ella se mantenga en el anonimato hasta que esté preparada para enfrentarlos.

-Comprendo, no es el momento para enfrentarlo.

Mason había tenido la oportunidad de golpear a Frank anteriormente, la vez que Mary habló con el gobernador de New York y lo acusó de proteger a un delincuente como Frank, esa vez no logró golpearlo porque Mary se lo impidió

-Se perfectamente que quieres darle una paliza. Pero por lo que logré escuchar, él no quiere lastimar a la señorita. Pero la mujer si me preocupa, la escuché hablar con desprecio y rencor hacia Candy.

En ese momento George salió al verlos sospechosamente hablando, sabía que ya se habían enterado de la estadía de Frank y Susana en el mismo hotel.

-Me imagino que están aquí esperando ver los actores salir por la puerta principal- dijo George con una voz serena.

Vamos a esperar al joven William y la señorita Candy en el lobby del hotel.

Los actores han salido en su carruaje por la puerta trasera para evadir la prensa.

-Así que se escondieron de la prensa- dijo Mason aún más enfadado.

-Nadie permitirá que lastimen a la señorita Candy, de eso puedes estar seguro, primero tendrían que pasar sobre el cadáver del joven William- dijo George colocando sus manos en el bolsillo.

Minutos más tarde, Albert y Candy bajaron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Sara, Mason y George.

Sara estaba sorprendida con la noticia que se encontraba en el periódico.

\- ¡Pero cómo es posible esto!- dijo en voz alta y molesta al ver la imagen de Mary y Una imagen borrosa poco notable de Candy en el periódico.

"La multimillonaria Madame Mary Montgomery después de unos meses luchando por su vida contra el cáncer falleció el día de ayer en las afueras de Chicago, dejando toda su herencia a su única hija a quien creyó había fallecido al momento de nacer, según nuestra fuente de confianza la heredera fue criada en un orfanato en las afueras de New York"...

La nota continuaba dando más detalles de quien era la heredera Montgomery dejando a Sara más preocupada por la seguridad de Candy y, porque todo su pasado se estaba descubriendo con notas amarillista.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Sara, Candy soltó el brazo de Albert y se dirigió a ella.- ¿Qué sucede Sara? ¿Qué dice ese periódico?

Sara lamentó el haber alzado la voz pues no era el momento para que Candy se diera cuenta que su madre, padre y ella misma estaban en la nota de sociales del Tribunal de Chicago en primera línea.

Albert tomó el brazo de Candy y con una tierna voz dijo.-Todo esto es porquería, algunas veces te agradara leer lo que digan los medios, otras veces te hará sentir mal.

Candy doblo el periódico y lo colocó nuevamente en el estante de revistas.

-No esperaba menos de todo esto. Sé que algún día tendré que enfrentarme a todo y todos.

Candy ni siquiera leyó la nota del periódico, lo que la hizo ponerlo de prisa, fue haber leído que los actores del teatro Strafford estaban en Chicago para promocionar su nueva obra de teatral "El Rey Liar"

Hacía unos minutos en la habitación mientras Albert terminaba de arreglarse, Candy había leído el periódico que cada mañana los empleados del hotel colocan en cada habitación junto al desayuno a todos los huéspedes.

En la sección de entretenimiento y noticias, Candy había leído la noticia de la muerte de su madre así como la presentación del Rey Liar en el teatro de Chicago con el regreso del actor Frank Lee y Susana Marlow.

Los rumores que la pareja protagonista tenían un romance era lo más sobresaliente en la página.

La imagen de Frank y Susana juntos habían hecho que las sospechas que Candy había tenido anteriormente se hicieran realidad.

Lo que Candy no sabía en ese momento es que la pareja y todos los del teatro se hospedaban en el mimo hotel.

-Es hora de irnos, mi madre me espera- dijo levantando su rostro, tomada del brazo de Albert salieron y subieron a la limosina que los esperaba en la entrada del lujoso hotel.

Sin decir una sola palabra más todos subieron a la limosina rumbo al último adiós de Mary Montgomery.

Camino a la funeraria, Candy pidió de favor a George que se detuviera para comprar la vasija donde pondría las cenizas de su madre.

George detuvo el auto, Albert salió primero abriendo la puerta de pasajeros y tomando la mano de Candy caminó junto a ella.

Candy observa con tristeza las vasijas de distintos acabados y colores.

Albert observa a su pequeña quien se mantenía en silencio sin decir palabra.

En la esquina de la misma funeraria, Albert observa detenidamente una vasija preciosa, sencilla color beige con unas preciosas líneas y delicadas flores diseñadas a la perfección.

Candy observa a Albert quien sin decir una sola palabra había llamado la atención del elegante hombre.

-Sí, también me parece hermosa- decía Candy tomando la vasija en sus manos.

-Me parece perfecta para llevar los restos de tu madre- dijo él l tomándola entre sus manos.

Mientras se disponían a hacer el pago, Candy volteo a su derecha donde observó una figura muy familiar.

-¡Señorita Dustin, estábamos esperando por ustedes!

Era la encargada de la funeraria, la misma mujer que llegó a la villa por el cuerpo de Mary.

Albert observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que a la vuelta de la esquina estaba el velatorio de cuerpo presente.

-George, estaciona la limosina por favor. - dijo Albert.

George asintió. Mason y Sara salieron de la limosina y se dijeron a la funeraria.

Tomada del brazo de su hombre Candy entró como toda una dama con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

La elegante mujer procedió con lo deseado por Mary, una pequeña ceremonia fue llevada por el párroco de la funeraria.

Antes que el cuerpo fuera llevado para proceder con la cremación, Candy pidió ver el cuerpo de su madre por última vez.

-Por favor déjeme ver a mi madre por última vez._ con el rostro lleno de lágrimas Candy despidió a su madre.

Mason, Sara, Albert y George se acercaron al ataúd.

Mary vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, su rostro maquillado, su cabello rubio precioso parecía un ángel dormido.

Después de unas horas las cenizas de Mary fueron entregadas a Candy.

Ella tomó la vasija y la apretó delicadamente entre sus brazos.

Continuara.

Candy ahora sabe que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Susana y Frank tienen una relación desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia los pocos comentarios que recibí me motivaron a seguir escribiendo.

Bendiciones XO!


	16. Chapter 17

Perdida en tu Mirada.

Capítulo 16

\- Madre te llevaré a cumplir tu deseo, estar junto a padre.

Albert se acercó y abrazó a su pequeña.

\- No estás sola mi amada, yo estoy a tu lado y nunca te dejaré.

Candy hundió su rostro en el pecho de Albert, Con su rostro lleno de lágrimas dio un beso a la vasija.

Sara y Mason no podían creer que su amada amiga, amor, no estaría más con ellos.

George se acercó a Albert e informo que la prensa estaba frente de la casa funeraria, hacía varias horas que él se dio cuenta de la presencia de los camarógrafos.

\- Joven William, la prensa está afuera. Me temo que la señorita Candy ha sido fotografiada entrando a la funeraria. No sé si han podido obtener imágenes de ella donde se muestre su rostro completamente.

Por seguridad de la señorita, será mejor que ustedes salgan por la puerta trasera. Yo me encargaré de enfrentarlos- dijo George suavemente.

Sara y Mason se acercaron al notar que George interrumpió un momento tan privado entre la pareja de rubios. Candy levanto su mirada y con ternura preguntó qué sucedía.

-Te has puesto rojo mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡No te preocupes! Pero creo que es preferible que salgamos por la puerta trasera. George me ha informado que la prensa está afuera esperando que salgamos. A mi parecer, es no es conveniente que te vean todavía, que tomen fotografías y las publiquen en periódico de la tarde. Al menos no en este momento que es privado y lo que menos necesitas son preguntas y críticas.

Harás tu presentación a la sociedad como toda una Dustin, cuando sea el tiempo correcto, si estás de acuerdo conmigo por supuesto- Candy asintió.

Albert se volteó hacia donde se encontraba Sara y Masón y dio indicaciones,

\- Sara, por favor usted salga junto a George, Mason usted detenga un taxi y hágalo estacionarse en la parte de atrás de la funeraria. Candy y yo saldremos juntos e iremos a la mansión Ardlay.

\- La señorita Candy ahora es dueña de la Mansión que era de la señora, aquí, en Chicago. Podremos irnos a la Mansión Montgomery Joven.

\- ¡Creo que todavía no es conveniente!... Candy no ha tomado posesión de la herencia todavía- dijo Albert en un tono suave.

\- Iremos a la mansión Ardlay, ahí nadie podrá cruzar la seguridad.

\- Como usted ordene señor- dijo Mason saliendo por la puerta trasera.

\- Lamento mucho todo esto señor Ardlay, señorita Dustin. Tratamos de mantener la información de la cremación de su madre lo más discreto posible. Pero no fue así, la prensa esta tras la imagen de la heredera Montgomery - decía la dama encargada de la cremación de Mary.

\- No se preocupe, personalmente sé cómo es la prensa, pero hay algo más, y no me gusta para nada, alguien les tiene que estar informando sobre cada paso que damos.

Ya sabremos quién es. Por el momento necesitaremos salir por la parte trasera de locación.

\- Si señor Ardlay, por aquí, síganme por favor.

Albert y Candy salieron del lugar evadiendo la prensa.

Sara y George salieron por la puerta de frente y no dieron ninguna explicación.

Mason dio indicaciones al taxista de estacionar el auto en la parte trasera, donde Albert y Candy esperaban para partir a la mansión Ardlay.

Candy no comprendía porque Albert estaba tan preocupado por su seguridad.

¿En realidad era solo por la presentación a la sociedad o había algo más? Se preguntaba así misma.

TEATRO DEL LAGO

CHICAGO

Había sido una tarde fructuosa para los actores de Strafford. Días antes de hacer la función los actores practicaban sus líneas para el gran debut. Era la primera presentación que harían en el nuevo teatro de Chicago, El Teatro del Lago.

Frank, había estado inquieto debido a la publicación que leyó en el periódico esa mañana. Para Susana, no era nada agradable observar a Frank caminando de un lado a otro evadiendo su presencia.

Tan pronto entraron al camerino comenzó con sus reclamos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Frank? ¿Estás pensando nuevamente en ella? ... Porque siempre se interpone en nuestras vidas. - Tranquilízate Susana, no estoy pensado en nadie- respondió Frank acercándose a la ventana.

\- ¡No me mientas! Sé que piensas en ella... que no la has olvidado.

Dime, la nota de esta mañana te tiene así, ¿Cierto?... Frank por favor, no me dejes, yo te amo y no estoy dispuesta a perderte, no quiero que me abandones por ella ni por nadie.

Las lágrimas de Susana rodaban por su delicado rostro, sentía que su pequeño mundo al lado de Frank se le escapa y derrumba en mil pedazos.

Frank observaba a Susana llorar, rogándole que no la abandonara.

En la casa del faro.

En la Casa del faro un jovencito se encontraba sentado observando las luces de los veleros en el horizonte, la fría noche hacía sentir la llegada del otoño. John con su mano colocada en la quijada y observando las luces que aparecían y desaparecían en el inmenso lago, se preguntaba si detrás de esos veleros se encontraba el lugar donde estaba Candy y el tío Albert despidiendo a Mary.

_ ¿Cómo estará Candy?... Un suspiro profundo lo hizo recordar a su madre nuevamente.

Habían pasado días que no la mencionaba desde el día que creyó verla en el velero.

La presencia de Candy lograba controlar la soledad del pequeño John. Candy era la madre que el tanto añora tener todos los días a su lado.

La fresca brisa secaba sus cristalinas lagrimitas, John aunque lo había tenido todo. Amor, comodidades. Nada podría reemplazar el amor de una madre.

La tía Elroy cuidadosamente subió las escaleras al cuarto del faro en busca de John. Al entrar cuidadosamente, observaba a su pequeño niño llorar en silencio con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

John mi niño Cuanta falta te hace tu madre, Candy estaba logrando llenar ese vacío que nos dejó Rosemary.

Ahora Candy está en la misma situación, al igual que tú, al igual que todos los que hemos perdido un ser querido- pensó la tía Elroy.

\- ¡John mi niño, ven aquí! Vamos a cenar - ¿Tía abuela Elroy porque no me pediste que bajara? ¡Te dolerán tus rodillas tía abuela!

\- ¡ja ja sí!... Estoy muy vieja para esto. Pero me preocupé al ver que no bajabas pronto. - respondió la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque la casa del faro y la tienda eran importantes para John, la tía Elroy hacia su mejor esfuerzo en vivir en ese lugar, sabía que para John lo más importante era estar cerca de su Madre.

Ella extrañaba su Villa, la villa donde están todos los recuerdos de sus antepasados y la tumba de su amada sobrina, hermano y cuñada.

Chicago.

El taxi donde viajaba Albert y Candy hizo su entrada a la Mansión de los Ardlays. Desde la entrada hasta llegar a una preciosa fuente, el camino estaba rodeado de rosas y flores multicolores. Cerca de la fuente a la derecha, una preciosa rosaleda de rosas blancas y rosa pálida, el mismo estilo de rosas que John cultiva. A la izquierda, el camino hacia un precioso lago que brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol.

\- Mira Albert, es una belleza este lugar. ¡Cómo es posible que con el clima, las rosas se mantengan aún con vida, si el otoño se acerca!

\- Las rosas pueden mantenerse aún hasta mediados del otoño. Pero me temo que pronto comenzaran a desojarse. Y con ellas, el recuerdo de la muerte de Rosemary- dijo Albert con la voz entre cortada.

\- Recuerdo lo que me contaste en el velero sobre lo que sucedió esa tarde. Albert te amo- dijo Candy con una dulce mirada que hizo al galante rubio de ojos azul claro darle un beso en la entrada de la Mansión y frente al personal que ya estaban en la puerta dándole la bienvenida.

\- Candy, estoy preocupado por John, sé que solo han pasado dos días desde que salimos de Lakewood.

También me preocupa tu seguridad. - ¿qué sucede conmigo? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?- Preguntó Candy en tono de preocupación, pues sabía lo que había leído en el periódico, más no que Frank estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

Nadie los esperaba en la mansión, su llegada había sido una emergencia.

Los planes de Albert y Candy eran viajar hacia Alemania después de la cremación de Mary.

Pero con Frank en la ciudad y la búsqueda de Susana a Candy, lo habían hecho tomar una decisión.

\- Señor Ardlay, no lo esperábamos. Disculpe si el recibimiento no es el de siempre- dijo el ama de llaves de la mansión.

\- ¡Buenas tardes señora Key! no se preocupe, nuestra llegada fue repentina... Usted tiene años haciéndose cargo de la casa y siempre ha mantenido todo en orden, aún sin mi presencia o de la tía Elroy. - la señora Key era el ama de llaves de la familia desde hace muchos años desde que los chicos eran unos niños.

\- Señora Key, le presento a la señorita Candice Dustin, por favor disponga la mejor habitación para ella, y dos más. George está por llegar con invitados.

\- Como usted ordene señor, adelante señorita su habitación está en la segunda planta a la derecha.

\- Señor, llegó correspondencia de sus sobrinos, Stare y Archie, lo he dejado en su escritorio del despacho.

\- ¿Mis sobrinos? ¡Esa si es una agradable noticia! Gracias Sra. Key.

Albert camino junto a su amada Candy hasta la habitación.

\- Mi amor no es connivente que nos quedemos en la misma habitación, pero vendré a media noche a quedarme contigo- dijo Albert guiñado un ojo.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Candy sorprendida.

\- Estoy bromeando Candy, te has puesto roja de la vergüenza. ¡Mírame!- Candy levantó su rostro y lo miro fijamente. - No debes sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza conmigo Candy, eres bella, y mía.

Candy sonrió. Coloco la vasija en una pequeña mesa en la habitación.

Candy nunca había visto una habitación tan lujosa, ni siquiera la de su madre en la Villa de Lakewood.

\- ¡Me alegra ver tu rostro menos entristecido! - Albert se debatía entre decirle a Candy o no lo que estaba sucediendo con Susana y Frank.

Candy a su corta edad era una mujer inteligente, podía darse cuenta que algo sucedía con Albert y, aunque el trataba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible, no podía ocultarlo.

\- Albert, creo que necesitamos hablar. Sé que algo te sucede y creo saber la razón.- ¡Candy se levantó! dio unos pasos al ventanal que daba vista al jardín.

-Mientras te duchabas, cuando aún estábamos en el hotel... leí la nota del periódico. Frank y Susana están aquí en Chicago ¿cierto?- Albert se acercó y observando hacia el jardín respondió que sí.

\- Pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa - colocó sus manos cruzadas hacia atrás y suspiró.

\- Lo enfrentaremos juntos, no estás sola. No pretendo esconderte toda la vida de él. Yo estoy contigo para protegerte, Candy. - Albert tomo las manos de Candy entre las suyas.

\- Y entonces, ¿Crees que todavía siento algo por él?

\- Eso es algo que solo tú sabes y no pretendo preguntar ni obtener respuesta.

¡Me importa tu felicidad! Y si al verle nuevamente, los buenos recuerdos del pasado junto a él regresan, te doy mi palabra que te dejaré ir y no te guardaría rencor. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haría. Solo deseo tu felicidad, y si es estar a su lado, te dejo ir, aunque eso me parta el corazón. - Candy se puso de puntillas y coloco un dulce beso en los labios de Albert.

\- Albert, el día salí de New York, estaba segura no regresar más y tampoco volver con él.

Le di muchas oportunidades, no me valoro cuando estuve junto a él. Dios me bendijo poniéndote en mi camino. Tú y John, son todo para mí.

Viajare a New York para traer a mi hermana Anny y los niños del hogar de la señorita Pony y hermana Lane, el hogar de Pony.

Albert sonrió, era feliz con lo que Candy le había confesado, aunque le agrado escuchar aquellas palabras, sabía que no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino la persecución de Susana. Una mujer celosa es peligrosa, aunque él estaría junto a Candy para protegerla. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo las 24 horas del día. Debía seguir con el trabajo, las empresas, la familia, y lo más importante, el pequeño John.

\- Candy, Susana Marlow está en busca de tu paradero, y eso es lo que me preocupa mucho más. No sabemos cuáles son verdaderas intenciones al saberlo.

\- En la nota del periódico, ella está junto a él.

Tenía mis sospechas pero no lo había confirmado hasta hoy- dijo Candy tranquila sin mostrar enojo o preocupación alguno.

\- Ven- dijo Albert.

\- La limosina se ha estacionado en la entrada. Mason y Sara están aquí.

Candy tomada del brazo de Albert, bajo a recibirlos.

Continuara.

Gracias por el apoyo, comentarios para esta historia. Siento que escribí mucho y no avance nada ¡jajaja! Pero así es esto cuando tratas de plasmar/ escribir cada detalle y pensamiento que vienen a tu mente al momento de escribir.

Mil gracias a todas, Dios les bendiga.

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 18

Perdida en tu Mirada. Capítulo 17

Rosa blanca.

Era una fresca mañana en Chicago, el cantar de los pájaros que podía escucharse por la ventana a lo lejos, cerca del lago había que Candy despertará.

La mansión Ardlay estaba ubicada en un inmenso terreno a las afueras de la ciudad, una residencial privada.

Unas horas antes

Albert se levantó por la madrugada contemplando la belleza de la luna. La brisa acariciaba su delicada cabellera. Observando las rosas y mirando cómo se comenzaban a caer los pétalos uno a uno. El recuerdo de Rosemary venia a su mente. En especial en esta época del año, era como abrir nuevamente la herida que aun dolía como su fuera ayer.

John, no sé si hice bien dejarte solo con la tía Elroy, nunca me había alejado de ti, pero Candy también me necesita, no puedo dejarla sola.

Espero me comprendas y perdones pequeño se decía Albert mientras observa la rosaleda.

Las palaras de Mary resonaban en su cabeza, la noche anterior que ella falleciera, le había confesado que debía cuidar de Candy de Samantha.

¿Será posible que sea ella quien está informando cada paso a la prensa? No, no puede ser.

¿Porque me pidió que la protegiera de ella? ¿Quién es Samantha? Tengo que hablar sobre esto con Sara, ella debe saber quién es y porque querría lastimar a Candy

La cabeza de Albert estaba hecha un torbellino, preocupado por la seguridad de Candy y por la distancia entre él y John. Contemplando las pocas rosas, se encontró con el mismo escenario de cada año, después de la muerte de Rosemary una rosa blanca con un brillo especial tardaba en tirar sus pétalos y se mantenía grande y bella que las demás. El jardinero lo había notado y se lo había hecho saber a Albert, era un acontecimiento anormal, en sus años de servicio como jardinero nunca había visto una rosa tan radiante y esplendida. Por alguna extraña razón, Albert creía que esa rosa de alguna manera u otra tenía conexión con Rosemary, sería la tristeza, soledad o el simple hecho de aferrase a la rosaleda que eran importantes para su hermana y ahora lo son para John.

\- ¡Aquí estas! ¡como cada año! ¡Hermosa como siempre!. - Dijo Albert tocando los pétalos de la rosa blanca, un pétalo cayó sobre la tierra humedecida por el roció de la fresca madrugada.

-Antes que pierdas todos tus pétalos por el viento, te daré un lugar especial, donde puedas estar acompañada de alguien más, la madre de mi amada. - dijo acariciando la rosa.

\- Pero será después de darme un baño en el lago y recordar viejos tiempos de mi infancia. - dijo el galante hombre dirigiéndose al lago.

Las aguas estaban frías pero no impidió que Albert entrara a darse un frio baño en su bañera preferida, el lago.

Después de despejar su mente y relajarse, Albert pasó cortando la rosa y subió a la habitación de Candy. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, colocó la rosa en un vaso de cristal con agua, cerca de la vasija de Mary.

Podrán hacerse compañía - decía suavemente secando su cuerpo.

Albert se acercó observa a Candy dormir con paz y tranquilidad, las noches anteriores ninguno de los dos habían podido descansar, habían tenido por los últimos tres días, preocupaciones y tristeza.

En la habitación de Sara.

Sara estaba preocupada por la estadía de Candy en la mansión, con la prensa tras ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano saldría una nota en el periódico y no sería nada agradable. No podía dormir por lo que se dirigió a la cocina.

Mason estaba igual, se levantó dió un baño rápido y se dirijo hacía la cocina.

Sara y el personal de la mansión se encontraban preparando el desayuno.

Mason había visto a Albert cruzar por el pasillo caminando a la habitación de Candy.

Él discretamente se acercó a Sara y le pidió que le diera unos minutos a solas, era importante lo que necesitaban hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Mason? ¿Porque tanto misterio?- decía Sara un poco agitada.

\- Sara, tu sabes que yo amé a la señora Mary y muchas veces le prometí que cuidaría de su hija como si fuera mía. Pero creo que en esta mansión estará más segura que en su propiedad, la mansión Montgomery.

\- Pero como puedes pensar así, si para eso estamos tu y yo, la cuidaremos en su casa donde fue el deseo de la señora, que su hija viviera con la familia del hogar de Pony.

\- ¡Sara! la señorita Candy ya decidió que modificara la Villa y llevará a los niños y su hermana. ¿tan pronto lo olvidaste? Además, todo esto de la prensa tras de ella no es una coincidencia, estoy seguro que Samantha está envuelta en todo esto.

\- ¿Samantha? ¿Qué tiene que ver Samantha en todo esto?

\- ¿Qué que tiene que ver? Ya se te olvido como se puso cuando la señora nos dió la noticia que su hija estaba con vida.

Pudo haberte engañado a ti, o Mary pero a mí no. Su actitud cambió cuando se dió cuenta que Mary había cambiado su testamento dejando una sola heredera, su hija de sangre.

\- Sabías que este día llegaría, donde tendrás que escoger entre la lealtad y el amor por Samantha.

\- Pero no creo que sea ella quien esté informando la prensa, ¿Porque lo haría?. - ¡Vamos Sara! tu sabes cómo es ella. - dijo Mason casi alzando la voz.

Sara no podía creer lo que Mason creía de Samantha, pues para Sara Sam era una chica tierna llena de bondad.

\- ¡No!, me niego a creer que ella este pasando información a la prensa solo para hacer ver mal a la señorita Candy.

Cuando la madre de Samantha murió, la señora se hizo cargo de ella y la crió como una hija, la envió a estudiar a Londres a los mejores colegios de señoritas. - Sara ya no te engañes, reconoce que desde que regresó y se dió cuenta del cambio de testamento, ella fingió estar bien con Mary y aceptar que ella ya no tendría lo que tanto le encanta, despilfarrar dinero.

Masandie era una mujer de piel oscura a quien el capataz de la hacienda Montgomery había abandonado dejándola embarazada. Masandie cuando dió a luz al bebé perdió la vida. Tal suceso conmovió a Mary y a todo el personal protegiendo a la huérfana niña.

Mary se hizo responsable y decidió acogerla como una más de la familia, con el paso del tiempo, Samantha descubrió que no era una Montgomery cuando los niños de la escuela le hacían burla por su color de piel. Aunque el padre de ella era blanco el color de su madre de descendencia Africana y sus genes eran más fuerte que los de su padre.

Desde el día que descubrió su identidad y de cómo su padre había abandonado a su madre la cambió completamente, resentida con la vida por haberle quitado a su madre y lo que era peor, quitarle lo que ella creía le pertenecía, la herencia Montgomery.

No fue sino hasta la última visita que Mary hizo a Londres para visitarla en la universidad, donde le confesó que había encontrado a su hija a quien creía muerta desde su nacimiento.

Samantha gritó a Mary y le dijo que nadie le quitaría lo que le pertenecía, el amor de ella como su fortuna.

Mary temió por la seguridad de Candy, no solo por los acontecimientos con Frank sino también por Samantha. Por todo eso Mary le había suplicado a Albert cuidar de su hija de Sam.

En la habitación

En la habitación una rubia observa a su hombre quien se había quedado dormido cerca de su tibio cuerpo.

La galanura de Albert había hecho que la rubia lo observara con admiración y devoción. Eres bello Albert, no solo físicamente sino también por dentro eres un gran ser humano. He perdido a mi madre, a mi padre. Pero Dios me bendijo poniéndote en mi camino - Pensó Candy mientras observa la vasija con los restos de su madre y la preciosa rosa blanca.

Continuará.

Ahora ya sabemos quien esta informando a la prensa. Candy y Albert tendrán que luchar no solo con Susana y Frank sino también con Samantha quien quiere quedarse con todo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Bendiciones XO!


	18. Chapter 19

Perdida en tu mirada

Capítulo 18. Víspera de una fuerte nevada.

Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, observando la hermosa rosa blanca el recuerdo de John se apodero de sus pensamientos.

"John mi pequeño, ¿porque tengo esta fuerte corazonada?"

Han pasado cinco días desde que dejamos la casa del faro, pero siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Albert nunca se había alejado de su sobrino... y todo ha sido por mí

Candy comenzaba a sentir culpabilidad por John, sabía que Albert desde la muerte de Rosemary, nunca se había separado de su amado sobrino.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta el mueble donde se encontraba la vasija de Mary y la rosa.

_ Madre, yo hubiese deseado pasar más tiempo contigo, pero no nos fue posible. Sé que te prometí llevarte junto al amor de tu vida, mi padre, en Alemania. Pero no puedo separar por mucho tiempo al hombre que amo de mi pequeño John.

Candy se acercó a la cama y acariciando el delicado rostro de Albert, le dijo que esperaría para el viaje a Alemania.

_ Albert, no puedo estar más sin el niño... mi corazón me aprieta y tengo un mal presentimiento. -Albert despertó poco a poco tratando de procesar lo que Candy le intentaba decir.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Creo que debemos posponer nuestro viaje, e ir por John y la tía Elroy. Aunque deseo con todo mi corazón cumplir el último deseo de mi madre, también quiero tenerla un poco más de tiempo junto a mí, aunque solo sea sus cenizas.

También debo pensar en mi hermana Anny.- Albert la escuchaba cuidadosamente.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no le he hecho saber dónde ni como estoy. Ahora puedo ayudarlos, estarán pasando hambre, muchas necesidades y yo... - dijo ella colocando sus manos en su rostro.

_ Mi amor, ven aquí- dijo él tomándola entre sus brazos.

_ Por eso te amo Candy, porque antes de ti, pones a los demás primero.

Mírame mi amor. - ella alzo su rostro. - Haremos lo que tú digas.

Enviaré a George por John y la tía Elroy a la casa del faro. Tú y yo iremos por los niños y tu hermana a New York.

\- Candy felizmente abrazo a Albert, no podía aguantar más el deseo de estar junto a sus niños del hogar, junto a Anny quien había sido su hermana de crianza, su paño de lágrimas.

Habían pasado unas horas. Sara en la sala de la mansión caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que Albert bajara de su habitación para hablar con él. Mason por su parte ya había dicho todo a George con respecto a Sam.

George no se sorprendió para nada al escuchar todo lo que Mason decía de Samantha, él sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía una explicación, Los esfuerzos por proteger a Candy de los medios, se debía a alguien cercano a la familia, quien estaría informándoles.

¿Pero porque la prensa accionaba rápidamente a este tipo de malos comentarios hacia Candy y sus padres?- había preguntado George, la respuesta de Mason fue directa. Hacia unos años el padre de Mary demando al periódico por difamación y falsa información acerca de la desviación de fondos recaudados para la fundación de niños huérfanos, que Mary había comenzado a crear. En esos días, el padre de Mary aturdido por el dolor y la culpabilidad de ver a su hija envuelta en todo lo que tuviera que ver con niños sin padres, lo habían conmovido y enfurecido al leer en las notas de sociales que la Millonaria Mary Montgomery estaba robando el dinero de todas las presentaciones del teatro para su propio beneficio.

La lucha en las cortes del estado de la gran ciudad de los vientos, había tardado unos pocos meses para demostrar la inocencia de Mary.

Después de haber demostrado su inocencia y la labor ardua y donaciones para la fundación, Mary se había ganado el respeto de los ciudadanos, así como del senador y gobernador del estado.

El director del periódico se vio obligado a renunciar a la presidencia y cayendo en un terrible estado emocional al punto de quitarse la vida.

Sus hijos y esposa, habían quedado en la calle, dejándoles crecer con un profundo rencor hacia la familia Montgomery.

Samantha se había asociado y relacionado íntimamente con unos de los periodistas, hijo del ex presidente del Gran tribunal de Chicago.

Eso explicaba todo, porque y quienes querían cobrar venganza con la última Montgomery, Candice Dustin.

Hotel Astoria.

En la habitación unos tortolitos se comían a besos y pasión.

Después de terminar los ensayos y prepararse para el gran debut del Rey Liar. Frank y Susana celebran felizmente en su habitación comiéndose a besos.

Susana volvía loco a Frank en la intimidad. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo sentir como un verdadero hombre. De igual forma él complacía a su mujer, haciéndole estremecer entre sus brazos.

_ ¡Oh Frank! Si... así mi amor... quiero más y más de ti. - Decía Susana gimiendo de placer.

_ Soy tuyo, todo tuyo. - afirmaba él introduciendo su miembro masculino.

Pasadas las horas, las noticias de la fuerte nevada que se avecina estaba en todos los noticieros de la ciudad.

\- Frank, estoy muy feliz... este fin de semana será la presentación en el teatro.

Confió que muy pronto tendrás tu papel protagónico. _ ¿de verdad lo crees así?- dijo él acercándola y abrazándole. - Estoy segura más que segura- dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Veamos las noticias, mientras desayunamos ¡vale! _ Claro mi amor- respondió ella colocando la charola con el desayuno en sus piernas.

Al encender la televisión, lo primero que se mostró fueron las noticias de último minuto, anunciando la fuerte nevada.

En la mansión.

Candy y Albert bajaban de la habitación tomados de la mano, sonriendo por la broma que Albert había dicho a su amada.

La felicidad era tan evidente que Candy sentía culpabilidad por sonreír a solo unos días de la muerte de su madre.

Candy recordó las palabras de Mary:

"Hija, la vida sigue y debes ser feliz al lado del hombre que te ama, quien te protege y te pondrá a ti antes que nada. Yo cuidaré de ti desde el cielo"

Candy honraría la memoria de su madre, viviendo con quien ella ha encontrado su felicidad, con Albert.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! -dijo el patriarca de la familia, tomando la mano de Candy. - Mi amada y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles. - todos pusieron los ojos en la pareja de rubios.

Hemos conversado y decidido que pospondremos nuestro viaje al otro continente.

Candy se quedara un tiempo en la mansión, mientras yo termino y cierro uno de los negocios que está a punto de cerrarse. - Sara sorprendida por la noticia, trato de irrumpir pero Mason le tomó la mano para detenerla.

\- Te dije que es lo mejor Sara, deja que la señorita se quede, y no hagas las cosas más grandes, Además, el señor George lo sabe todo. - ¿cómo te atreviste? Yo iba a hablar con el joven William. - se decían Sara y Mason.

Mientras Albert continuaba dando instrucciones Candy tomaba del brazo de su hombre. Eran pocas las personas que sabían que ellos ya habían estado íntimamente.

\- George, tu saldrás mañana para la casa del faro por John y la tía Elroy, Candy y yo viajaremos a New York e iremos por Anny y los niños del hogar. - ¿Porque tanta prisa de viajar al hogar de Pony mañana mismo? -cuestionó Sara.

\- Sara, mi hermana y mis niños están pasando muchas necesidades. Yo no puedo continuar viviendo en esta vida de lujos y comodidades sin pensar en lo que ellos estén pasando. Se acerca el invierno y mis niños no tienen ni buenas sabanas que los mantengan calientes del frio. - Candy, pero su madre llevo todo lo necesario para los niños cuando fuimos en su búsqueda. Además, el hogar recibe una suma considerable cada mes para el hogar. -¿hablas enserio Sara? - Por supuesto señorita Candy- respondió Mason. - Yo personalmente hice la entrega, y también me aseguro que su hermana retire el dinero de la cuenta cada mes. Fueron ordenes de su madre desde el primer día que visitamos el hogar de Pony.

Candy coloco sus manos en su rostro y lloraba como una niña de felicidad. Su madre se había encargado de todo desde hacía mucho y ella no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle.

Al ver tal escena el personal de servicio se retiró después de servir el almuerzo para darle privacidad a la familia.

_ Lo que no me parece y disculpe que se lo diga joven Ardlay, es que la señorita se quede a vivir aquí, en la mansión con usted a solas.

_ No estaremos solos Sara. Pero si eso le preocupa yo me puedo quedar en el hotel. Candy puede quedarse aquí con la tía Elroy y John. Por la seguridad de Candy. - Sara bajo su rostro y el tono de voz, aunque todo lo que ella desea es el bienestar de Candy, sabía que ya no podría confiar en Samantha.

\- Joven William, no es recomendable que viajen a New York, una fuerte nevada se aproxima, sería muy peligroso. - dijo George quien se encontraba aun de pie escuchando la conversación.

_ Es verdad- dijo Sara. _ Señorita Candy, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de la fundación de su madre, pero el teatro del lago hará su primer función para la recaudación de fondos que su madre patrocina y del cual es la presidente, Sin ella, usted es la representante en su nombre. - Espera Sara, -dijo Albert. _ ¿Te refieres a la presentación del Rey Liar? _ Si señor... - Y la compañía Strafford está a cargo de la función ¿cierto? - preguntó Candy.

_ Así es señorita Candy, y usted deberá representar a su madre como ya lo había dicho antes. - Albert halo una de las sillas y pidió a Candy que se sentara a su lado, en el comedor.

Así mismo pidió a todos tomar sus lugares para disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que la señora Key había preparado especialmente para ellos.

La expresión de Albert lo decía todo, había llegado el momento del encuentro.

Continuara.

Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. Me tome unas vacaciones y regrese con la mente tan relajada, que no podía pensar para crear un nuevo Capítulo.

Se les quiere chicas, gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Dios les bendiga.


	19. Chapter 20

Perdida en tu mirada

Capítulo 19

Las noticias de la fuerte nevada habían sido un hecho, las estaciones y carreteras habían sido cerradas completamente.

Eso impidió a George viajar a New York por Annie y los niños del hogar de Pony.

Candy y Albert salieron temprano rumbo a Lakewood antes que la carretera fuera también cerrada. La tormenta estaba a pocas horas de llegar, eso les daría el tiempo suficiente para llegar y regresar con John y la tía Elroy.

Pasada las horas camino a Lakewood, Candy entabló conversación cortando el silencio entre la pareja de rubios.

— Albert, ¿está todo bien? _ Preguntó Candy colocando la mano izquierda en la pierna de Albert.

— ¡Por supuesto cariño! respondió él, mostrando una media sonrisa...— ¿Porque lo preguntas? — dijo tomando la pregunta de Candy confundido.

— Desde esta mañana te he sentido distante, un poco distraído o preocupado se podría decir. ¿Qué sucede? — insistió.

Desde el día anterior, Albert había estado un poco distraído, preocupado por Candy. El momento del encuentro estaba cerca y aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría si Frank o Susana trataban de lastimar a Candy, lo que era seguro, él no lo permitiría.

— Es por la conversación de ayer, ¿Cierto? No te preocupes, todo estará bien. —Candy tomo la mano de Albert y la beso.

— No permitiré que nada pase Candy, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_ Preguntó él con una dulce y tierna sonrisa. — Eres mi vida entera y si es posible te protegeré con mi propia vida. — Aquellas palabras tocaron el corazón de Candy, una lágrima salió de sus hermosos ojos verdes color esmeralda.

En la casa del faro, la tía Elroy caminaba de un lado hacia otro, preocupada por el pequeño John. El Niño había contraído un fuerte resfriado que temblaba de frío.

La chimenea proporcionaba calor suficiente para mantenerlo caliente, pero el frío era incontrolable debido a la alta temperatura. John estaba delirando, pidiéndole a su madre que no se fuera de su lado.

— John mi pequeño, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Dios mío ten compasión de mi pequeño sobrino.

— El presentimiento de Candy por John no había sido en vano, la conexión entre ella y el pequeño, había hecho que su corazón sintiera que algo no estaba bien con él desde el día anterior. Albert y Candy tardaron cuatro horas en llegar a la casa del faro, debido a las condiciones del tiempo.

El viaje normalmente era de dos horas máximo.

Al escuchar el sonido del motor de un auto, la empleada de la tía Elroy corrió inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡Bendito Dios que está aquí joven William! El Niño está muy grave, con mucha fiebre, llama a su madre. — Dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Candy corrió sin esperar un segundo más.

— ¡Vamos Albert, de prisa!

— Albert salió tras ella, al llegar a la habitación de John, la tía Elroy soltó el llanto.

— William, gracias al cielo que están aquí. John se ha puesto muy mal y no he podido hacer nada. El médico aún no llega.

— Yo lo atenderé, no se preocupe tía Elroy. _ Dijo Candy acercándose a John.

— John, mi pequeño ¿Me escuchas?_ Preguntaba, tocando su cuerpecito inmóvil.

— Mamá. — dijo el pequeño. — ¡Estás aquí!... por favor ya no te vallas, te necesito a mi lado. — No mi amor. — decía Candy. — Jamás me iré de tu lado, Estoy aquí junto a ti.

Por favor Albert, en una vasija pon hielo en agua, necesito agua fría y unas toallas para bajarle la temperatura de inmediato.

— Aturdido, Albert al ver a su sobrino en tal estado se había quedado en shock, nuevamente John veía a su madre.

Caminó hacia la cocina y tomó una bolsa de hielo colocándola en la vasija que la señora Elroy ya estaba preparando con agua.

— Madam Elroy, yo puedo hacer eso madam. — La empleada de servicio que estaba junto a ella le tomó la vasija poco a poco de las manos temblorosas de la tía Elroy.

— Ya estoy vieja para esto Willam, no supe cómo reaccionar, no se me ocurrió ponerles paños de agua fría al niño. — Albert la tomó entre sus brazos con palabras quebrantadas le pidió perdón.

— Perdóname tía, Candy me necesitaba también. ¡Ella tuvo una corazonada sabes! por eso venimos de inmediato y pospusimos los planes de ir a Alemania.

— Candy ama a John y John a ella, no me extrañaría que la ausencia de ustedes lo haya enfermado. Se pasaba horas en el faro observando los veleros y el restaurante de Lauren.

En la habitación Candy comenzó a aplicarle los paños de agua fría al niño para bajar la fiebre. Las mejillas de John estaban tan rojas que parecía le reventarían en sangre.

— Mi amor, por favor recupérate, lucha por tu vida mi pequeño Casanova. Recuerda que prometiste llevarme a Lakewood. Prometiste mostrarme tu bello portal de rosas, John no me abandones tú también. — Musitó Candy.

Albert parado desde la puerta con el retrato de Rosemary en su mano, le pedía que no se llevara a John.

— Perdóname tú también mi amada hermana, yo... — Las lágrimas de Albert no se contuvieron más. — No debí dejarlo solo. Debí haberlo llevado con nosotros. ¡Señor, ten misericordia de mi alma atribulada y permite que John se recupere!

Candy escuchó las palabras de Albert, en el fondo sentía culpabilidad.

Albert se había alejado un par de días del niño por ella. Sentía que era su deber y responsabilidad hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvar al niño.

Casi era de mañana, la tía Elroy se había quedado sentada en el sofá cerca de la recámara de John, Albert sentado en una silla con el rostro sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de Candy se había quedado dormido. Estaba agotado, del viaje, el estrés, la preocupación por Candy y su seguridad, el encuentro con Frank y ahora la enfermedad de John. Era fuerte y podría soportar cualquier cosa, menos ver a su sobrino sufrir y ahora su amada.

Candy había pasado toda la noche en vela, cambiando los paños de agua fría al pequeño.

Gracias a Dios la fiebre había bajado, el té de manzanilla que había preparado la señora Liz por orden de Candy, había logrado que el pequeño tomara pequeños sorbos de té. Candy le había hablado a cada momento al pequeño, para que supiera que ellos estaban junto a él.

— ¡Candy!.. — pronunciaba su nombre una suave y tierna voz.

— Mi Casanova. — respondió ella.

— ¡Nos has dado un gran susto mi vida!... No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera John. Está prohibido para ti enfermarte de ahora en más. ¿Me escuchas? — musitó con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

— ¡Albert!... ¡mi amor!... El niño ha despertado. — Albert despertó al escuchar la voz de Candy.

— ¡Santo Dios! Me quedé dormido. Lo siento. — dijo en tono vergonzoso.

— Tío. — musitó John.

— No hables mi hombrecito, guarda energías, necesitas recuperarte...

— Tío ¿te irás? ¿Te llevarás a Candy contigo nuevamente?

Al escuchar las voces, la tía Elroy despertó y se incorporó a la conversación.

— ¡John!... ¡John!... oh mi niño, gracias al cielo que has despertado.

Candy mi niña... y todo gracias a ti, no cabe duda que eres una bendición y lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida desde la muerte de mi sobrina.

— No es nada señora Elroy, John es mi niño y, Yo soy su segunda o tercera madre. — dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert la abrazo por detrás y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

— Tía... Tú y John vendrán con nosotros a Chicago, cuando el niño pueda viajar. _ En ese instante el doctor hizo su entrada.

— Joven Ardlay, Madam Elroy, disculpen la demora. Pero las condiciones del tiempo y la carretera no me permitían salir. Veo que el paciente ha mejorado.

— Así es doctor. Candy logró bajarle la fiebre al pequeño.

— Mucho gusto señorita — dijo el doctor.

— Mi nombre es Candice...

— Candice Dustin, doctor Campbell, mi prometida.

— Respondió Albert al ver la duda en presentarse Candy formalmente —Mucho gusto Lass. — murmuró el doctor con su acento escocés.

— ¿Lass? preguntó Candy un poco confundida.

— Es palabra escocesa. — respondió Albert.

— Significa "muchacha".

— Estás igual que yo Candy. — sonrió John.

— debemos aprender escocés juntos, ahora que serás mi madre. ¡Ja ja ja ja! —Todos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de John.

— Y dígame señorita Candice. — Candy, llámeme Candy, doctor. —Sí, Candy, además de aplicarle paños fríos, ¿Qué más le dio al niño?

— Un té de manzanilla para mantenerlo hidratado. ¿Algún problema doctor? — Eh, no ninguno. Le aplicaré una inyección de ampicilina para que no regrese la fiebre en caso de infección.

— No... Inyección No. —Gritó John. — Candy, la mano del doctor es muy dura, la última vez no pude sentarme por tres días. Por favor no permitas que me toque con esa aguja.

— Y eres un chiquillo valiente. — dijo el médico con la inyección en la mano.

— Pero tengo que hacerlo si quieres recuperarte. — al ver las manos tan grandes y toscas de aquel hombre, aun Candy se asustó.

— Doctor, si me permite yo podría ponérsela, ¿Dejarías que yo te la ponga John? — ¿Usted? — Preguntó el doctor.

— Soy enfermera graduada, de una de las mejores universidades de New York. — En ese momento Albert volvía a entrar a la habitación. "Tal como lo imaginé " — Pensó él. — "Todo su profesionalismo no venía de la nada"

— Doctor Campbell, permita a la señorita Dustin hacerlo.

— Candy dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar las palabras de Albert detrás de ella.

— Albert, yo... — dijo un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Tranquila tesoro! ¿Puedes poner la inyección a John? — Candy asintió. Tomando la jeringa de la mano del doctor Campbell. Con delicadeza, limpio el área de la pierna de John y dejó salir el líquido poco a poco, masajeando el área para que el líquido se distribuyera en toda la pierna.

— ¡Listo mi tesoro!

— Dolió un poco, pero no sentí mucho dolor. — musitó abrazándola.

— Veo que es una enfermera con mucha experiencia, principalmente con los niños. — Sonrió el hombre, guardando sus instrumentos en su maletín.

— Muchas gracias joven William.

— Gracias a usted doctor. — dijo Albert estrechando la mano.

— Felicidades por su compromiso. — el doctor se retiró con un gesto caballeroso.

— ¿Así que prometida?...— La sonrisa de Candy y John eran de felicidad.

— Ahora si es cierto. — Dijo John.

— ¿Pero dónde está tu anillo?

— ¡Johnnn!.. Pronunció Albert. — Siempre te me adelantas.

_ Aquí está. — dijo la tía Elroy, quien tenía una cajita de madera color caoba en su mano. Albert la tomó e inclinó una rodilla.

— Candice Montgomery Dustin, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

— La única. — dijo John. — Los cuatro se pusieron a reír ante tal indiscreción del pequeño.

— Con este anillo que ha pasado de generación en generación y que perteneció a mi madre quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Ya no veo mi vida sin ti.

— Pronunció Albert nervioso las palabras más importantes de su vida ante. John se había quedado sin palabras, y la tía Elroy con las manos apretando su chal con el color del clan Ardlay.

— ¡Si! Acepto. — respondió Candy colocando un suave beso en los labios de Albert.

Continuará.

Ufff. Chicas ya no tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza en esta novela.

La verdad es que casi la abandono. Pero gracias a sus comentarios decidí continuar.


	20. Chapter 21

Perdida en tu mirada.

Capítulo 20

Candy se quedó dormida en los brazos de Albert. Habían pasado dos noches en vela, cuidando del pequeño John.

Albert, movió su brazo poco a poco para no despertar a su amada.

_ ¡Tío! _ Susurró el pequeño John al oído de Albert. _ ¿me acompañas a preparar desayuno para Candy? ¡Shh! No la despiertes. _ decía el chiquillo colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

Albert abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aún era de madrugada.

Se levantó de la enorme cama calientita por el calorcito de Candy y salió junto a John hacia la sala.

_ ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Estás bien? Déjame tomarte la temperatura. _ No hace falta. Respondió el chiquillo con una media sonrisa, ya casi amanece y quiero sorprender a Candy con un rico desayuno.

La anciana que ayudaba a la señora Elroy, llego a la cocina al escuchar las voces. _ ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? Preguntó la anciana. _ No hace falta. Albert respondió con tono suave.

_ Regrese a la cama, nosotros nos encargaremos del desayuno el día de hoy. _ la anciana agradecida regreso a su habitación.

El pequeño John, busco un banquito de madera para estar un poco más a la altura de la cocina. _ ¡No, No, No!... tu estarás de este lado batiendo la harina con los huevos para preparar los pancakes. No quiero que te lastimes. _ La forma de como Albert le hablaba al pequeño John era tan tierno, que hacían al pequeño suspirar. _ Tío Albert, te he echado de menos. ¡Te amo tío!_ musitó John haciendo que una lagrima rodara por la mejilla de Albert. _ Yo a ti mi niño, prometo nunca más alejarme de ti.

Después de preparar el desayuno, huevitos revueltos, pancakes, zumo de naranja, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, fruta fresca y una rosa en la charola. Se dirigieron a la recamara donde Candy aun dormía. Un pequeño rayito de sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana.

Albert se acercó y le dio un beso de buenos días.

_ ¡Despierta amada mía! Dijo suavemente al oído, colocándole un beso en la frente. _ ¡Hum! ¡Qué rico huele! ¿Qué hora es? Candy los observaba un poco desorientada limpiándose los ojos.

_ ¡Sorpresa!... Gritó John. Candy sonrió observando al pequeño con una bandeja en sus manos. _ ¡John mi amor! Que grata sorpresa. Candy estaba sorprendía al ver al chiquillo sonriéndole felizmente.

_ Albert tomo la bandeja de las manos de John y la coloco en las piernas de Candy. _ ¡Fue idea de John! quiso sorprenderte y con un poco de ayuda lo ha logrado. _ espero te gusten los panckes._ pronuncio John orgulloso._ ¡yo solito los batí! sin ayuda del tío William. Ah y también inprimi las naranjas. ¿Quieres decir exprimí?_ ¡Si!.. Eso. Así. exprimí. Jajaja.

No cabía duda la suerte y bendición parecía sonreírles nuevamente.

**Chicago Mansión Montgomery.**

Sara llegó inesperadamente a la mansión, después de la conversación con Mason, la prioridad de Sara era Candy.

Estaba cayendo una pequeña tormenta de nieve. Pero no la había detenido, estaba decidida a saber la verdad sobre su protegida Samantha.

El personal de la mansión ya estaba en su día laboral como siempre. Pero esta vez algo anormal había sucedido.

En el área del jardín, cerca de la piscina había un tiradero de botellas y comida tirada por todo el jardín. _ ¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? Gritó Sara, sacándole un brinco a una jovencita que se había quedado dormida sobre el cristal de la enorme piscina.

_ Señora Sara, no la esperábamos tan pronto. _ ¿No me esperaban? Cuestionó. Ni siquiera una sola persona de esta casa se dignó ir a la funeraria y darle el último adiós a mi señora.

Las lágrimas de Sara salieron de su rostro.

_ Señora, nadie de aquí sabíamos cuándo o dónde era el funeral. La señorita Samantha no dijo nada.

_ ¿Es así como esa desagradecida paga todo lo que Mary hizo por ella? ¿Dónde está esa hija de su madre? Alzando la voz Sara se dirigió a las habitaciones. Cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación de Sam, escuchó gemidos de placer. Era Sam con su novio el reportero del gran tribunal.

Sara cogió su llave maestra y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

_ ¿Así que todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto?

_! Saraaa! toca la puerta antes de entrar. ¿Que son esos modales? Dijo Samantha cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sabana. _ Y tú hijo del demonio, te me vas inmediatamente de aquí. Tú eres el que informa cada paso que damos, poniendo en peligro la seguridad de la señorita Candy. _ ¿Señorita? Llamas señorita a esa huérfana. _Sara se puso furiosa al escuchar la palabra huérfana. Se acercó y de una bofetada volteo la cara de Samantha.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima? Samantha se puso de pie y levanto la mano para golpear a Sara, cuando en ese momento Mason la detuvo. _ Si le pones un dedo a Sara tu noviecito lo pagará muy caro. Dijo Mason con voz profunda y la piel roja de coraje. El hombre se levantó colocó sus pantalones y salió corriendo con playera en mano.

_ Sara, ¿ahora estas de lado de la hija de Mary? ¿Dónde está el amor que decías tenerme? Samantha comenzó a chantajear a Sara con lágrimas falsas.

_ Podrás engañar a Sara, pero a mí no. Se todo lo que le dijiste a la señora Mary, la última vez que fue a visitarte. Ni siquiera te dignaste e ir a su funeral.

El ambiente estaba caliente. Sara no sabía que pensar. _ ¿Es cierto Sam? ¿Le gritaste a Mary que nadie te quitaría lo que tú crees es tuyo? ¿Cómo te atreviste? Musitó Sara con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. _ ¡Todo esto es mío y nadie me lo quitará! Yo soy la única hija de Mary Montgomery y nadie me quitará lo que por derecho me pertenece. Fui yo quien le dio amor y cariño desde niña. Esa chica nunca estuvo a su lado.

_ Pero no fue culpa de Candy. _ Gritó Sara. _ No voy hablar más contigo Sara. Pero de esta casa nadie me sacará, esa huérfana no se saldrá con la suya. Le quitaré todo, incluyendo el hombre que ama.

_ ¡Samantha regresa! Gritaba Sara enfadada.

_ Sara déjala ir. No te escuchará, no podrás convencerla, esta cegada por la avaricia. Mason había decidido contarle todo a Albert y George. Después de esto, la seguridad de Candy estaba en peligro aún más.

**Hotel Astoria.**

Una nota en el periódico hizo perder los estribos de Susana Marlow. _ ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Es ella? ¡Si es Candy! y tomada del brazo de este hombre millonario e importante en mundo de los negocios. Describía la nota de sociales en el periódico de esa mañana.

_ ¿Cómo reaccionará Frank cuando se entere de todo esto? ¡Esto se pondrá bueno! ¡Pero cómo es posible que la mosquita muerta ha atrapado a este hombre tan elegante, guapo y con mucho dinero! Ja ja ja. No hay duda que la suerte está a favor de los feos._ Susana reía a carcajadas.

Será un placer ver la cara a Frank cuando se dé cuenta que su amada pecosa se revuelca en brazos de otro._ Susana celebraba con alegría la nota del periódico ¿Cómo reaccionaría Frank al saber a Candy en brazos de otro?

**Casa del faro.**

Habían pasado las horas, Candy y John subieron al faro a observar los pocos veleros que aun navegaban por el lago Cristal. El invierno había llegado y eran pocas las personas que se animan a salir con el clima frio. _ ¡Mira Candy! Dijo John emocionado observando a lo lejos a Albert revisando su velero. _ ¿Qué hace el tío William? ¿Iremos a navegar? ¡Yuppi!.. Daremos un paseo. _Candy confundida, no creía que Albert navegaría en ese estado, con el viento y aire frio. John había estado muy enfermo y sería irresponsable por parte de Albert tratar de navegar con ellos.

_ ¡Mírame tesoro mío! Si tu tío viene con la idea que navegaremos, prométeme que no harás ningún tipo de caras o enojo. _ Candy, ¡Yo soy un hombre, eso es para los niños! _ dijo John colocándose sus manos en los bolsillos. Candy reía a carcajadas. _ John te amo tanto que eres como un hijo para mí.

_ ¿De verdad Candy? ¿Soy tu hijo? Preguntó John con una tierna carita y dulce sonrisa. _ ¡Si lo eres mi casanova!... Así que ya no podrás decir que soy tu novia. _ ¡Ahora eres mi mamá! Las lagrimitas de John rodaban sobre sus mejillas llorando de felicidad. Aferrándose a los brazos de Candy.

Continuará.

Hola chicas, aquí con el capítulo 20 de Pérdida en tu mirada.

Tengo dos noticias.

1- Actualizare una historia por semana para alargar los capítulos.

Como saben cada capítulo es nuevo o sea la historia no está terminada tengo que ir improvisando.

2- esta historia tomara el rumbo que tenía pensando desde un inicio o sea, habrá drama y muertes. En un inicio era Terry el antagónico, por eso le fui cambiando poco a poco. Pero como he cambiado el nombre, iré con todo sobre este malvado de Frank.

Bendecido fin de Semana.

Con todo mi amor. Sakura XO!


	21. Chapter 22

Perdida en tu mirada, capítulo 21

Muñeco de nieve.

Después de una larga conversación con la tía Elroy, Albert, Candy y el pequeño John se pusieron en camino rumbo a Chicago.

La tía Elroy no quería viajar por las malas condiciones del tiempo, pero Candy debía estar presente en la primera función del teatro del lago.

Se pondrían de camino no sin antes despedirse de la mujer que le ayudo incondicionalmente, Laurence.

Albert estacionó el auto frente al Gran Merlin.

_ ¡Laurance!― musitó Candy con lágrimas en su rostro de alegría.

_ ¡Annie!... respondió la mujer emocionada de ver a Candy.

_ Me di cuenta por la ama de llaves de la señora Elroy que no vendrías por unos días. ¿ esta todo bien?_ Preguntó Lauren aquellas palabras con voz nerviosa. En los pocos meses que Candy había trabajado con ella se había ganado su cariño.

_ Es una lástima que te haya perdido como mi mejor empleada e inquilina. _ tomando las manos de Candy, Laurence se dio cuenta de la enorme roca brillante que Candy tenía en su mano.

_ No me iré lejos. _ respondió la rubia. _ Pronto estaré de regreso por estas tierras.

_ ¿Te has comprometido con el señor Ardlay? ¡Eso sí que es una gran alegría! _ Si, nos comprometimos anoche. _ sonreía Candy al recordar el momento que le propuso matrimonio.

_ Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero en este momento vamos de camino a Chicago con Albert, la tía Elroy y John. Solo queríamos entregarte esto.

_ Candy le entregó un sobre tamaño carta.

_ ¡Estas son las escrituras del Restaurante! ¿Porque las tienes tú?

_ Preguntó avergonzada. Antes que su hija falleciera, Laurence se vio en la necesidad de pedir un préstamo al banco Ardlay por las escrituras del restaurante como respaldo. Los gastos médicos eran costosos por la enfermedad de su hija.

_ Por favor acéptalas, Albert me las entrego para devolvértela. No quiero que te sientas ofendida, ni pienses que es por lástima, es una muestra de agradecimiento de nuestra parte, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. _ Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de Candy y Laurence.

_ ¡Sabes que eres como una hija para mí!... Fuiste mi ángel, esa noche estuve a punto de tirarme del tren cuando sentí tu presencia. _ Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca se habría imaginado que no solo Laurence la salvó a ella si no también ella a Laurence, Se abrazaron con mucho cariño... Candy necesitaba un abrazo de la mujer que fue usada por Dios para encontrar su felicidad, a William Albert Ardlay y el pequeño John Brown.

La nieve comenzó a caer más fuerte.

_ Laurence, nos veremos pronto, la villa Montgomery ahora me pertenece. _ Lauren la observo extrañada, esa parte de la historia aún no lo sabía.

_ La persona quien compró esa propiedad hace unos meses, era mi madre y ahora que se ha ido, hare de esa villa el hogar de Pony.

_ ¿Tu madre?_ preguntó la mujer.

_ Si, es una larga historia que luego te contaré, Ahora debemos irnos, vamos para la mansión de Chicago. Las condiciones del tiempo no son buenas y la tía Elroy esta muy nerviosa. _ sonrió Candy tiernamente volteando su cuello observando el automóvil.

_ ¡No te detendré más!.. vamos, te acompaño hasta el auto. Y gracias nuevamente Annie. ― Decía la mujer caminando junto a Candy hasta el automóvil que la esperaba.

_ Mi verdadero nombre es Candice, después te contaré todo. _ La mujer asintió, saludando con una reverencia a Albert y la señora Elroy.

Albert salió del auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero para que su amada prometida tomara asiento.

_ ¡Señor William! _ dijo la mujer sonriéndole. ― Es usted todo un caballero y ser humano, Candice ha sido bendecida con su amor.

_ ¡Soy yo quien ha sido bendecido con el amor de Candy!... _ respondió él besando la mano de su amada.

_ ¡Vamos tesoro! _Dijo Albert

_ Adiós Lauren, nos veremos pronto. _Dijo Candy.

El automóvil se puso en marcha. Con las calles con nieve y resbalosas, les tomaría más tiempo en llegar a su destino.

Teatro del lago.

Susana y Frank estaban en el teatro finalizando los últimos detalles antes de la presentación en vivo. Las luces, cortinas, escenografía todo tiene que estar a la perfección.

Howard hizo un llamado urgente a todos los actores y encargados de la presentación del Rey Lear

_ ¿Y ahora cual es la urgencia?_ preguntaba Susana colocando su abrigo de piel color gris.

_ Parece que ha sucedido algo realmente lamentable con la señora Montgomery. _ respondió uno de los altos encargados del teatro.

Cuando entraron al despacho del presidente y encargado del teatro, Mason y Sara estaban sentados esperando por el elenco de Strafford.

Al estar todos reunidos, Howard se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia todos, dándoles la triste noticia que la señora Mary Montgomery, benefactora y organizadora del evento había perdido su lucha contra el cancer.

Sara observaba de pies a cabeza a Susana y Frank quienes se preocuparon al escuchar la noticia.

_ Lamento mucho la muerte de la señora Montgomery. Mi madre siempre sintió admiración por ella. _ dijo Susana.

_ Todos lamentamos su muerte. _ pronuncio Howard.

_ ¿Y ahora quien nos pagará? _ preguntó Frank directamente.

_ Ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso. _ dijo Sara poniéndose de pie observándole con ira. Al ver la actitud de Sara, Mason se puso de pie para irrumpir la conversación. Sara estaría a punto de echar a perderlo todo si él no lo hacía.

_ Todo ha pasado a manos de la heredera, la hija de la señora Montgomery, ella se hará cargo de sus honorarios, así como de seguir con la fundación y presentaciones de la primera función y el resto de la temporada.

Aunque el evento es para recaudar fondos para niños huérfanos, sabemos perfectamente que sus honorarios no son caritativos, así que la multimillonaria heredera les pagará y hasta los gratificará con una generosa cantidad extra, para Howard para todo el elenco.

Todo seguirá el mismo protocolo. _ terminó Masón dirigiendo hacia Frank y dándole una mirada irónica.

_ Pues eso me parece maravilloso. _ respondió Frank con brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

_ Hace unos meses tuve el honor de conocer en persona a tan distinguida señorita, es todo una dama. _ dijo Susana observando sus compañeros muy orgullosa y altanera.

_ ¿Oh sí?... _ Preguntó Sara. _ Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Samantha y no a la verdadera heredera Montgomery, Candice Dustin.

" Ni en tus peores pesadillas se te puede ocurrir imaginar quien es la heredera Montgomery"

"¡Ha!... Los dos se llevarán la sorpresa de sus vidas" - Pensó Sara.

En la carretera un pequeñito rubio de ojos azules admiraba la caída de la nieve por la ventana, tomado de la mano de Candy, Albert observa al pequeño por el retrovisor del auto su bella sonrisa.

_ ¿Candy,cuando lleguemos a Chicago podremos hacer un muñeco de nieve?_ preguntó el pequeño acariciando los rizos dorados de la hermosa rubia.

_ Por supuesto mi amor, todo lo que tú quieras, le pondremos una bufanda roja y una nariz de zanahoria.

_ ¿Zanahoria? Ja ja ja ja... que mono se verá. _ carcajeaba John haciendo que todos sonrieran con él.

_ ¡Serás una madre muy consentidora Candy!... _ musitó la señora Elroy quien derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver al pequeño John y su amado sobrino William feliz.

― Podría irme ahora mismo de este mundo si Dios así lo quiere. Dejo lo que más amo en esta vida en tus manos mi bella Candy.

_ ¡Pero que dice tía Elroy!... nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir. Todavía tiene que conocer a los hijos de su sobrino.

_ ¡Oh!... ¿vendrá la cigüeña a visitarte Candy? ― Preguntaba John colocando sus manitos tapándose la boca.

_ ¡Pero que dices mi pequeño casanova!... aún no. Pero quizás muy pronto lo haga. _ A Albert se le ilumino la mirada que no pudo aguantar la emoción, poniendo las luces intermitentes se estacionó al lado de la carretera estatal.

_ ¿Pero porque te estacionas? _ preguntó Candy sonriendo a carcajadas.

_ ¡Dime mi amor! ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Tendremos una niña? _ Preguntaba mientras tomaba las manos de Candy.

_ ¡Pero como!... ¿ustedes se comieron el pastel antes de la boda?_ preguntó la tía Elroy asustada por la irresponsabilidad de Albert.

_ ¿Cuál pastel? ¡Era de chocolate y no me compartieron un pedacito! _ John cruzo los brazos porque su tío y Candy no le dieron del pastel que había mencionado la tía Elroy.

_ ¡Albert!... ¿te das cuenta todo lo que has creado? Ja ja ja ja, mi pequeño te hornearé la torta más grande y deliciosa que jamás hayas probado. Y a ti mi amado, ¿cómo se te ocurre que podríamos estar esperando? Sería muy pronto para saberlo.

_ ¡Tienes razón!... Susurró Albert besándole los nudillos de la mano. _ Fue la felicidad que me cegó y me hizo ver como un idiota.

_ Yo diría un hombre enamorado._ respondió la señora Elroy.

Continuará.

¡Chicas!

Gracias por sus comentarios...

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste y sonrían con las ocurrencias de John, como todo un niño de su edad.

Bendiciones.

Sakura.


	22. Chapter 23

Perdida en tu mirada

Capítulo 22

Mansión Ardlay, Chicago.

Desde la habitación, Sara observa las luces del auto poco visible por la gruesa nieve. Había estado nerviosa, preocupada por su protegida Candy.

Ahora que Samantha mostró su verdadera identidad, su prioridad es Candy. Y no es que dudaría en proteger a Candy de Sam ni un segundo. Se lo había prometido a su amiga. Pero Sara amaba mucho a Samantha, la vio crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, pronunciar sus primeras palabras. Pero el comportamiento de Sam la había decepcionado a tal modo que no querría volverle a ver, no por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Mientras abría la puerta para salir y recibir a Candy, Mason estaba sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas crujientes con sabor a vainilla y caramelo.

Sara se sorprendió al ver al hombre de piel morena con la charola en mano.

_ ¡Uf!... Me has sacado un susto. _ dijo Sara colocándose la mano en el pecho.

_ Has pasado todo el día encerrada en la habitación, que decidí traerte algo caliente para calmar tus nervios. A nuestro regreso de la mansión Montgomery, no dijiste ni una sola palabra.

_ ¡Te lo agradezco!..._ dijo Sara, sosteniendo la taza de chocolate.

_ ¡Uum! Es delicioso. _ Musitó mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

_ ¡¿Podrías creer que muelen el cacao aquí mismo en la cocina?! _ Mason estaba maravillado al ver con la delicadeza y emoción que la señora Key molía el cacao para esperar a la señora Elroy con un sabroso chocolate caliente.

_ ¡Si... lo puedo creer!... Los señores son cuidadosos con sus alimentos, ellos mismos cultivan las legumbres.

Me di cuenta por una de las chicas del servicio, que la hermana del señor Ardlay lo hacía antes de morir.

Después de su muerte, él se ha hecho cargo de mantener el vivero y, cuando él se fue a la villa, el personal junto al señor Murray se encargan de mantenerlo.

_ ¡Estás muy bien informada Sara!.._ pronuncio Mason maravillado al escucharle.

_ Por supuesto, la señorita Candy será parte de esta familia, tengo que saber más sobre su futuro esposo.

_ ¿En verdad piensas que se casará con el joven William? _ preguntó Mason, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Observando el auto estacionarse frente a la entrada principal.

_ ¡Por supuesto que se casarán!.. ¡Eso no lo dudes!...

El joven William es todo un caballero, no dejara a mi niña Candy después de haberla hecho suya. _dijo Sara dejando salir el secreto de Candy.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero acaso dije eso en voz alta?

_ Claro Sara... debes tener cuidado con lo que dices,

Ante los ojos de la sociedad es un pecado y hablaran de la señorita. Ellos no están casados, por lo tanto no pueden estar íntimamente.

_ Y ahora tú me lo dices, cuando fui yo quien te sugirió que debíamos llevarla a su casa.

_ ¡Basta Sara!... Ya lo hablamos antes... mejor ven acá... observa lo felices que se miran.

La señorita Candy esta radiante, feliz, míralos parecen una familia junto al niño John. _Sara los observaba mientras su corazón saltaba de felicidad.

_ Mary estará orgullosa y feliz por su hija desde el cielo. _ Las lágrimas de Sara cayeron por su rostro. Mason al verla llorar y escuchar el nombre de su amada Mary, colocó sus brazos en la espalda de Sara. Ella suspiro al sentirlo cerca.

Sara se había enamorado de Mason desde el primer día que llegó a trabajar con los Montgomeries. Para Mason no era un secreto, lo había sospechado y comprobado cuando Sara le confesó a Mary estar enamorada de él.

Pero el corazón de Mason pertenecía a su mejor amiga, Mary.

Salieron de la habitación, bajando las escaleras tapizadas con carpeta exportada desde la India, preciosos colores vino y blanco con diseño de rosas blancas.

_ ¡Bienvenidos a casa!... Señor Ardlay, señora Elroy, señorita Candy, niño John!... _ Decía la señora Kay mientras todo el personal en línea les daba la bienvenida.

John, tomado de la mano de Candy y del brazo del tío William suspiraba…. mostrando la mano de Candy dio la noticia.

_ ¡Escuchen todos pos favor!... _ dijo el pequeño hombrecito.

_ El tío William y yo, John Brown le hemos pedido a Candy que se casé con nosotros. _ Al escuchar aquellas palabras todos estaban sorprendidos y felices por la noticia comenzaron a reírse al escuchar que él también se casaría con ella.

Albert y Candy se pusieron rojos de vergüenza por la ocurrencia del pequeño.

_ ¡Vea!... ¡mire!... ¡vea!... ¡mire! _. Decía el chiquillo mostrando la mano que tenía el anillo de compromiso.

Sara, Mason y el personal los felicitaban aplaudiéndoles.

_ ¡Santo cielo John! _ habló con autoridad la matriarca del clan.

_ Déjalo tía... ¡Está feliz!... y Candy luce feliz junto a él.

No le quite la alegría a nuestro pequeño. _ La tía suavizo sus palabras y el rostro al escuchar las palabras de su amado sobrino.

Sara se acercó a Candy para estrecharla entre sus brazos,

_ Estoy feliz por ti Candy, sé que su madre desde el cielo lo está aún más.

_ ¡Gracias Sara!...Mi madre... mi madre está feliz al saber que me he enamorado esta vez del hombre correcto. _ musitó la rubia al recordar a su madre.

Albert se acercó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy para darle consuelo. Sabía que su amada estaba llorando por su mamá.

_ ¿Por qué lloras Annie? ¡Quiero decir Candy!.. _ Preguntó el niño de cabello dorado con triste mirada.

_ ¿No te hace feliz casarte con mi tío?

_ Claro que si mi amor... _ respondió ella poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura. John con sus manitos secaba las lágrimas de la rubia.

_ ¡Sabes mi corazón!... así como tu extrañas a tu mamita, también yo extraño a la mía.

_ No llores bonita... ya no lloraré por mamá para que tú tampoco llores por la tuya. ¡¿Trato hecho?!..._ preguntó el niño levantando su dedo meñique para hacer la promesa.

_ ¡pinky promise! _ Concluyó.

_ ¡Y ahora! ¿Podrías cocinar el pastel de chocolate que me prometiste? _ Candy enmudeció al escuchar las palabras de John a su oído, recordando la conversación en el auto.

_ ¡John!...

_ Irrumpió Albert antes las ocurrencias que tenía el niño últimamente. Al ver el rostro de su amada que se ponía rojo carmesí hasta las orejas.

_ ¡Que quiero que me cocine la torta de chocolate que me prometió!... ¡La que te comiste tu solo con ella y no me guardaste ni un pedacito!... _ Decía el chiquillo cruzando los brazos y en voz alta.

_ ¡John...! _ dijo la voz la tía de golpe cerca de desmayarse. Sara se puso roja al igual que Albert, no podían pronunciar palabra.

_ ¿Pero qué sucede contigo angelito? _ Preguntó Candy.

Mason sonreía igual que la señora Kay. _ Lo que John quiere decir, es que... _ ¡Tía!...no hace falta que diga nada _, irrumpió Albert.

Ya todos imaginaban lo que el pequeño casanova estaba hablando.

Albert y Candy habían pasado la noche juntos y, aunque nadie se atrevería a hablar de la situación sabían perfectamente que la relación estaba a otro nivel.

Candy se puso de pie tomando la mano de John, se dirigieron a la señora Kay quien aún sonreía.

Kay levantó su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, preguntó en que podía ayudarle.

_ Perdóneme señorita. _ Dijo la mujer avergonzada.

Albert quien los observa a corta distancia, carraspeo poniendo un poco de orden.

_ ¡No se preocupe señora Kay!... _ Pronuncio Candy soltando una carcajada que hizo que todos sonrieran junto con ella.

_ Por favor, ayúdeme a obtener todo lo necesario para prepararle a mi pequeño casanova, un delicioso pastel chocolate.

_ ¡Por supuesto señorita...!_, Kay dígame Candy ya que pasaremos más tiempo juntas siéntase en confianza.

_ Como usted ordene Candy. _ respondió caminando hacia la cocina, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Albert pidiéndole que se quedara un momento.

Albert dirigiéndose hacia Candy y con voz firme, dio la noticia del compromiso con su amada, la Señorita Dustin.

_ ¡He pedido a la señorita Dustin que sea mi esposa!...

¡Sara!... _ dijo Albert volteando a verla.

_ Después de la muerte de la madre de Candy he podido observar cómo trata de protegerla, y se lo agradezco de corazón, a usted y Mason.

Por eso quiero decirle que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla Feliz._ musitó besando la mano de su amada.

_ Haremos una pequeña reunión con las personas más cercanas a la familia, Pero lo haremos hasta que la hermana de Candy Annie y, los niños del hogar estén aquí en la mansión, como debe ser junto a Candy para su día... _ Candy sonreía felizmente pero su felicidad no era completa, hubiera deseado que su madre estuviera junto a ella en un día tan importante.

_ ¡Como lo dijo William! _ hablo la tía Elroy_, Candy será la futura matriarca, al igual que mi sobrino, tiene la misma autoridad... Así que les pediré que le den el trato que se merece y hagan todo lo que ella les diga. _ la abuela camino acercándose a ellos.

_ A esta Lass le debemos la vida de John y la felicidad de mi sobrino William.

_ Todo era felicidad, Albert y Candy abrazados juntos al pequeño John y la tía sonreían.

_ ¿Dónde está George? _ Preguntó Albert observando a todos lados. Todo había pasado tan rápido, la llegada, las ocurrencias de John, que no se había percatado de la ausencia de su mano derecha, George.

_ Salió rumbo a New York esta mañana, señor... _ respondió Kay.

George había recibido un telegrama del informante de New York, donde le decía que Annie y los niños, serian desalojados del hogar donde Vivian. Aunque pagaban su alquiler a tiempo el pequeño hogar seria renovado y sus habitantes tenían dos semanas para desocupar el inmueble.

George tomo la drástica decisión de viajar bajo las condiciones del clima, solo encomendándose a Dios.

_ ¿Está todo bien?_ Preguntó Candy, mientras lo observa leer la nota de George. Albert la observo y afirmo.

_ ¡Si todo está bien!... _Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y sintiéndose culpable por ocultarle lo que sucedía con Annie.

_ ¡Vamos mi tesoro!... _ Candy tomo de la mano a John para preparar juntos el pastel. Sara camino junto a ellos mientras la tía subía las escaleras a descansar. Todo el personal se retiró a sus quehaceres.

_ Mason acompáñeme... _ Las palabras de Albert salieron en tono serio por lo que Mason asumió que algo no estaba bien.

_ ¿Qué sucede señor? _ Preguntó el hombre cerrando la puerta del despacho tras él.

_ George tuvo que viajar a New York de inmediato...

_ ¿Sucedió algo con la hermana de la señorita Candy? _ preguntó el hombre preocupado.

_ Si, al parecer los van a desalojar del hogar de Pony, George se ha ido por ellos. _ Mason caminó hacia el ventanal observando la gruesa nieve, maldijo.

_ No resolveremos nada con esa actitud Mason. Comprendo tu molestia. _ murmuro Albert.

_ Discúlpeme señor... Pero, he pagado un año completo a ese desgraciado propietario del lugar. Como se atrevió a sacar a la señorita Annie y los niños a la calle. _ Mason furioso apuño su mano.

_ No sabemos porque razón lo hizo, me imagino que tuvo una buena razón para incumplir el contrato. _ Albert se puso de pie, sacando un sobre de papel manila del escritorio y mostrarle el documento a Mason.

_ ¡Como! ¿Usted también pago por la vivienda?...

_ Si, y es probable que ha tratado de estafarnos. Pero esto no se quedara así. ¡Lo enviaremos a la cárcel!

_Albert se había aguantado el coraje, pero al saber que Mason y George habían pagado por el mismo alquiler dos veces, enfureció.

_ Ahora solo nos toca esperar noticias de George.

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Sara se levantó temprano para concretar los últimos detalles en el teatro del lago. El día de la función y presentación había llegado.

Continuara.

Hola Chicas, espero les agrade este capítulo, el próximo será la sorpresa, el enfrentamiento.

Bendiciones.

Xo!


	23. Chapter 24

Perdida en tu mirada Capitulo 23

La señorita Candice Montgomery Dustin.

Candy y Albert habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, como era de esperarse, la tía Elroy no permitiría que ellos pasaran la noche en la misma habitación.

Sara había comprado un hermoso atuendo para la presentación de Candy en la función de beneficencia.

Candy no había podido dormir bien debido a la preocupación, hacia varios meses que Candy y Frank no se habían encontrado desde aquella noche oscura de New York. Sabía que no solo enfrentaría a Frank Lee sino también a su amante, La actriz Británica, Susana Marlow.

A diferencia de Albert, él había pasado una buena noche imaginando cuan bellos serían los hijos que tendría con su amada.

John después de comer varias porciones de pastel de chocolate y estar despierto hasta casi media noche leyendo su libro de historia favorita

"El Principito". Se había quedado en un sueño profundo.

"El día ha llegado" ― Pensó Candy mientras se colocaba un kimono blanco, dando unos pasos hacia el inmenso ventanal con vista a la fuente de agua congelada por la nieve. Candy estaba perdida en los recuerdos del pasado, se asustó cuando de pronto escuchó un leve sonido en la puerta de la habitación.

― ¡Querida! ¿Estás despierta? ― Preguntó una dulce voz, era Albert quien había llegado para darle los buenos días.

Candy trató de ocultar su preocupación mientras abría la puerta.

― ¡Buenos días mi amado! ― respondió entusiasta.

― ¡Ven acá cariño! ― dijo él mientras la atraía a sus brazos.

― Oh mi amor, te he extrañado tanto. ― decía en tono ardiente y sediento por su amada. Habían pasado días y sus deseos por ella no podía resistirlo más.

― Albert, espera... ― dijo ella mientras le colocaba un suave beso en los labios.

― La tía esta en la habitación enseguida. Sara al final del pasillo, no podemos en este momento. ― La excusa perfecta para ella, la verdad era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que hoy enfrentaría al hombre que tanto daño le causó.

Albert le soltó poco a poco y recordó que esa noche sería la función. Observando a Candy se pudo dar cuenta de las ojeras que tenía su mujer.

― ¿No has dormido bien cierto? ― preguntó avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero como un hombre enamorado y sediento de su amada que podía hacer, si deseaba poseer a su mujer cada noche si era posible.

Candy noto la tristeza de Albert en su rostro al verla a los ojos.

― Perdón... pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. ― Él la tomó de la mano y la sentó en la cama, se puso de rodillas y observándole le dijo que no había porque preocuparse.

― No estas sola mi amada, te he prometido que te cuidaré hasta con mi propia vida si es necesario Candy. Nadie se atreverá a ponerte un dedo encima para lastimarte.

Yo estoy contigo, estaré junto a ti. Y si prefieres no subir a presentarte al stage yo lo haré por ti.

Hace años que soy parte de la fundación de tú madre, solo que era siempre George quien se hacía presente representando la familia Ardlay.

Pero ahora yo tomaré los asuntos de la familia, así como los de mi prometida ― Albert terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras poniéndose de pie.

― Ayer no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte aún más, Pero creo que debes saberlo. ― Al escuchar el cambio de tono de voz de Albert, Candy se puso de pie.

― ¿Que sucede? ¿Es Annie cierto?

― Si.

― respondió secamente caminando hacia la vasija con las cenizas de Mary. ― Le prometí a tú madre que cuidaría de ti y del hogar de Pony, y cumpliré mi promesa. Desafortunadamente los han desalojado de la propiedad y George ha ido por ellos. Así que necesito que seas fuerte Candy, no puedes permitir que los fantasmas del pasado te venzan, debes ser fuerte, ¡entiendes! ― Candy se acerco y lo abrazó por la espalda.

― ¡Gracias Albert!... No se que sería de mi vida sin ti, eres el hombre que más he amado y que siempre, siempre amaré. Te prometo ser fuerte, lo seré y venceré cualquier temor y obstáculo porque tú estás junto a mi.

― Él tomándole las manos comprendía lo que Candy estaba sintiendo, su vida no había sido fácil desde niña. Pero ahora ella no estaba sola, porque él estaría siempre con ella.

**_En el Teatro del lago._**

― Como ya le expliqué todo está listo para esta noche señora Sara. Los actores cerraron los ensayos anoche y todo estará perfectamente bien. ― Decía el gerente del teatro mientras encendía su pipa.

― Hoy es la presentación de la heredera Montgomery. Y es su deseo de no hacer la presentación de la función, si no el cierre.

― ¿Pero como es posible? La señora Montgomery siempre daba inicio a las presentaciones. ― respondió el hombre casi atragantándose con el humo.

― Este año tendremos a uno de los grandes patrocinadores presente.

― ¡Ah! ¡si! ¿Y de quien se trata?― preguntó maravillado al pensar en la publicidad que eso impactaría en las noticias.

― Del señor William Ardlay.

― ¿El multimillonario excéntrico? ¿No se supone que por su edad y estado de salud no podía estar presente en ningún evento de beneficencia?

― El señor William no es un anciano como todos creen, es un hombre joven y buen mozo. ― respondió Sara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― Así que usted encárguese que todo esté impecable que de la apertura y cierre de la función me encargaré yo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras y se puso de pie saliendo del teatro rumbo a la mansión Montgomery.

**_Hotel Astoria._**

En una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel se escuchan los gemidos de una mujer complacida.

― ¡Si, asi mi amor! ― decía Susana mientras Frank la hacía suya.

Unos gemidos masculinos se escuchaban minutos después.

― Hoy es el gran día. ― dijo ella colocándose su bata y dirigiéndose al baño.

― Ven acá, quiero más y más de ti ― decía Frank mientras la tomaba del brazo y la desnudaba nuevamente. Susana estaba feliz, sentía que poco a poco Frank la comenzaba a amar. Entregándose nuevamente a él, bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a sus genitales.

Sin duda no tenía ni idea la noche de sorpresa que les esperaba a los dos.

**_Mansión Ardlay._**

Las horas pasaban rápidamente tanto que de pronto se escuchó el lujoso reloj antiguo de madera, desde el centro de la sala en la mansión Ardlay.

Las seis campanadas indicaban la hora.

Sara había regresado hacia dos horas antes, con un hermoso vestido rojo de seda, con escote V, y unas hermosas zapatillas de medio tacón a juego con el vestido para Candy.

La hermosa rubia se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para la gran noche.

John estaba junto a ella ayudando a peinar su preciosa cabellera rubia.

― Mamá te peinaré suavecito para que los rizos no se deshagan.

― ¿Como dijiste mi Casanova? ― Preguntó la rubia a punto de llorar.

― No, no, no. Nada de lágrimas Candy, se te pondrá roja la nariz. ― pronunció la tía Elroy mientras ella se limpiaba la suya, y limpiando unas gotas de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, las palabras de John les había hecho llorar.

― Eres mi mamá Candy, en el faro me dijiste que lo eras. Sentí las ganas de decirte mamá. Pero dime, ¿me llevarás contigo si te sigo diciendo mamá?

― ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Fue por esa razón que me llamaste mamá? John eres un travieso.

― ja ja ja ja. ― Las carcajadas de la tía Elroy se escuchaban por todo el pasillo al darse cuenta que John estaba usando su antiguo truco para conseguir lo que quería.

― Eres aún muy chico. ― Respondió Sara. ― Pero te prometo que mañana te llevaremos a la entrega de regalos de los niños del orfanato, si tú tío y la tía Elroy lo permiten.

― Por supuesto que iremos todos a la entrega de juguetes, y John podrá acompañarnos, así se dará cuenta cómo se hace para seguir la tradición.

― La función comenzará a las ocho de la noche, ¿cierto? ― irrumpió Candy un poco nerviosa.

― Si, pero si usted desea podemos alargarlo un poco más.

― No, no es necesario. ― Respondió Candy poniéndose de pie.

Aún nos quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para colocarme el vestido y las zapatillas. John mi tesoro, podrías decirle al tío Albert que en media hora estaré lista.

― Si, enseguida lo haré. ― John salió de la habitación en busca del tío William. Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho se encontró con Archie en el pasillo.

― ¡Primo Archie, estas aquí!... ― Gritaba John saltando de Felicidad.

― ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Me trajiste chocolates?

― John como has crecido. ― Decía Archie mientras cargaba al pequeño rubiecito.

― Te he traído muchos regalos, pero te los daré hasta mañana que desempaque las maletas. Ahora dime ¿Donde están todos?

― La tía y Candy están en la habitación, el tío en el despacho y George en New York.

― ¿Candy? ¿Quien es Candy? ― Preguntó Archie sorprendido.

― ¡Mi prometida! ― dijo una dulce voz, ― ¡Bienvenido a casa sobrino!

Albert abrazaba a Archie con alegría de igual manera Archie a él.

― Felicidades tío, ¿te casarás? Esa si que es una gran noticia.

―¿Quien se casa? ― Stare... ― gritó John mientas corría a los brazos del joven.

― John tengo un invento para ti. Solo debemos juntar las piezas y se que te gustará.

― Yupi yupi... Un invento nuevo. El tío se casará con Candy, ella era mi novia pero ahora es mi mamá.

Al escuchar las palabras de John los tres jóvenes se reían a carcajadas tanto que la tía Elroy salió al reconocer las voces.

― ¡Archie, Stare! ¿Son ustedes?

― Tía Elroy... gritó Stare al ver a la anciana.

― ¡Ay! Ya hasta me había olvidado porque es eres el favorito de la tía, ja ja ja ja.

― Ven acá tu también sobrino, igual te amo a ti. Los cuatro son mi vida entera. ― La mujer de avanzada edad estaba maravillada al tener a sus cuatro sobrinos reunidos nuevamente.

Después de una corta charla en la sala con los cuatro sobrinos, la tía les dio la noticia que pronto habría boda del Patriarca de la familia y que ella se retiraría a vivir a Lakewood dando así sus obligaciones como matriarca a la futura esposa de Albert.

― Tendrás que contarnos todo tío. Además cuéntame ¿Porque te vestiste tan elegante para recibirnos? ¿Acaso les avisaste Archie? ― preguntó Stare.

― Nadie de la familia sabía que vendrían. ― respondió Albert.

― Hoy es una presentación muy importante para Candy en el teatro del lago.

― ¿Teatro? ¿Te casaras con una actriz?

― Como se te ocurre eso Archie, el tío nunca se casaría con una actriz, no creo que le gustaría observar como le regalan flores a su esposa.

― Ya la conocerán... se nos esta haciendo tarde.

― ¿Tienes espacio para dos personas más tío?

― ¡Que! ¿Ustedes quieren ir? ― Preguntó la tía Elroy.

― ¡Si tía!... siempre hemos estado presentes en la beneficencias de la familia.

― Está no es una beneficencia de los Ardlay directamente. Pero si de la madre de Candy. ― respondió la anciana.

― ¡Ya quiero conocerla! ― dijo Stare colocándose sus lentes.

― En ese momento Candy bajaba las escaleras de la mano de Sara. Cuando todos se pusieron de pie al ver la hermosa joven de vestido rojo, con su cabello suelto y sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. Stare inconscientemente abrió la boca de lo maravillado que estaba al ver la belleza de Candy.

― Uff con razón se casará con ella. ― dijo Archie, colocándose su chaqueta blanca. Albert camino a recibirla antes de que ella diera el último paso de la escalera, la observo y beso la mano de su amada.

― ¡Estas bella mi amada! ― Albert no quitaba la mirada con sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban al ver su hermosa mujer.

― ¡Tu también lo estás! ― pronunció Candy.

― Albert vestía un tuxedo negro con camisa blanca, un corbatín negro de seda a juego con el tuxedo, zapatilla negras de charol y un pañuelo de seda gris en el bolsillo superior del tuxedo.

El vestido rojo de Candy resaltaba el color de su suave piel a perlada y sus ojos verdes, John corrió a tomarla de la otra mano.

― Mi amor, ten cuidado no nos vallamos a tropezar por lo largo del vestido. ― decía Candy levantando parte del vestido, mostrando las bellas botines aterciopelado. Tomada del brazo de Albert camino hacia donde estaban los chicos.

― Sobrinos, ella es la señorita Candice Dustin, mi prometida.

― ¡Mucho gusto! ― dijeron los chicos en coro.

― El gusto es mío, ― respondió ella.

― Parece que te hace falta algo mi amada ― Dijo Albert mientras abría una cajita que contenía una delicada gargantilla de oro blanco con un diamante a juego con el anillo de compromiso. Albert la colocó delicadamente en su cuello.

― Albert, yo... no... Eso debe costar una fortuna.

― Tú te mereces todas las piedras preciosas del mundo. ― respondió la tía Elroy.

― Vamos que se nos hará tarde. ― Candy observando a Sara, asintió.

"El momento ha llegado" Pensó.

Albert coloco un hermoso abrigo de piel blanca y gris al rededor de Candy. John corrió a darle un beso a la rubia cuando estaba a punto de subir a la limosina.

― Kay, por favor cuide bien de John. ― Candy y la tia sentían un vacío en su corazón por no poder llevar a John junto con ellos.

― El niño John estará bien, no se preocupen por él.

― La familia subió a la limosina rumbo al teatro del Lago.

**_En el teatro del lago._**

Los actores de Strafford estaban listos para su primer presentación.

Susana Marlow recibía flores cada media hora de sus admiradores, era una actriz Británica hermosa. Frank Lee era codiciado por las fans quienes querían tumbar la puerta y el guardia de seguridad para entrar al camerino de Frank. El teatro estaba lleno a su máxima capacidad, la noche pintaba un buen espectáculo. El mismísimo gobernador de Chicago estaría en primera fila junto a los patrocinadores. Esa noticia había hecho que Susana y Frank se les subiera aún más el ego.

― ¿Pero que estamos esperando? ― Preguntó Susana mientras observaba detrás del telón los invitados, todos muy bien vestidos y a su madre que había viajado desde Inglaterra para estar presente en un día muy importante para su hija. Como también era de esperarse Samantha estaba presente pero en segunda fila y nada feliz por el lugar que le habían asignado. Hecho que Susana pasó desapercibido.

La música comenzó a sonar y las luces se desvanecían poco a poco. En la puerta principal, una limosina negra con vidrios oscuros hacia su llegada.

Las luces de las cámaras salían una tras otra tomando imágenes del patriarca de la familia Ardlay quien hacía su primer aparición a una de las beneficencias que la familia era partícipe desde hacía muchos años.

La matriarca Madam Elroy salió del lujoso auto tomada de la mano de sus dos sobrinos, los hermanos Cornwell, en seguida Sara, la mano derecha de la fallecida y presidenta de la fundación Mary Montgomery.

Y lo que todos estaban esperando, la heredera multimillonaria Candice Montgomery Dustin.

Las cámaras no se detenían al observar la despampanante rubia con su hermoso vestido rojo, su abrigo blanco de piel con gris y la hermosa roca de diamante en la mano izquierda por lo que todos asumieron y daban por hecho que el soltero más codiciado y la heredera multimillonarias se habían comprometido en matrimonio al observar cómo Albert tomaba la mano y cintura de Candice. Todos comenzaron hacer preguntas.

― ¿Están comprometidos? ¿Ya hay fecha para la Boda? ¿Como se conocieron?

― No dieron declaraciones, Sara solo les pidió que se concentraran en la beneficencia y presentación de la señorita Candice Montgomery Dustin.

Todos caminaron en fila, la función estaba a punto de comenzar, solo faltaba que el mayor benefactor diera la Bienvenida.

― ¡Vaya! hasta que finalmente están aquí. ― decía Susana mientras los observaba sentarse en primera fila al reconocer a Sara y la señora Elroy.

El presidente del teatro dio la bienvenida a todos y anunció que William Albert Ardlay haría la apertura.

― Por favor recibamos a uno de los mayores benefactores de la fundación Montgomery el cual año tras año se ha encargado de la beneficencia para niños huérfanos de Chicago y todo el país.

― Albert se puso de pie y comenzó el cuchicheo de las mujeres al observar el galante hombre, alto, buen mozo de dulce sonrisa y ojos azul cielo como el amanecer.

― ¡Buenas noches!... Mi nombre es William Albert Ardlay.

Quiero agradecerles por estar presente esta noche. Como todos saben, la fundadora y presidenta de la fundación falleció hace unas semanas. Y fue el deseo de su hija, la heredera Montgomery Dustin que todo siguiera normal. Al igual que para su madre, este evento es muy importante para ella.

Así que les pediré un minuto de silencio en honor a la señora Mary Montgomery.

― En el teatro todos guardaban silencio. Pasado el minuto, uno de los reporteros preguntó por la heredera.

― La señorita Montgomery cerrará la presentación, ahora daremos inicio a la función. ― Todos los invitados aplaudieron para recibir a los actores de Strafford. Albert tomó asiento junto a su amada, mientras los ojos de Samantha lo devoraban con la mirada y fulminaba a Candy.

El telón se levantó y los primeros en acción eran Susana y Frank.

La mano de Candy comenzó a sudar de temor recordando la última noche cuando huyó de New York. Albert sintió la tensión de su amada mujer, la tomó de la mano y la beso.

― ¡Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, conmigo a tu lado, nadie osara en hacerte daño! ― Le susurró Albert al oído, que hizo que la rubia se relajara. Samantha quien estaba tras de ellos pudo darse cuenta de los nervios de Candy.

Todo era un deleite, Candy se olvidó quienes estaban actuando y disfrutaba de la función.

Aunque Frank le había hecho daño y traicionó con Susana no se podía negar que eran unos excelentes actores. Al terminar la función, era tradición la entrega de las flores por parte de los organizadores del evento a los protagonistas de la historia.

Sara voltio el rostro donde estaba Samantha y le pidió que fuera ella quien subiera a darle las rosas a Frank Lee y Albert se las entregaría a Susana Marlow. Samantha no dudó ni un segundo cuando Sara mencionó la entrega de las rosas, pues esa labor era de la presidente de la organización.

― No, no te alegres si es lo que estás pensando, la señorita Candice cerrará con su presentación. ― Samantha se puso roja del coraje pero no podia desobedecer a Sara, por lo que ella era su tutora hasta los veintiún años por el testamento de Mary.

Candy absorta en la función y en la seguridad que Albert le trasmitía, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Samantha.

Mason entregó las flores a Sam y Albert para hacer la entrega.

El público estaba maravillado y las jóvenes gritaban el nombre de Frank.

Sara se acercó a Candy y le dijo que todo estaba saliendo como lo habían hablado. Susana abrió la boca de la emoción al ver a Albert tan de cerca. Su galanura y sencillez la habían cautivado.

― ¡Excelente presentación señorita Marlow!

― ¡Susana, solo llámeme Susana!― decía sonrojada.

Albert camino hacia el frente y pidió un poco de silencio.

― Y ahora por favor demos la Bienvenida a la Señorita Candice Montgomery Dustin, mi prometida e hija y heredera de Mary Montgomery.

― Las personas se pusieron de pie al escuchar las palabras de Albert "Prometida y Heredera"

A Susana se le borró la sonrisa de golpe y a Frank se le cayeron las rosas al observar la silueta que subía las gradas del stage. Candy había dejado su abrigo en el asiento y junto a Sara camino hasta donde Albert la recibía tomándola de la mano.

― No...no... no puede ser... Es, es Candy. ― decía Frank mientras palidecía por la impresión. Susana casi se caía al ver lo bella que lucia Candy y aún más junto a ese hombre que hacía unos segundos le había cortado el aire.

Las luces de las cámaras no se detenían tomando las imágenes que estarían en primera plana en el periódico matutino.

Las personas al ver a Candy junto a Albert aplaudían aún más.

― Señoras y señores con ustedes mi prometida, Candice Dustin. ― dijo Albert mientras dio una pequeña mirada hacia los actores de Strafford. Frank abrió los ojos de par en par.

― ¡Buenas noches a todos! ― Pronunciaba Candy aquellas palabras con seguridad. ― Quiero primeramente agradecerles a todos ustedes por el minuto de silencio por mi madre.

Pero sobre todo por el recibimiento que me han hecho al aceptarme entre la sociedad. Como algunas personas aquí presente saben, fui criada en un orfanato, así que este evento es muy importante para mi. Agradezco al gobernador del Estado de Illinois por estar presente, al presidente del Teatro del Lago, a los actores de Strafford y sobre todo a mi prometido, El joven William Ardlay. ― Pronunciando esas últimas palabras Candy observo hacia donde estaba Albert quien estaba a pocos pasos de Frank Lee, la mirada de Candy se cruzó por unos segundos con la de Frank y Susana. En ese momento Albert la tomó de la mano.

― Como ya lo saben, están todos invitados a la fiesta de recaudación de beneficencia después de la función como cada año, Muchas gracias y que Dios los acompañe. ― Sonriendo los rubios cerraron la función.

― Al bajar las cortinas del escenario solo se escuchó un golpe en el piso.

Susana se había desmayado de la impresión. Suceso que no sacudió a Frank al estar idiotizado observando la belleza de Candy y darse cuenta que ahora es una de las mujeres más importante del país.

Continuará.

Feliz Año Nuevo chicas, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Es el primero que escribo así de largo.

Dios les bendiga.

Estamos a poco de terminar esta historia.

Con amor, Sakura.


	24. Chapter 25

Perdida en tu mirada, capítulo 24.

No me digas adiós.

― ¡Pero porque no ayudas a mi hija! ― Gritó la madre de Susana al ver a su hija tirada en el piso.

― Se supone que eres su enamorado. Oye te estoy hablando. ― Alzando la voz y halando del brazo a Frank lo hizo reaccionar.

― Perdone señora. ― respondió nervioso, tomando entre sus brazos a Susana. Cuando estaban en el camerino ella reaccionó y pidió un poco de agua.

La señora Marlow al ver a su hija consiente, salió en busca de un médico.

― ¿Pero qué te sucede Susana? O solamente lo estás haciendo para llamar la atención. ― De pronto se escuchó una fuerte bofetada. Susana le volteó la cara de un solo golpe. Airado le grito. ― Pero como te atreves a ponerme la mano encima zorra. _ Susana se quedó perpleja, no esperaba la reacción de Frank fuera tan grosera.

― Eres un imbécil, como te atreves a hablarme así. Todo tu comportamiento es por la maldita huérfana ¿cierto? Contéstame desgraciado. ― Frank se quedó boca abierta al escuchar las palabras de Susana, estaba histérica, fuera de sí.

― Pero que te pasa hija ¿por qué estás gritando?

¿Usted que le ha hecho a mi bebe?

Se lo advierto, si lastima a Susana lo pagará con su vida. ― amenazo la señora Marlow Observándole con coraje.

― Ustedes dos están locas. ― gritó Frank saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

― ¡Frank regresa!.. No te vayas Frank... me las pagarás lo escuchas, me las pagarás. ― Susana se había vuelto loca de los celos, la misma señora Marlow no reconocía a su hija.

― ¿Pero qué pasa contigo Susana? ¿Cómo puedes llorar y enloquecer por un hombre así?

― Mamá... yo lo amo, es el hombre de mi vida, todo estaba bien esta mañana. Todo por la maldita Candy. Siempre se interpone en mi felicidad. ― abrazada a los brazos de su madre, Susana llora amargamente.

En el ball de beneficencia, una pareja de rubios baila al son de la orquesta. Candy había sido a aceptada en la sociedad. Admirada no solo por su belleza sino también por su sencillez.

― ¡Te amo Candy! ― susurraba a su oído un rubio enamorado.

― ¡Y yo a ti mi amor! ― respondió ella sonriendo felizmente. La tía Elroy se les acercó y pidió a Candy si podía bailar una pieza con su sobrino.

― ¿¡Me permites hija!?― dijo la anciana.

― ¡Por supuesto señora Elroy! ― Candy se alejó y camino hacia su mesa asignada donde se encontraba Samantha.

― Creo que todavía no te has presentado. ― pronunció Sam con sonrisa hipócrita.

― ¡Perdona, tienes razón!... Soy Candy, gusto de conocerte Samantha.

Por Sara sé que eres la hija adoptiva de mi madre.

― ¿Adoptiva? No me consideraba su hija adoptiva. Yo fui su hija desde mi nacimiento.

― No fue mi intención lastimarte, disculpa, en verdad lo lamento.

― No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar en privado. ― sonriendo Samantha bebía su copa de vino. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Candy deseaba tener cerca en ese momento a Sara, para que la alejara de ahí.

― "Pero no me puedo pasar toda mi vida huyendo de las personas que quieren lastimarme, tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarlos" ― pensó Candy.

Buscando con la mirada a Sara, se encontró con la de Frank Lee, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Por un segundo sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba de miedo. Él no le quitó la mirada hasta que ella lo hizo, observando hacia la pista de baile. Albert y la tía Elroy estaban felices bailando un hermoso vals de época. Candy sentía la mirada de Frank sobre ella, cuando de pronto Samantha gritó su nombre.

― ¡Oh ahí está Frank Lee!... le pediré un autógrafo. ― Las fans comenzaron a acercarse para ser fotografiadas con él. Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Albert desde la pista la observa alejarse. No quería preocupar a la tía Elroy con la historia de violencia doméstica que había sufrido Candy por parte de Frank. Así que decidió guardar silencio y pensar que nada malo pasaría.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Frank su corazonada no era en vano. Aunque el actor parecía muy ocupado con las fans.

"Pero donde está Sara y Mason" ― pensó Albert.

Archie también estaba en la pista de baile, Stare conversando con una chica,

Nadie a quien pudiera Indicarle que cuidara de Candy.

Cuando Candy salió del baño de damas, Frank estaba esperándola.

― ¡Candy mi amor! ¿Podemos hablar? ― Candy palideció al tenerlo frente a frente.

― No. No tengo nada que hablar con usted señor. ― respondió ella fríamente.

― ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? ― Frank comenzó a Alzar la voz. Acercándose a Candy la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

― ¡Estas linda Candy!

― Suéltame... Tú no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme.

― Te respete tanto, que me quedé con las ganas de hacerte mía. ― Candy trataba de soltarse del brazo de Frank, cuando de pronto una mano fuerte lo tomó por los hombros.

― Te agradeceré que le quites las manos de encima a mi mujer. ― Albert estaba furioso, Frank muy apenas alcanzaba llegarle al cuello.

― ¿Tu mujer? Te... te revolcaste con este tipo zorra. ― alzando la voz gritó a Candy. Al escuchar las groserías que Frank dijo a Candy, Albert le soltó un golpe directo al rostro haciendo que este cayera en el piso con los labios rotos y la nariz quebrada.

― Albert, Por favor no mi amor, este tipo no vale la pena. ― Candy nerviosa tomó de las manos a Albert, suplicándole que no le siguiera el juego.

En ese momento, Stare acompañaba a la joven que había conocido en la fiesta al baño. Encontrándose con tal escena.

― ¿Que sucede tío? ― Preguntó el joven.

― Nada sobrino. ― respondió Albert sobándose el puño.

_ ¿Estás bien Candy? ¿Te lastimó? ― preguntaba preocupado. Candy negó con la cabeza, no podía pronunciar palabra.

Él la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

Segundos más tarde, Susana hizo su aparición a la recepción en busca de Frank. Al reconocer a Samantha, se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la familia Ardlay y Montgomery.

Sara se puso de pie al verla frente a ellos, ajena al momento desagradable que había sucedido hace unos segundos.

_ ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Marlow? ― Sara preguntó mientras Mason se acercaba a Albert.

Candy y Albert habían decidido retirarse, estaba más que claro que Frank y Susana no les importaría un escándalo en la beneficencia. Samantha estaba más que complacida a ver el caos.

_ Señor William, el auto está listo esperándoles. _ dijo Mason al oído.

_ ¡Así que la vida te cambio por completo maldita huérfana! _ Susana se acercó a Candy haciéndole sentir mal.

Frank al verla cerca de Candy, la tomo del brazo y le saco casi a empujones del lugar. Afortunadamente los invitados no se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Pero la tía Elroy estaba atónita al tal acontecimiento.

_ ¿Qué sucede William? ¿Por qué los actores están molestos con Candy? _ pregunto Elroy.

_ No te preocupes tía. Cuando estemos en casa les explicaré todo.

Candy y yo nos retiramos. Mason se encargara de llevarlos seguro a la mansión.

_ Yo me iré con ustedes. _ exclamó Sara.

_ No Sara, no es necesario, por favor acompañe a la tía Elroy y los chicos.

― Lo siento mucho.― musitó Candy a punto de llorar.

Samantha salió tras Frank y Susana. Había encontrado aliados para arruinar la vida de Candy.

― Suéltame idiota que me estas lastimando. _ alzando la voz Susana se soltaba de la mano de Frank, mírate se te está inflamando el rostro, seguramente peleaste por ella.

_ Disculpen... ¿ustedes conocen a Candice? _ preguntaba Samantha.

_ Tú... ¿tú eres la hija legítima de la señora Montgomery? _ Susana reconoció a Sam.

― ¿Qué quieres saber?

_ Susana, camina, vamos para el hotel. Por favor evita un escándalo._ Frank volvió a tomarla del brazo.

_ Esperen, si lo que desean es hacerle pasar un mal rato a la huérfana, cuenten conmigo.

_ No señorita. Aléjese de nosotros por favor.― Frank no quería involucrarse con Samantha, creía que era una trampa por parte de la familia.

_ ¿Acaso ahora la defiendes? _ musito la actriz.

_ ¡Caminas o te quedaras aquí y me regreso a New York sin ti! Tú decides. _ La mirada de Frank desafió a Susana. La nieve comenzaba a caer más fuerte.

Frank y Susana subieron a su limosina, mientras observan a Candy y Albert subir al auto. El periodista y novio de Samantha, se estaciono frente a ella y le pidió que subiera inmediatamente.

_ Rápido, sube... ― alzando la voz el hombre le ordenó. Enseguida comenzó a seguir el auto de Albert.

_ Hoy es el día que me vengaré de los Montgomery.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer? _ preguntó Sam asustada, el hombre conducía a alta velocidad. Ella pensó lo peor.

_ Los voy a sacar de la carretera cuando estén a punto de cruzar el puente.

_ Nooooo, eso es demasiado. Yo no soy una asesina. Te ayudé a desalojar a esos pobres niños de su hogar en New York, niños inocentes. _ Samantha comenzaba a sentir remordimientos de conciencia. Ella era la culpable que el hogar de Pony fuera cerrado.

_ Ahora es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas. Estás conmigo o en mi contra. Debelare todos tus secretos y maldades. ― amenazo Wilson.

_ Ya te dije que no soy una asesina, por más que quiera toda la herencia para mí. Provocar un accidente es demasiado.― El hombre orilló el auto, abriendo la parte la saco de un solo golpe y la lanzó contra la carretera.

_ ¡No!... ayuda... Que alguien les ayude por favor. _gritaba Sam.

El auto acelero más de prisa, Albert al observar que alguien los seguía trato de ocultarlo, pero Candy pudo darse cuenta al ver las luces altas del auto tras de ellos.

― Sujétate bien mi Candy, nos están siguiendo._ Candy asustada se culpaba por poner la vida de su amado en peligro. Ella creía que Frank y Susana los persiguen.

Samantha caminaba en medio de la carretera, cuando un auto toco el claxon.

_ ¿Necesita que la lleve a algún lugar? esta frio se enfermará.― dijo la conductora.

_ ¡Gracias!... Por favor lléveme al teatro del lago. Es de vida o muerte.

Al llegar al teatro, Samantha corrió en busca de Sara y Mason.

_ Sara, lo siento lo siento mucho._ musitaba Samantha en sollozos.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas llorando? ― El corazón de Sara latía fuertemente.

_ Solo escucha, no lo repitas por la señora Elroy, Pero, el joven William y Candy están en peligro. ― Mason salió de prisa de la recepción tomando uno de los autos de los invitados que estaban a punto de subir.

Brevemente les explicó la situación, la vida de la heredera y el patriarca de los Ardlays estaban en peligro. La pareja no dudo en entregarle las llaves.

Albert aceleraba el auto cuando Wilson a empujones trataba de sacarlo de la carretera.

El pavimento congelado provocaba el chillido de las llantas resbalar. Al acercarse al puente, Albert temió lo peor.

Como le fue posible, logró cruzar el puente con las llantas delanteras resbalando por el hielo sin control. El grito de Albert pronunciando el nombre de Candy se escuchó seguido de un estruendo. El auto se estrelló contra un enorme árbol. Wilson satisfecho, huyo de la escena.

A lo lejos, Mason observa el humo de un auto estrellado contra un árbol.

_ Noooo... No puede ser. _ decía casi a gritos al darse cuenta que era el auto del señor William. _ Mason salió de prisa, cuando estuvo frente a ellos, Albert muy apenas se movía, solo pronunciaba el nombre de Candy.

_ Joven William, señorita Candy... _ Candy estaba inconsciente, había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y con su rostro cubierto de sangre.

Mason quebró el vidrio de un solo golpe para poder sacar a Candy por la ventana.

Las luces altas de una limosina que se acercaba, los alumbraba en la oscuridad.

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! _ grito la tía Elroy. Sara apretó la mano de Samantha reconociendo al hombre que auxiliaba a las personas.

_ ¡No!...susurró Sara.

_ ¿Qué sucede? porque te asustas Sara, ¿ Quienes son esas personas?― decía la anciana nerviosa.

_ No sabemos quienes son tía, no te asustes. _ dijo Archie quien se dio cuenta enseguida.

_ Joven Stare, por favor vallan por una ambulancia, con este clima nadie pasara por aquí. Esas personas pueden estar entre la vida y la muerte.

_ Stare asintió observando a su hermano quien negaba con la cabeza, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de Albert y Candy.

Samantha se quedó junto a la anciana en la limosina rumbo al hospital más cercano. Archie y Sara corrieron a ayudar a Mason. Archie se quedó por un segundo sin movimiento atacado por los nervios al ver a Albert sin movimientos.

_ Tío William reacciona por favor. _ la voz de Archie cortada por el nudo en su garganta, hablaba a su tío quien apenas pronunciaba el nombre de su amada.

_ Señorita Candy... Candice por favor reaccione. Mason dime que no, que no esta muerta. ― llorando Sara se acercó a ella.

_ Está inconsciente aún tiene pulso. _ Mason aplicaba los primeros auxilios a Candy. Albert recobraba el conocimiento lentamente.

_ Tío no te muevas, parece que tu brazo está quebrado.

_ ¡Candy!... ¿Dónde... donde esta Candy? _ Las lágrimas de Albert comenzaron a salir una tras otra cuando vio a su amada sin reaccionar con el rostro cubierto de sangre sobre la nieve.

Albert con ayuda de Archie logro llegar al lado de Candy. Enloquecido por el dolor gritaba su nombre.

Candyyyyyyy...

Continuara.

Hola chicas, estamos a un capítulo de terminar esta controversial historia, con un cierre de sufrimiento y superación.

Dios les bendiga.

Espero sus comentarios.

Con amor, Sakura.


	25. Chapter 26

Perdida en tu mirada, capitulo 25

Capítulo Final

Las luces rojas y la sirena de una ambulancia se escuchaban acercarse. Albert tomado de la mano de Candy no quería alejarse de ella. Sara, Mason y Archie sentían profunda tristeza por Albert quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

_ ¡Candy mi amor! por favor, no me abandones, no me dejes. Yo, yo no podría vivir sin ti. Te amo y siempre, siempre te amaré. _ El dolor que sentía en su corazón al ver a su amada era más fuerte que el dolor de su brazo quebrado.

Los paramédicos llegaban a la escena. Colocando a Candy en la camilla para trasladarla al hospital más cercano. Había perdido mucha sangre y su pulso cada vez era menos palpable.

_ Señor por favor retírese, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. _ decía la enfermera moviendo el cabello de Candy y colocando un collarín.

La enfermera casi se queda sin palabras al reconocer a Candy.

Ella le había salvado la vida hacia unos años atrás.

_ ¡Es Candice, Candice White!... Vamos de prisa... la llevaremos al hospital Santa Juana.

_ Pero el hospital Santa Juana está más retirado Franny. _ decía su compañera.

_ hagan lo que les digo, esto es de vida o muerte. _ Al escuchar hospital Santa Juana, Albert inmediatamente recordó al doctor Leonard.

_ ¡Si!... Santa Juana, el doctor Leonard podrá salvarla.

_ Y usted está mal herido. Vamos suba, se irá con nosotros mientras le atendemos. _ La ambulancia se puso en marcha rumbo al hospital.

Sara, Mason y Archie les seguían. Al llegar al hospital, Franny pidió que buscaran de inmediato al Dr. Leonard. El rostro de Candy comenzaba a inflamarse. El sangrado superficial se había detenido por lo que eran malas noticias, Candy comenzaba a sangrar internamente.

_ Rápido a la sala de operaciones... Preparen quirófano... _ Franny es una enfermera distinta a las demás, con conocimientos especiales como los de Candy, era una lástima que por ser mujer no podría ejercer como médico.

La enfermera que atendía a Albert en la sala de emergencias salió casi volando cuando Albert escuchó la palabra quirófano, se puso de pie haciendo que la enfermera soltara de golpe el brazo y cayera sentada en el piso. Archie quien estaba cerca de ellos le ayudó a ponerse de pie, disculpándose por su tío. La chica asintió aceptando la disculpa.

_ Tío por Dios, no arreglas nada con ponerte así. _ alzando la voz Archie hablo a Albert quien no entraba en razón. Sara lloraba en los brazos de Mason.

_ Joven William. _ dijo una profunda voz. _ haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvarla, permita que le atiendan el brazo, eso podría tener consecuencias graves. ― Albert se tranquilizó un poco. El dolor de su corazón era más fuerte que el de su brazo. El Dr. Leonard operaria a Candy. Albert asintió, con lágrimas en su rostro le pidió que la salvará.

Al siguiente día por la mañana el accidente había sido noticia en todos los periódicos de Chicago.

Samantha después de asegurarse que la ambulancia saliera camino a la zona del accidente, pidió a Stare que la llevara a la oficina del alguacil a poner la denuncia. Declaró todo. Ella por ser menor de edad no podían retenerla por mucho tiempo. No habían pruebas para detenerla. Además, ella no fue participe de provocar el accidente. El haber desalojado los niños del hogar de Pony, no era un delito ya que el propietario aceptó vender la propiedad.

Después de rendir sus declaraciones, Stare y la tía Elroy decidieron llevarla junto con ellos a la mansión.

Stare estaba nervioso, no había podido dormir, se sentía mal, culpable por mentirle a la tía Elroy.

_**Hotel Astoria**_

En el hotel Astoria como cada mañana el periódico estaba colocado en la charola junto al desayuno. Susana y Frank habían tenido una discusión fuerte tanto que Frank nuevamente golpeo a Susana.

Poco a poco el amor que Susana sentía por Frank se convertía en odio.

Observando los moretones en sus brazos y piernas, Susana lloraba amargamente. Cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido.

_ ¡No... no puede ser!...Candy mi Candy... _ decía Frank mientras se colocaba su abrigo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Susana sola. Ella al recoger el periódico del piso se dispuso a leer la noticia.

"Lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado fue huir de este canalla, poco hombre.

¿Cómo soportaste tanto Candy? Es un desgraciado que dice amar, pero no es amor, es avaricioso, engreído, su forma de querer es dañina" ― Pensó

Susana ahora veía las cosas con claridad, no valía la pena seguir aferrándose a una persona sin sentimientos como Frank Lee.

**_Hospital Santa Juana._**

Habían pasado las horas y los médicos aun no salían de la sala de operaciones.

Frank preguntaba por Candy, cuando Sara lo observo airada pidiéndole casi a gritos que se largara.

― Mason por favor sácalo a patadas si es necesario del hospital.

― Mason pidió al personal de seguridad que lo alejaran de las instalaciones. Llorando suplicaba que lo dejaran quedarse.

_ Lee no compliques más la vida de la señorita Candy, ya le has hecho mucho daño. Aléjate por favor. _Mason compasivo y sin ánimos de discutir con Frank le pidió amablemente que se retirara. Cuando de pronto Albert se le puso de frente. Al observar como Frank lloraba desconsoladamente sintió compasión por él.

_ Tío después de todo lo que Sara me ha dicho no comprendo cómo puedes hablarle con calma a este Inglés . _ Archie furioso quería romperle la cara.

_ Déjenme a solas con él por favor. _ sorprendido observaba a Albert con el brazo roto, cortaduras en el rostro. Pudo darse cuenta que el accidente había sido más grave de lo que los medios publicaron. Desafortunadamente la peor parte la sufrió Candy. Mason se alejó un poco de ellos.

_ Me imagino cómo te sientes. _ dijo Albert en un tono suave.

_ Cuando conocí a Candy era como un pajarillo lastimado, con temor de cualquier persona que se acercara a ella. _ Albert relató a Frank como Candy llegó a Lakewood huyendo de las maldades que el había hecho con ella. Además de golpearla también había traicionado su amor.

Cada palabra de Albert taladraba el corazón de Frank. La noche que Candy huyo de New York estaba ebrio, inconsciente, por lo que nunca imaginó que la había golpeado de esa manera.

_ Por favor... podría entregarle esta carta. Si... si sale bien de la operación._ Frank con la mano temblorosa entrego la carta que Albert le recibía.

_ El tiempo que ella estuvo contigo fue mucho más que lo que yo he estado con ella. Daría todo lo que tengo por un minuto más junto a Candy.

_ Las lágrimas de Albert corrían por su rostro pronunciando esas palabras, " Daría lo que fuera por estar un minuto más con ella"

Con la cabeza gacha y avergonzado, Frank se alejaba poco a poco mientras Archie le comunicaba a Albert que la operación había terminado.

Corrió de prisa y, aunque las noticias no eran completamente alentadoras, los doctores lograron detener la hemorragia interna.

Frank al escuchar aquellas palabras a una corta distancia, se alejó.

El destino había unido a Candy con un excelente hombre y ser humano.

Caminando por las calles cubiertas de nieve de Chicago, Frank había decidido darse una oportunidad con Susana, cerrando el capítulo con Candy. Pasado las horas y de noche, Frank Lee abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con una nota en cama.

Me regreso con mi madre a Londres. 

Me he dado cuenta que no me amas, y que nunca lo harás.

Te deseo lo mejor.

Susana.

Frank sintió una punzada en su corazón, sin Candy, sin Susana, sin familia estaba completamente solo en la vida.

saco una botella de ron y comenzó a beberse hasta la última gota. Completamente borracho, recordando el daño que les causo a Candy y Susana, tomo el revolver en su mano colocándolo en su boca terminó con su vida.

Tres meses después

Habían pasado tres meses desde el trágico accidente. Candy aunque sobrevivió la operación su estado era crítico.

Todo dependería de Dios y de su deseo de vivir. Humanamente ya no había nada que hacer.

_ ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!... _ decía Albert al pequeño John mientras colocaba rosas en el cementerio Ardlay.

_ Ven vamos, la rosa especial que has estado cultivando para la bella durmiente esta a punto de reventar el capullo.

― Bella durmiente le decía John a Candy después de pasar más de tres meses en cama, sin despertar. Su pulso era normal, respiraba normalmente pero había algo inexplicable que la mantenía inconsciente.

_ ¡Vamos tío!... he orado a Diosito para que cuando el capullo reviente, Candy despierte. _ decía John con lágrimas en su pequeño rostro, sonriendo de alegría. Albert lo abrazó.

_ ¡Pequeño!...con cada rosa que florece deseas lo mismo, y me duele mucho mi pequeño cuando lloras porque los deseos de tu corazón y el mío no suceden.

_ ¡Pero esta vez sí pasará...lo sé, lo siento aquí!. _ respondió John con su manito en el corazón.

Dos meses antes. 

_ Lo siento señor William, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por la señorita Dustin. Créame yo más que nadie deseo poder hacer algo más por ella. Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer en el hospital.

_ ¡Hijo vamos!... ¡ten ánimo, ten fe!..._ dijo la tía Elroy. Albert, en los últimos treinta días había vivido prácticamente en el hospital, su barba crecida, su cabello largo, delgado, parecía realmente otra persona.

_ ¡Hágale caso a su tía joven William por favor!... _ Sara observaba día con día el sufrimiento de Albert. Las heridas superficiales de Candy habían sanado pero algo impedía que Ella despertara. El respirador artificial ya no era necesario por lo que los médicos le habían desconectado los tubos y movido a una habitación regular. Mas eso no era suficiente para Albert. Lloraba por su amada.

Durante semanas, por la mañana, tarde y noche, Albert leía libros de historias para ella, el periódico, las noticias buenas. La llegada de Annie a la Villa Montgomery, la modificación de la Villa.

No sabía si le escuchaba. Pero eso no impedía hablarle de lo bello que estaba el día, el clima, lo bella que lucía aun dormida.

_ ¡Mi amor por favor despierta Candy!... despierta... no me dejes solo en este mundo. _ musitaba en su pecho cuando se debilitaba al ver que no había reacción por parte de ella. En una de tantas veces que lloraba sentado a la orilla de la cama peinando el cabello de Candy, Sara entraba en la habitación.

_ El Dr. Leonard piensa que la señorita Candy estará mejor en casa, rodeada de todas las personas que la amamos. La primavera se acerca y estoy segura que el clima, el olor de las flores y los pajarillos le harán bien.

Yo la cuidare con mucho amor. ― dijo Sara.

_ Sí... si... eso haremos. _ emocionado, Albert le pidió que se encargara de los arreglos en la mansión Ardlay.

― ¡He decidido que nos casaremos aquí, antes de que salga del hospital!

― ¿Mansión Ardlay? ¿Casarse? Se ha vuelto usted loco...

_ Me volveré loco si usted se opone Sara, me vive recordando cada día que no estamos casados, como si un papel es más importante que mi amor. ― Albert alzando la voz respondió a Sara.

― Discúlpeme Sara no fue mi intension alzarle la voz. ― Albert se disculpó al ver el rostro de Sara, habían pasado semanas que Albert no hablaba con nadie.

― Candy es una mujer. ― dijo en tono suave. ― Estoy seguro que ella haría lo mismo si fuera yo quien estuviera en esa cama.

Ay... por Dios, cuanto diera por estar en su lugar.

_ Sara se conmovió al escuchar las sollozas palabras de Albert.

Un día después Albert y Candy contrajeron matrimonio. Annie, Sara y Sam se encargaron de vestir a Candy con su vestido de novia. Estaba hermosa, parecía una princesa de un cuento de Adas.

Intercambiando los votos, Annie tuvo el honor de responder el SI por Candy.

Archie desde que conoció a Annie se quedó prendado y maravillado de sus ojos azules. Algo especial entre ellos estaba creciendo.

El arrepentimiento genuino de Samantha conmovió a la familia Ardlay, sino hubiera sido porque ella confesó sus delitos y su rápida acción condujo a la detención de Wilson quien fue condenado a diez años de cárcel por intento de asesinato. Lo que sucedió a Candy y Albert, si no hubiera sido por Sam quizás Candy no estaría con vida.

**Primavera en la Villa de los Ardlay, Lakewood**.

Exactamente el primer día de la primavera, Albert junto a John cortaban las rosas rosita pálida que con amor habían logrado cultivar. Una nueva especie de rosa, que por nombre John le había llamado " Dulce Candy"

_ ¡Mira tío!...mira la rosa dulce Candy ha abierto. ― John trato de correr hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Candy. Cuando Albert lo detuvo.

_ ¡John... espera! ...cortaremos las rosas y las pondremos en una base con agua. ¿Está bien?― Preguntó Albert.

_ ¡Si!... _ Asintiendo feliz, John cortó tres rosas para Candy.

Albert con el corazón abrumado de imaginar que John volvería a llevarse otra desilusión, lo observaba con tristeza, a la vez admiraba la fe del niño.

John se adelantó, corriendo hacia la cocina colocando las rosas en un vaso de cristal, subió las escaleras despacio hacia la habitación donde estaba Ella.

Al abrir la puerta, John dejo caer el vaso.

― ¡Oh!

― Al escuchar el sonido del cristal roto, Albert subió de prisa.

_ ¿John que sucede?― Preguntó Albert asustado.

Con el aire cortado y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho observaba la figura de Candy cerca del ventanal con vista al jardín quien abrazaba al niño con lágrimas en el rostro.

_ ¡Ca!... Candy... ¡mi amor!... _ musitó Albert cayendo de rodillas ante ella. Candy le sonrió, acariciando su cabello dorado como el sol.

_ ¡Mi amado!... ya no llores más. He regresado... y nunca... nunca me iré de tu lado..._ musitó la rubia. John corrió de prisa para darle la noticia a los que estaban en la sala de la Villa.

_ Cada palabra... cada poema... cada historia dicha de tus labios, la escuchaba mi amor. Fue tu amor y perseverancia lo que me hizo luchar por mi vida y regresar a tu lado. Te amo Albert... te amo con todo mi corazón.

_ ¡Candy... Candy... mi Candy... siempre te amaré!

Fin.

Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia, sobre todo por la paciencia que tuvieron...

Quise darle un final diferente a esta historia, no el típico final del matrimonio en el altar o capilla.

Los personajes seguirán viviendo con felicidad, problemas y tristezas como todos nosotros en la vida real.

Bendiciones.

No te pierdas los próximos capítulos del Patriarca y Que será de ti.

¡Con mucho Cariño!

Sakura.


End file.
